


A Human in the Mist

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is not a bad guy, Gen, Halloween Theme, He tries to seem bad tho, He's also bad at being bad, Logan and Patton are the married gay neighbors, M/M, Monster Sides, Slice of Life, Spoopy Month, Touch of Mystery, Yes there is a dog, human sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: When the passing of a distant great uncle coincides with Virgil’s not-so-great coming out to his family, the boy ends up moving to the town, having inherited the old man’s shop of goodies and nick-knacks. A seemingly normal, albeit kooky, slice of America soon turns out to be a lot more than the young man could anticipate – but, hey, at least they weren’t homophobic.





	1. Spoopy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for Spoopy month! Enjoy!

            Virgil looked up at the place he had pulled up to. He had only been able to look at the pictures online and talk to a broker over the phone and internet before he purchased the place, but it seemed like a steal. The neighborhood was nice but old, plenty of aged and loved homes along the strip. Some were insanely Victorian or gothic, but Virgil enjoyed the sentiment, being described as emo himself. In fact, even on this bright and sunny day, the boy was wearing a purple-patched hoodie over an old band shirt, paired with some beaten and torn skinny jeans that were smudged with dirt after he’d had a slip at a pit stop on the way there.

            The house was small, only two bedrooms and a bath and a half. It was old, built in the days where the walls were made of stone, with a black sloped roof. Ivy climbed up one side of the home while the other had a small stone addition that had been converted into a garage with black paneling, only large enough to store one car and a few miscellaneous outdoor things. Virgil had thought the home would be way more, but he’d discovered that, after talking to the broker, that the price for ‘approved’ residents, whatever that meant, made the home far more affordable.

            Virgil vaguely wondered if this town would be racist with its weird approval process, but they’d never asked once about his race, gender, orientation, or religion, so he guessed that was a no. He HOPED that they were more accepting, though, because he’d purposely moved there to get AWAY from the xenophobia.

            Coincidences had been strange for Virgil. Not a few months back, he’d come out to his family as gay, and… they hadn’t taken it as well as he had hoped. Well, they never took the ‘emo’ or ‘anxiety’ well, either, but he had HOPED for better. Suffice to say, his anxiety was right, and just seeing or talking to his parents made his throat close and his stomach lurch. Seeing any of his family or old friends made him want to throw up from the pressure and anxiety.

            Then, some lawyer fellow turned up to Virgil’s apartment, telling him that a distant relative had passed and left some things for the young man. He’d actually been gone over a year, but there was a lot of paperwork to waddle through. Virgil hadn’t believed it at first, but, when the guy convinced him that this was no scam, he decided to go for it. It was better than being locked in his apartment doing his pitiful bookstore job in a town where too many people knew him. He’d needed to get away from them, get away from the toxic influence of his town.

             That was how Virgil wound up here in Wolves’ Creek, a state away. The whole drive, he kept freaking out, thinking about going back to his old habits and home, but there was nothing back there for him but scorn and anxiety. His great uncle had owned a shop in Wolves’ Creek, which was still there and ready for Virgil once he’d signed the papers. It would be similar to his last job, but at least he got to be his own boss now. He always was annoyed by his manager. There had been no house in the deal, but there was enough inheritance to cover the cost of the purchase and the move.

            The young man of 25 soon reached the door. Pulling out the keys he had been mailed, he found they easily slid into the lock and opened the door. Inside was a bit musty, but it maintained a homey if dark feeling. Some furniture had been left behind by the last resident, and Virgil had been given it as part of the cost. It made his move a little less anxiety-inducing, as he had so little of his own, and he smiled at the simple, dark pieces that both added to the home but also appeased Virgil’s tastes. Had they been pastel and pink, well, he’d feel way out of place.

            Once he walked through all the rooms, testing the faucets and toilets (he’d already called to get the electric and power up, as well as the internet), he headed back out to his car. The small vehicle towed a U-Haul behind it, and Virgil opened the carrier and began to tug a few boxes to go in.

            It was an easy pace from there. Virgil had made sure his essential tech was in the first box, so he was able to quickly set up the modem, router, and his speakers in his room. He used a small portable speaker in the living area, connected to his phone via Bluetooth, to start playing his music. His parents had always been alarmed by his choices, but he was as much a Panic! At the Disco adult as he was a Disney one.

            Virgil had made it about an hour when he was first disturbed from his groove. He’d been in the kitchen at the time, putting away a few of his miscellaneous cooking supplies and dishware (not that he had much to begin with), when a knock echoed through the home. Virgil turned down the music as he heard a “Hello?”

            The young man peaked around the corner to realize that there was a man standing at his front door. The guy was in khaki shorts with a short sleeved light blue shirt, a sweater of some sort tired around his shoulders. His hair was light brown as his brown eyes bounced around from behind his glasses. He had a piece of Tupperware in his hands as he looked. When he noticed Virgil, he grinned brightly. “Hello! I hope you don’t mind the intrusion, but I wanted to come and greet you! My name is Patton, and I live next door!”

            Virgil gapped a bit at the ball of sunshine that had just entered his home, but he caught himself. _Don’t be weird._ The boy thought to himself as he cleared his voice. “Uh, hi. I’m, uh, Virgil.” The young man shook himself and offered a hand. “Uh, thanks for the, uh, greeting?”

            Patton’s eyes seemed to glow as he took in the kid before he pounced to shake the hand. Virgil wavered under the force the man used. Though he was only a few inches taller than the darker man, his strength was that of a giant. “Well, shucks, kiddo! Just doing my neighborly thing! Oh, and I brought cookies! I didn’t know who was moving in, so I made something that even a human stomach can take – sugar cookies!” He peeled back the lid of the container, and the heavenly smell hit Virgil like a freight train. He felt his stomach gurgle, having only been fed McDonalds when he’d first gotten on the road, and the man had totally and utterly side swiped him with the treats.

            Virgil ogled the treats before something caught him, _“Wait, what did he mean by ‘human’ stomach?”_ Virgil shook himself out of it as he realized that Patton was giving him the bin of cookies, already talking about the next thing.

            “…so that’s what you should know about Mrs. Herb. Again, don’t touch her vegetables without asking. Oh! But she makes a mean potato salad. You MUST come to the monthly pot luck we hold! We put the time and date on the town website, but the location is always at the park. Also, Xir Drake’s dog just dropped a litter of puppies, and they are the most ADORABLE thing in the world, just you wait and see!”

            Virgil nodded as he took about five percent in. “Uh, wow, that’s, uh, a lot.” Virgil shook his head. “Sorry, early morning and long drive, and I still need to empty the car…”

            “Oh, do you want some help?”

            Virgil tried to turn Patton down, he really did, but the man was like a dog that just bounced along, wanting to make sure you were alright and help out. Eventually, Patton was helping Virgil move the larger items in and some boxes of miscellaneous books that were just getting stored in the second room until Virgil figured out where everything was going. Patton probably cut the time in half (and saved Virgil’s back), and, in no time, they were sitting on the couch, a pot of coffee (one of the few things Virgil had brought food-wise) with the plate of cookies and some sandwiches that Patton ran home, got, and brought back. Virgil had taken the moment that Patton had left to look at the neighbor’s house. His home was more contemporary, with a covered sitting area out front while white and grey wood paneling circled the home. The home was two level, two-car garage attacked with a large tree out front that supported a small swing. The garden was immaculate, and Virgil wondered if Patton or someone else maintained it.

            When Patton got back, though, it had dissolved into story sharing and laughing.

            “I tell you, that man was a real frootloop. I wanted to take a _peach_ out of him.” Virgil snorted into his coffee at the pun as the man lit up. In the few hours that Virgil had gotten to talk to Patton, he already felt like the man was a friend he had known for years.

            “Sounds about right. I FIG-ure that I had some people like that in my life.” Patton let off a cute giggle as he said that. The man was about to add when three quick raps were heard at the front door. “I got it.” Virgil noted as he stood, setting down his coffee as he went to the door.

            He checked the peephole before opening to find a man in a black collared shirt and blue tie standing there, hands behind his back. His eyes were sharp behind his glasses, his hair tidy and neat. “Salutations, I am your neighbor, Logan. I noticed that you are new, and was wondering if, logically, my husband’s disappearance was linked to him greeting the neighbor. I also extend my greetings should he not be here.”

            Virgil tool a moment to process the words. Wait, husband? Did he just move in next to the awesome nice gay neighbors? Sure enough, Patton let out an excited screech as he ran up behind Virgil before somehow slipping around him and throwing himself at Logan. “EEEE Oh, Lolo! I was wondering when you’d be home! Lolo, this is our new neighbor, Virgil. Kiddo, this is my husband, Logan!”

            It took a moment for Virgil’s brain to process it before he felt Logan’s eyes on him. “Is there a problem?” Logan asked, frowning at Virgil’s lack of response.

            “No, uh, sorry.” Virgil blushed. “Just Patton forgot to mention that he was married. Pat, your husband is a _peach._ ”

            The bright man giggled again. “Oh, isn’t he Apple-ling?”

            Logan looked between the two before he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Puns?”

            “Fruit puns! Right up your alley!” Patton grinned before he leaned over to Virgil. “Let me get the Crofters, and he’ll sing puns for days.”

            Virgil grinned. “Oh, like Crofters Jam? Do you know where I can get that around here? My old town never had it, but my aunt would sometimes ship me some.”

            Logan perked at that. “Ah, you are a fan of Crofters?”

            Virgil shrugged. “I mean, it’s better than most jams I’ve had.” It also made a good depression meal – PB and J.

            “Well, then we must invite you around for Patton’s muffins sometime. Any other interests of merit?” Logan inquired.

            Logan had an odd way of talking, Virgil decided. He was a bit stiff, but, in all honesty, so was Virgil when he talked to new people, so he couldn’t judge. “Uh, I mean, I like movies and books? My last job was in a bookstore, so I was always reading something.”

            “Lolo, he brought so many books with him! There were BOXES of them!” Patton added before he turned to Virgil. “Logan’s been talking about starting a book club for the last decade, and he’s been dragging his feet on it.”

            “Well, it’s difficult when I complete a book in the same span as most complete a tic-tac-toe game.” Logan threw back as he grinned at his husband.

            Virgil snorted. Decade? No way they looked that old. In fact, Patton was probably a few years older than Virgil, at most, and Logan around Patton’s age. “Well, I don’t read that fast, but I think I can keep up. My new job should have some down time.”

            “Oh yeah! Where do you work, kiddo?” Patton posed with a smile. “I’m actually an administrator at the middle school! I used to be a teacher, but they recently bumped me up to guidance.”

            “I, myself, am a dentist.” Patton grinned brightly as Logan rolled his eyes. “Yes, Patton, I understand the hilarity in that.”

            “I mean… it’s just sitting at the end of my tongue.”

            “…did you imply a pun?”

            “Maybe?”

            “You two are adorable.” Virgil felt fall out of his mouth before he covered it. He blushed as he internally cursed. He NEVER said those things to people! He was new! He shouldn’t intrude on…

            His thoughts were cut off by a hug. “AWWWW thank you, kiddo! Lolo, can we adopt him? He’s precious!”

            Virgil waved his arms helplessly before he pat Patton on the back awkwardly. Patton’s hugs were firm but… really soft, and fluffy. They were like a dog cuddle. Usually, when people hugged Virgil, they were stiff and awkward. Virgil rarely liked people in his space, and others were always on edge about his dark appearance.

            Patton hugged amazingly. Patton’s hugs were now officially welcome.

            Virgil glanced up to see Logan having this loving look in his eyes. Though they were blue, they had hints of red as the man seemed to send hearts at the pastel male. “Ok, come on, My Pup, we gotta let him breathe. I think.”

            “NAW!” Patton released Virgil, but he did hold him a little longer. “Ok, Babby Bat, but, Kiddo, if you EVER need a hug, give me a call. Oh! Numbers!”

            So Virgil waved his new neighbors off after getting not only their cell phones but the dental office where Logan worked, the school where Patton worked, and a bunch of emergency numbers for everything in the neighborhood, from the police station to the local blood bank (why he needed the blood bank??? Virgil couldn’t figure. Maybe everyone around here donated or something).

            Virgil ended his night by driving out of town to the nearest UHaul drop off and grabbing Wendy’s on the way back. His town didn’t have much in terms of fast food, it turned out, but Patton had assured him that there were plenty of places to eat whatever you were craving. It was all on the website, apparently.

            It was only when he was munching on his nuggets that Virgil realized that he had failed to tell them that he was the new owner of the Antiques and Things, a store downtown that sold, well… antiques and things. His great uncle had left a detailed manifest on how to run the store, and the thing had been around since the 1800s, so Virgil figured whatever his Uncle and his ancestors were doing, it was the right thing to do.

            Virgil got home, parking in his new garage for the first time, as he took in the twilight hours. Some kids down the street were playing make-believe or something, tails and wings flopping about before someone’s parent called them all in for a bite. Two bicyclists passed on the road, Virgil not hearing their conversations or seeing much besides their passing colors in the dim light. A couple teenagers attempted to do skateboarding on a neighbor’s driveway, one teen laughing as the other failed epically. The epically failed teen shot the other the finger.

            Next door, he could faintly hear the sound of Doctor Who playing on TV as a shriek of “SPIDER” filled the air. Virgil peaked over, but there was no further commotion, so it must have just been a spider or something on TV.

            Virgil retreated to his new home, shutting the door as he took a deep breathe. He felt his heart race, but, for once, it felt like an ok nervousness – an excitement, even.

            The town held a peaceful tone, similar to his own old town, but already things were shaping up. He had the nice gay couple next door, which his tumblr followers would lose their shit over. He’d have to take them a cake just to be nice because it would just need to happen. Granted, he couldn’t do more than box mix, but Patton seemed to enjoy everything. In a few days, he’d reopen his great uncle’s shop, but it’d be his rules and his management, no more nosey bosses and lazy managers.

            He’d even managed to achieve the millennial fantasy of owning his own home.

            Life was wild.

            Virgil breathed in before pushing off the door, making sure he’d locked it twice (he’d have to look into an alarm system or more locks – no town was perfectly safe).

            He ended up letting his anxiety get the better of him and pushed a chair up against the door just in case.

            After that, he did one last loop of the house for safety before retreating upstairs. The one full bath on that floor invited him in for a long, hot shower before he dried off some and slipped into his sleep ware. His room wasn’t really set up yet, so it was just his mattress on the floor and lots of boxes, his phone charger snaking between a few with his laptop cord. The laptop was on the messily-made mattress while Virgil plugged in his phone and set an alarm. He’d finish cleaning in the morning and also go to the grocery store then.

            He fell asleep after about an hour of scrolling through tumblr and fanfiction, an old but well-loved bear plush tucked under his chin as he snoozed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More is to come as Virgil settles into his nice, 'normal' new town. The people seem nice enough, though. This couldn't possibly go wrong...


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil settles into his new town, opening up his Great Uncle's shop, and he meets quite a few... eclectic people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEE Thanks for Kudoing and reading guys!

            It took a few days for Virgil to settle in. He went by the shop that his uncle had owned, and it was best described as an aged and creepier version of a resale store. Antiques lined one section of the floor in three isles while another section was dedicated to books, movies (both videos and DVDs), clothes, and toys. There was also a wall of weird vials and pressed herbs. They were just ‘miscellaneous’ under the list he was given, so he guessed it was just something weird his uncle liked. Virgil also learned that the store was almost entirely kept on paper, only having an old PC in the back. Virgil eventually found a router amongst the back room storage, and he converted everything over a few days into a digital log. He also had to call, email, and mail a few places where his stock had come in from previously. Virgil was glad that he didn’t have to actually appraise anything and instead just worked with other vendors. Some places were pretty normal – resale books stores and Goodwill shops – but some of his miscellaneous and antique items came in from all over the world. Most of the time, Virgil had to swallow his anxiety and call someone or, much easier, mail them.

            They were odd to say the least, but Virgil knew nothing about antiques, so he couldn’t judge.

            His uncle had seemed to know that he was dying, though, and he left a huge manual on how to run the shop in the beginning. It had all the people that Virgil had to contact, and it worked out well except for a few people he was still waiting for mail to return from and a vendor who had retired but gave the kid another person to contact.

            In that time, he also got to know Patton and Logan better. Logan was much more Virgil’s pace, usually preferring quiet time over excitable running around. He was usually at his dentistry duties during the day, but on a few of the times he was off, he’d come over with a chess board. Virgil wasn’t great, but Logan assured him that he was far better than his husband, who more times than not tried to marry the black and white kings together instead of play and would cry if a pawn was taken.

            Patton was over a lot on the weekends, always sharing zany stories from the school and making lots of stuff to share. Virgil tried to be a nice neighbor back, and he had brought over his excuses for cooking a few times and even found some nice scented candles to share with the couple. Patton had loved everything, but he had to turn down one dish when he somehow smelled garlic in it. He’d been so sad that he couldn’t eat it, but he explained that Logan was highly allergic, and bringing it in the house could trigger his allergy. Virgil made a note not to bring by garlic after that.

            Before Virgil knew it, it was too-early in the morning on the day he re-opened the store. He’d been a ball of nerves all night, and he’d even gone for a walk at night. He’d found out that many of his neighbors also liked late night walks, and some even stopped to say hi and greet him under the dim lighting of the moon. One of his neighbors seemed to just have a sixth sense for his feelings and gave him some soothing advice, revealing that he was a therapist. Emile had been nothing but a gem, and he even offered to walk Virgil home. Virgil was easily the walking dead, so he really didn’t process much else until he got back. Emile’s voice was soothing, and Virgil made it as far as the couch before falling asleep.

            Now, though, he had to do what he’d come out here to do. If he didn’t succeed, then he’d have no choice but to move back home, and he just… couldn’t deal with them, his family, trying to stuff him behind curtains, into closets, anymore. In the few days that he’d been there, he’d already felt far more at one with the community. Hell, he wasn’t even the weirdest dressed! Mrs. Spencer was always walking around in capes and cloaks, sighting the ‘highest fashion of the 20thcentury!” One kid had run up to him and complimented his make-up once, and the mom had agreed that it was quite good. In his home town, mothers would scurry their sons away from him just for the dark jackets and ripped jeans, let alone the ‘girly things’ like make-up.

            Virgil tried to use all these factors as he took a breathe, unlocking the door to _Antiques and Things,_ as he flipped the aged door sign to ‘open.’ He got settled in at the counter, taking a few sweeps of the place, before he got settled with his laptop and waited, hoping for the best.

            _Antiques and Things_ was located near the little downtown area, so as passerbys began to grow in numbers, people paused as they noticed the lights on, the displays cleaned, and the sign open. Virgil’s first customer, an old lady wearing a massive hat, soon entered with a smile.

            “My! I have been waiting for this place to reopen!” She walked around and nodded to herself, ending up choosing a pot and some pressed herbs for herself as she walked to the counter. “Now, who might you be? You’re not translucent enough to be Robert.”

            Virgil smiled tightly as he rung her up with the aged register. “Robert was, uh, my uncle. He passed on.”

            “Yes, I heard about that, but I’m so glad to see such a good boy like you stepping up.” She nodded as she pat his arm. The spot felt warm. “I’ll make sure to give ya a little extra charm, alright? The name is Emma, by the way.”

            “Virgil.” He returned. “Here, let me give this to you on me.” He said as he added a coupon to the register. She was his first customer, and he felt like it would be rude.

            The woman chuckled. “Trying to butter me up, eh? Robert was just the same!”

            Virgil blushed. “Just trying to be nice to my first customer. Like, I’m, uh, new, and I don’t want to make a bad impression.” He admitted as he handed her the bag and noted the total. She paid in cash, and Virgil felt a swell of price as he handed her the change and receipt.

            Emma’s smile brightened. “I can tell you are a good cookie. I’ll make sure to let the other lasses and lads know that there’s a spot open to get herbs again from around the globe. Thank you again, Virgil!”

            Virgil waved as she left before rubbing his arm. He felt a warm spot emanate from there, but he didn’t feel bad about it. Sure enough, the morning passed well. Virgil had gotten a good chunk of customers in, all happy to see the place reopen for business. They were mostly old people, but they were spry for their ages and wise beyond their years. It was otherworldly to Virgil as none even paused at his ‘weird’ and ‘nightmarish’ looks. One especially grey fellow took one look at Virgil and said “glad to have another of the walking dead around here!”

            Virgil took it as a compliment, given the man’s bright smile and offered high-five. _He’s old, and old people don’t always know what’s what in slang._ Virgil began to giggle at that after, because it reminded him of Logan and his attempt to be ‘lit’ with the kids these days.

            Virgil was approaching noon when he felt his stomach grumble. The store quieted a bit, only a few ladies in one corner skimming through his aged books. Virgil decided that was as good a time as any to take a little break. He kept his eyes on them, but he also reached for his bag where he dug out a bag of chips and a sandwich. It wasn’t big, but Patton’s voice had been in his head that he should eat a healthy lunch. He managed one bite of the sandwich before the door flew open.

            “GREETINGS LADIES LORDS AND NON-BINARY ROYALTY!” The person practically sung as he raced in. Virgil choked on his sandwich in the startle. The guy was in what could only be described as a prince’s outfit, his golden lapels and additions glittering against his otherwise white suit. A red sash crossed his chest as glitter just seemed to be… everywhere. The guy had golden glitter in his hair, on his skin, and practically falling about.

            The man approached Virgil with a grand smile. “Greetings, shopkeeper! I request an audience! I am Roman, Prince of the Forest, and I am on a grand quest!” He struck a pose before his face dropped and he put his hands together. “Please help; the theater needs a replacement sword. We’re doing an adaption of The Sword and the Stone, and, well, our prop guy lost the sword.”

            Virgil blinked as the words processed. “Uh, yeah, let me see what we got.” He set his food to the side as he pulled out his laptop. “Why not make one?”

            Roman shrugged. “We’re looking for something more elegant then simple wood and cardboard, but making with anything with iron is a no. I heard from the grapevine that you guys had reopened, and, well, Robert always seemed to have something of use to us. You are new around here, yes?”

            “Yeah, Virgil.” He introduced offhandedly as his search came up with something. “Here, I think I have something in the back. Wait here.” He denoted as he jogged to the back room. Normally, it would be unwise to leave a shop unattended like that, but Virgil was quick, having meticulously organized everything in his anxiety. He came back with a dulled sheaf, a shortsword tucked inside though dulled by the years. “We got this thing back there for fifty bucks. Recreation of a European short sword in bronze and aluminum.” He explained as he pulled out the sword. The grip was also aged, but the sword shimmered in the light as the little dents and dings gave it authenticity. The hilt was engraved with pretty swirls.

            Roman gasped before giving off the most excited squeal. “YES! Perfect! Absolutely stupendous! Thank you, young Darkling! You have saved my show from a terrible end!”

            Virgil couldn’t help but snort at that. “Dude, it’s just a prop. It’s not like I’d handed you the Holy Grail or something.” He noted.

            “Yes, well, the elves are pretty keen on keeping it hidden.” Roman nodded as Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What?”

            “You are really into this whole thing, huh?” Virgil commented. “I mean, the cheesy suit, the whole entrance…”

            Roman cut him off with a gasp. “I assure you, Zomb-emo, that I am one-hundred percent legitimate in my princliness. Heckity heck, it’s in my name!”

            “Ok, princey.” Virgil bagged the sword. “Fifty bucks for the sword.”

            Roman forked over the money as he clutched the sword to his chest. He bounced like a child as he took the thing out, swinging it around and making some grand stances. Virgil rolled his eyes even as the man handed him a rose, a black one that Virgil had no idea where he’d gotten it from. “What? Where did you get this?”

            “Magic, BUT! Everybody deserves a gift when they have done a deed of greatness, even if you sass me at my tailored suit.”

            Virgil took the flower with a roll of his eyes. “Wow, thanks Princey. Really feeling the love.”

            “Tis what I do best, Storm Cloud – saving princess and princess from evil at every turn!” Roman added before something caught his eye. “OOOOooo is that the Little Mermaid on VHS?”

            Roman ended up checking out a half an hour later with basically Virgil’s stock of Disney films, VHS, DVD, everything. He was, on top of being a drama nerdy prince, a Disney fanatic. Roman had even promised to come back the following week for more Disney things.

            Roman was probably one of the most notable people of the day. He bantered and was the epitope of what Virgil wasn’t, but he was able to snark right back and was sharing make-up tips and Disney through his haul. All things considered, he was a bit much, but he didn’t seem like a bad guy.

            Virgil looked at the flower again. He’d set it aside in an old vase he found in the back, one that was red and slim. The black flower somehow had gotten hit with all the glitter that was on Roman (seriously, that guy must have just been dumping a department’s worth of glitter on himself before he started the day). Where ever Roman had gotten it from in that snap (magic, haha), it was real and fresh, black as night. It wasn’t fully open yet, but it would in time. The store calmed around two, and Virgil allowed himself to rest and take a long break, admiring the people and the flower when they caught his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the reading! Virgil seems to be settling in, but does anything seem... off? Well, Virgil's blind, but things may be shaking up soon. Please comment!!! I love to hear from you guys!


	3. The Haunting Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. The town is just too perfect, and he knows, deep down, that something has got to go wrong at some point.
> 
> His first trip to the neighborhood potluck under a full moon may prove his point...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNNG: Minor mention of non-human blood. Also gonna clarify that non-human brains mentioned.

            Virgil had made it two months in the town.

            In two months, he had never felt more happy in his life.

            And that made him feel on edge, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop.

            Wolves’ Creek was turning more and more into some fable dream that Virgil had had as a child but, as a teenager and young adult, just accepted would never happen. It was a quiet and homey place, an hour drive from the nearest big city and off the main roads. The town bolstered cute diners and specialty markets, small stores and good people. Virgil had looked into the crime rate once, and most of the issues were just minor disputes between neighbors over things like vegetable gardens and tree pruning.

            The people were the polar opposite of what he’d grown up with. He’d probably mostly only met a small portion of the population, given that he pretty much just stuck to his home block or the store with the occasional trips to the market, but he’d not met anyone, not once, who judged him and scorned him for his looks. He’d not exactly come out to anyone, but, if Patton and Logan were acting examples, no one had an issue with it. Everyone loved Patton, through and through, and Logan could accidentally offend people at times, but he was able to usually clarify and clear things up. Neighbors were always stopping by next door when he saw them out, and, with Virgil sometimes coming over, he’d gotten introduced to many of the people on his block.

            Many ran around in constantly weird outfits, by his home town’s standard, anyway. Mrs. Spencer across the road was always wearing her bright red lipstick and overlarge glasses, usually dressed in gowns or cloaks or massive hats. “It’s the pinnacle fashion of the twentieth century!” She’d say when Virgil asked, and he always added a compliment because she looked amazing every time. The kids down the street were always sporting make-believe costumes, dragons and fairies of all sorts, but then they’d somehow mix cops and robbers into it.

            Roman… Heck, Roman was his best customer. He’d come by every week with some inane need of the theater department at the local playhouse or something for his home because “working there without something inspiring can kill the mood.” Roman, apparently, knew several romance languages aside from English fluently as well as several others including Japanese and Cantonese conversationally. He worked from home as a text translator and liked to buy little global nick-knacks to help inspire his work.

            Usually, they were also Disney theme. When Virgil found a Japanese manga highlighting Big Hero 6, he’d purposely put it to the side until Roman made his weekly peruse. The man, who had to be at least Virgil’s age, looked on the brink of tears when Virgil showed it to him then joked, saying some kid had reserved it before Roman.

            Roman was a character through and through. He even almost always showed up in some sort of costume, and, even when he wasn’t in costume, he was COVERED in glitter.

            Virgil sighed as he looked at the oven, though, his nervousness exacerbated by what he was about to do. Fall was starting to set in, and tonight was the night of the neighborhood potluck. Patton had invited him to the last two personally, and Virgil had turned him down because his anxiety made him anxious around people. Now, he wasn’t so much as anxious about the people, because, heck, everyone was so nice??? He was just anxious in general, his mind still dealing with the dissonance between what had been his life a few months back and what it was now.

            He’d run into Emile again the other night at the grocery store (which was always surprisingly busy for midnight – the place was apparently open 24 hours). The therapist’s black and blue hair looked so natural under the fluorescent lights, and Virgil always wondered what brand he used. The man’s skin had looked a little blue at the time, but, when Virgil had asked if he was alright, he was assured that he was fine.

            But when Emile turned the question on him, there was no hiding.

            “Seems you’re a little nervous about something, Virgil. Something on your mind?”

            “Eh, not really.”

            “Oh, come now, it’s always better to talk things out! After all, Garnet is a fusion of love but also conversation, something great that came from communication.”

            Virgil eventually conveyed that he was feeling anxious about the town, but the small group of people he had met were great. Emile had suggested that he try branching out of his comfort zone, not much but try going somewhere new and meeting more than the old people who liked his herbs and books and his immediate neighbors. A safe space that allowed him to leave if he was overwhelmed. It might help alleviate his fears to better understand his environment.

            So here Virgil was, baking cheese bread, for the potluck. He’d been on the last bit of the timer when a knock had come by his door.

            It was a familiar three raps, and Virgil smiled as he saw Patton bouncing in his spot, a huge bowl of chili in his hands, as Logan had a bag of paper bowls and utensils. The late evening sun bounced off their backs, about to set on the horizon. “Hey, Virgil! We wanted to pop by before heading to the park. Do you want to come with to the pot luck? It’s no problem if you don’t want to!”

            Virgil smiled even as he felt his anxiety simmer. “I’ll actually be coming by a little later, if that’s ok. My bread isn’t ready yet.”

            Patton let off an inhuman screech of excitement as he nearly dropped the bowl, but Logan somehow caught the giant thing one handed and stabilized his husband. “Completely understandable, Virgil. We are quite early, after all. Most people do not arrive until after the moon rises.” Logan nodded.

            “Lolo and I like to help set up. Mr. and Mrs. Little always bring the tables and chairs and torches, and, even if they’re half-giants, we feel bad making them set everything up by themselves.” Patton nodded.

            Virgil lifted an eyebrow. He’s not met most of the people who would be at this thing, given his lack of socialization, but Patton and Logan always made them sound interesting. “Coolio. Like I said, I just have to get this thing out of the oven and let it cool.” He looked down at his clothes, realizing he was splattered in batter. Blushing, he looked away and added, “And maybe change.”

            Logan smiled in return. “I would advise as much. While the adults are good, the pups may try to lick you clean, especially given the full moon.”

            “Oh, it’s a full moon?” Virgil asked as he looked out. It was still too light. “Nice.”

            Logan looked at his watch. “Sorry to cut this short, but we must get going. We will see you there, then, Virgil.”

            “See you later, kiddo!” The two headed off as Virgil heard his phone ring, the timer going off. He swiftly returned to the kitchen and pulled the bread out to let it cool before he cut it up. Given his time, he ran to his bedroom to change. It took way longer for Virgil to decide on an outfit then he normally would, but he was beyond nervous. He was probably going to meet a lot of people tonight, and even though the town seemed weird enough to fit him in, he still was anxious.

            It was after twilight that Virgil had his bread wrapped up and was walking to the park. He had his earbuds in with walking directions and music going. He was at the far end of the community, so there were a few streets he had to weave through to get to this place. He’d never been, but Patton always said that it was one of his favorite places in town to throw the ball around or go for a run.

            He disabled the directions when he saw a larger group of people ahead, several holding plates of their own. He stuck to far enough back not to be seen as he focused on his breathing.

            It was when the homes gave way to grass and paths that Virgil noticed something. A couple of the people ahead of him had been inhumanly large, and he’d initially assumed that they were just big people. Under the brighter lights of the park, though, he noticed that one person’s skin was outright _green._ The man had a mess of brown hair on his head, but every time he twisted, Virgil caught glimpses of green skin. Another petite woman, who Virgil thought was wearing a cloak, seemed to have dark grey… somethings coming out of her jacket that wrapped around her shoulders.

            When they reached torches, the group went in, but Virgil stood in the edges at the shadow line as he took it in.

            Between the full moon and the flames about, it was plainly obvious that something was amiss. The green man was not alone as several of his companions were also large and colors no human should be, one with a long nose and pointed ears. The young woman turned to reveal that her face was stone-like grey, with pointed ears and sharp fangs. There was a man and woman to one side of the clearing by the tables that were overladen with food that were easily seven plus feet tall. Kids ran past, and he vaguely recognized a few that lived down the street.

            Except now, in the close-up view, he realized that the dragon and fairy wings didn’t look cardboard or fabric as scales and claws covered one boy and another girl sneezed, causing flowers to bloom right in the air in front of her. Down the way, the teenagers he always saw across the street looked like they’d sprouted fur, grown or shrunk, as they stood and talked with others their age, one spinning a skateboard in their paws.

            Their _paws._

Virgil suddenly realized that there was a blob running towards him, and suddenly the blob stopped to throw its arms around the young man. “Virgil! You made it!”

            Virgil recognized that voice. He looked to see a familiar hoodie, an outfit he’d seen earlier that day, and those familiar glasses on that face with those bright eyes that always made him smile. Now, though, they were set in a sandy-brown face of fur, a smile accented with canine teeth, ears pointed and perked.

            _Patton._

            Virgil’s arm was looped with the other man… creature… Patton, as Patton led him into the light. Virgil vaguely realized that his bread was taken and set on a table as they approached another figure.

            “Logan! Look who made it!”

            Virgil looked as the man glanced up, his face dunked into a _raw_ chicken. As he came up, his skin looked even paler then Virgil’s was, his dark blue eyes now red as sharp, deadly fangs descended from his mouth.

            A drip of blood was on his lips.

            “Ah, salutations, Virgil.”

            “Isn’t this great, kiddo! I have to introduce you around! Over there is…”

            Patton’s words faded out as Virgil’s focus was on the people around him. He recognized several men and women who were sitting at a table, regulars of his store, but now a series of bottles of wine floated around them, one woman waving a wand to direct them. A cat slunk towards the desert table before it gave way to a humanoid figure, a child with black kitten ears and a black tail waving behind him as he grabbed a cupcake and ran back to his friends, another cat woman chasing after him. Within the crowds of children, he saw several young adults carrying out games and stories. One figure stood out to him, a prince with a foam sword, but, as he jumped back from a paper sword swing, wings golden, translucent with rainbow coloration, slipped through the back of his jacket to beat, holding him in the air.

            “…Virgil? Virgil! Are you with us?” Virgil recognized his voice as he focused on the person before him. The man’s lip no longer dripped with blood, but his eyes were still red and his fangs still protruding.

            “Kiddo?” Another voice, a man’s hand steadying his shoulder.

            “Are you ill? Are you in need of assistance?”

            “Maybe he needs to eat?”

            “Yes, Virgil, have you had any brains as of recent?”

            “…brains…?” Virgil felt himself distantly say.

            “Yes.”

            “…why…?”

            “Kiddo, all zombies need to eat regular portions of brain! Here, Mrs. Irving brought her beef brain casserole. I’ll get you some.”

            Virgil’s sight began to tunnel, his breathe not coming. His heart rate shot through the roof, and he could. Not. Breathe.

            “I’m not a zombie.” He said, so distant to his own ears now. Two sets of eyes focused on him. “I’m human.”

            The last thing he saw was dual looks of shock before the world went sideways. He felt gravity grab hold as his vision gave way to fuzzy darkness.

            And then the world was blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I absolutely ADORED your comments from the last chapter!!! THEY WERE SO AWESOME AND PRECIOUS! THANK YOU ALL! Also thanks to all reading and kudoing! You guys are fantastic!
> 
> And YES Virgil has not only FINALLY put the pieces together, but he's revealed that he's human... and then passed out :D What WILL happen next?
> 
> For those of you who said Logan was a vampire and Patton was a werewolf - yup. I could have gotten more creative, but I love the werewolf/vampire vibe.
> 
> Also, while I've been posting pretty regularly, I might start spreading out posting later this week. I got into a grove initially, but I don't want to get too ahead of myself. Just a heads up!
> 
> Comment please! They are lovely, and I love to hear from y'all! Until next time!


	4. The Waking Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil recovers from passing out... and now has to deal with some worried creatures of the night. Maybe he can talk his way out of this yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH Thank you all again for the beautiful comments!!! I loved them all so much!!!
> 
> On with the story!

            “Are you SURE we can’t just wipe his memory? I mean, we do that to a lot of humans!”

            “We are NOT doing that to Virgil! For one, the time frame that he has been here is too great. Even if we were to account for the great wealth of magic, we could permanently damage him. Secondly, he has lived here for some time, and trying to place him back in society may raise questions.”

            “And he’s our neighbor and friend!”

            There was pacing. “I just can’t believe… didn’t you say he was a zombie?”

            “I asked him! He said he was the walking dead, and Robert always said death ran in the family!”

            Virgil’s brain slowly rebooted, and he felt his eyes open slowly. He was in a darkened room, reclined in some strange chair. His limbs felt heavy, and only a small amount of light poured in from around the corner were the voices came from.

            The young man’s heart rate, though, shot up as he noticed strange devices above him, suspended from the ceiling. In the faint light, darkened tools of observation watched him. _I’m going to die._ He thought frantically. _I’m tied down, they’re going to kill me and dissect me. Holy hell, what was… how…_ Virgil pulled against his restraints…

            …except he had none.

            Virgil’s body was still heavy, but he wasn’t tied down. He managed to sit up, though his head spun, and he grabbed for his phone in his pocket. Turning on the light, the room was soon illuminated more fully.

            A poster on the wall detailed different kinds of teeth and from what animals they came from. The strange item above him was a magnifying glass lined with a light fixture as well as a weird camera that attached to a nearby computer. Tools all turned out to be in sterile casings, packed away neatly in drawers with labels. The reclined surface he was on was stable but not exactly comfortable, giving him an incredibly familiar feeling.

            He was… in a dental office?

            Virgil began to categorize the voices. Two were definitely Patton and Logan, so this must have been Logan’s office. There were other voices down the hall, some familiar but others not. At max, there was maybe four or five people over there.

            That was still more then Virgil’s one.

            He decided to stay there. He needed to think. He looked around, but the only window to the side would not open, and shattering it would definitely alert everyone to what he was doing. He could try fighting his way out, but he was in no way fit, and, even if he was, his whole body was yelling at him that he was to lay down.

            Memories slowly came back, and he pieced together what had happened.

            He’d passed out… after realizing his entire town was made of monsters and creatures of myth. Patton was some kind of werewolf? Logan… a vampire? Roman had WINGS! He clutched the bar of the chair as he remembered to breathe, not wanting to pass out again.

            Ok, ok, so he was in a town of monsters. He’d moved into a town of monsters. What would they even do with him? They said zombies ate brains… would he be fed to the vampires and zombies, never to be seen again? _No._ A voice, a logical one sounding very much like Logan, noted in his head. _They would have likely dismembered you while you were incapacitated. Plus, were they not discussing letting you go a few moments ago?_

Yes, he had heard them discussing something like that. They wanted to wipe his memories, but he had been here too long. He could swear to silence, though. He’d never tell a soul. He could just pack up and leave and…

            …and what? Live in his car? He’d have nowhere to go, no one to turn to. He’d sunk his whole future into this move, and he’d become so invested even in the few people here that he had met. They thought he was a zombie, sure, but they never bat an eye at him.

            Maybe… maybe he could convince them to let him stay?

            It was a crazy, crazy thought. He swore he heard Roman, and Patton, and even Mrs. Emma cheering him on. A human living in a town of monsters. He was an outcast once more, but, hell, what else was new? He could return to his old ways, just run his store and stay inside if need be until he could figure out a better move. Nobody would have to see him. He could even hire someone to run the store for him.

            He took a deep breathe and stood, steeling his nerves as he walked towards the lit hallway.

            He found the hallway branched into an office with Logan’s name on the door before giving way to an intake area where several people were. There was a couch and a few chairs, a handful of geometric paintings on the wall as well as a table for coloring (that looked very much like something Patton would put in). A man, who was milky blue-grey, walked across the floor in a circle even as he didn’t touch the floor, deep in thought. Patton was in a chair, still in his weird half-wolf form as he played with the fur of his tail. Logan sat next to him, no longer having extended fangs, his eyes back to their dark blue. The last figure wore sunglasses inside, a leather jacket over his shoulders, and Virgil vaguely recognized him. He was the local real estate agent, the only one for the town, in fact. His name was something with an R… Robbie… Reggie… Rem…

            There was a gasp. “HUMAN!” The voice screamed as everyone flinched. All eyes were turned up, now on Virgil as he inched out of the doorway. The scream had come from the… ghostly man.

            Patton recovered as he jumped up, tail wagging. “Vigil!” He rushed forward but stopped a few feet from the human. “Oh, kiddo, are you alright? You had a bit of a fall there.”

            Virgil felt his blood pump into his hears as he nodded. “I’m fine. Just… shock.”

            “Well, I imagine that you would be.” Logan nodded, standing back but not so distantly. “You… did not know that we were…” He paused before he referenced his face, Virgil now picking out the slightly-elongated teeth in his mouth as his eyes took on a slightly red hue.

            Virgil nodded. “Yeah, uh, I guess I’m not as perceptive to the weird as I thought.”

            “The brain tends to create a narrative and stick with it, as we are realizing.” Logan nodded.

            Patton nodded. “I was just thinking about how you didn’t really smell right… for a zombie, that is. Not that you smell bad, kiddo.”

            “No offense, Pat.” He looked to the ghostly man. “Hi, I’m, uh, Virgil.”

            The man nodded. “I am Mayor Moon, and we need to deal with… this.”

            “Perhaps we should sit down and talk?” Logan posed.

            “With a human?!? He will just run off and do something should we let our guard down!” Moon threw.

            “Uh, gurl, no.” The relator threw in. “The kid is not the type, believe me. I ran the background check.”

            “And missed that he was human.”

            “Hey, I hadn’t had my Starbs when I did it.” He added, sipping dramatically from a paper cup in his hands.

            Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, Remy…” _Ah, Remy, that was his name._ Virgil thought.“You need a more thorough system.”

            “Hey, it’s not failed me before, and we honestly don’t get many people moving this way, anyway.” He shrugged before pointing to the human in the room. “You want some coffee?”

            “You’re not gonna put anything weird in it, like poison or brains or something, right?” Virgil posed as he watched the man.

            The jacketed man gasped. “And beseech one of the greatest food discoveries in the world? Never!”

            Remy made a pot of coffee, and they were all sat down, Virgil feeling very alone on his quarter of the circle as Patton and Logan sat distantly to his right in the sofa. Remy lounged off to the left easily, and Moon sat directly across from him… hovering cross-legged in the air.

            “So… where do we begin?” Moon asked as he looked around.

            “I’m not going to spill the beans.” Virgil blurted out before he lost his nerves. “And I don’t – can’t – leave yet. I kinda sunk a lot into this move, and, if you want me gone, I need time to get it all sorted out.”

            There was silence.

            “You… want to stay?” Patton asked in a small voice.

            “I mean…” Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what you guys want to do with me, but I figure you want me gone. It’s not like I have much of a home to go back to, so I just… need time to relocate if you want me out.” He took a breath.

            Moon lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t know if I can trust you.”

            “If I may,” Logan cut in as he raised his hand. “I could… use a spell to authenticate his statement.”

            Virgil turned. “What kind of spell?”

            “As you may have realized tonight, I am a vampire.” Logan noted as he adjusted his ever-preset tie. “I have certain powers associated with my species, and am sufficiently versed in a minor… control spell. Before you ask, it works as such: I will give you a simple direction, and you must follow through with it. I will simply ask you to speak your true intentions for the next thirty minutes. I will not make you do anything further. You will remember what was asked of you.”

            “You can mind control people?” Virgil threw, open mouthed.

            “Not necessarily. Too complicated of a request can be broken if it violates the principles of a person, and it requires direct eye contact to cast.” He gestured to his spectacles. “These serve a dual purpose in correcting my nearsightedness as well, in that respect.”

            The purple-haired boy mulled it over. He felt his nerves rising, but, if this was the only way… “Ok, but just thirty minutes.”

            Logan stood and walked the short distance to Virgil. He offered a hand. “I require to take your hand. I have not had this cast on me, as it cannot work on other vampires, but I have been told that it makes you feel a tad… eh, airy, for lack of better terms.”

            The boy gulped as he took the other man’s hand. He looked up, Logan having already removed his glasses, and the man’s eyes turned red.

            Anyone watching noticed the red sheen to cross over Virgil’s eyes. Logan spoke slowly but clearly. “You are under my spell. For the next thirty minutes, we, the people of this room, will ask you a series of questions. You may decline to answer a question or you must voice your full, truthful answer to it.”

            The airy feeling was accurate as Virgil’s brain felt fuzzy, his body existing just a pinch in front of him. “Yes, I understand.” He said as Logan released his hand. The man replaced his glasses, the red going down from his eyes even as it remained in Virgil’s.

            “What is your plan here?” Moon began without pause.

            Virgil turned to him. _Shit. Here comes outing myself._ He thought. “I came here because I came out to my family as gay, and they didn’t take it well. They didn’t take well to me in general. My job was shit in my hometown, and people disliked or outright hated me because I was different. Moving here to take over my uncle’s shop was my way out. It’s why I can’t leave yet – I can’t go back.”

            “What is your reaction to us now that you know we are not human?” Logan cut in, Moon’s mouth open.

            “Honestly? I’m anxious, scared, and kinda awed. I mean, monsters are real and myths are legit. In some sense, anyway.” Virgil noted. “I’m pretty sure that you guys aren’t man eaters since, ya know, I’m alive still.”

            “Oh heavens no!” Patton gasped. “Sure, some of us have diet supplements with human things, but we usually eat other animals.”

            “Patton is correct. I, myself, do not need human blood. It is usually more necessary for younger vampires, but these days we get it from blood banks.” Logan noted.

            Logan was about to continue, but Moon cut him off. “Why do you really want to stay? Collect more data to tell the world?”

            Virgil bit his lip. The answer was no, but in starting, he’d spill his guts. He looked at the people around him and knew he had to answer. “I like it here. Even knowing that there are witches and ghosts and whatever, I don’t think I’ve ever felt more at home anywhere. I kept waiting for it to crash down, and here it comes. If I got my choice, I’d just let everything stay the same. I like Patton and Logan, I like my block, I like my shop. If you want me gone, I’ll leave and never tell anyone that real monsters and magic exist, that Wolves’ Creek even exists. Again, I need time to make sure I got somewhere to go, first, if I am going… and the thought of leaving is also distressing to me because I finally felt like I fit somewhere.” He gasped suddenly, feeling like his soul had been smacked back into his body like a rubber band. “Fuck.”

            “Language!” Patton chided.

            The red released from his eyes as Virgil took a sip of his coffee, his throat dry. “Well, I guess I just barred my soul. Happy, Mr. Mayor sir?” Virgil went onto the offensive, glaring at the man.

            Moon looked… odd. “I… have never heard a human so valiantly want to stay amongst us simply because he felt like he was meant to be here.”

            Remy, who had remained quiet up until now, piped up. “Told you he’d be a good fit here.”

            Virgil suddenly felt warm, fuzzy arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. “Awww, kiddo! I’m so sorry that you didn’t have a good family. You don’t deserve to be treated that way because you are different…” Patton sniffed. “We’ve all felt different.” He looked up to the others. “Haven’t we? Wasn’t that the whole point of the Magic Map?”

            Moon sighed and put his face in his hands. “Robert, if you were still here. I’d strangle you… Ok,” He looked up, louder. “Human Virgil, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we did offer you residence here. We can’t put you back into the human realm anymore as it is clear you see this as home. I’m keeping an eye on you, and if you cause trouble, it’s a one-way ticket out.”

            If Virgil wasn’t being squeezed so hard by Patton, he’d swear this was all some sort of drugged up dream.

            It was early morning, as it turned out, when they left the dental office. Patton and Logan had walked Virgil home, Logan explaining some of what happened before he woke up. Virgil’s exclamation had drawn a bit of attention, and it was Logan who’d offered his nearby office to take the human to until he came through. Moon had come with as the mayor to sort this out, and he’d grabbed Remy who was supposed to make sure that their residents weren’t human. Many monsters had bad histories with humans, and they formed communities to allow themselves to be themselves without disguise. Like Virgil assuming they were all weird humans, they’d assumed he was the undead due to his pale completion, his bad sleep habits, dark make-up, and tendency for torn clothing (as was in fashion with a lot of younger zombies). He’d come in and out for a few hours, completely exhausted from his attack and, well, lack of normal human sleep schedule.

            Virgil listened the walk. He was feeling the weight of the night on him as he walked. As the sun rose, he noticed that Patton shifted slowly back into his human visage, whether he intended to or not, and the two made sure that he’d gotten into the house before going their own ways. Patton had told Virgil that, if he needed anything to please call them.

            Virgil managed to lock up and go up the stairs to his room. He closed all the shades, throwing off his clothes and shoes to leave him in his underwear. Pulling back the covers, he crawled in, ignoring the smudging of his make-up into his pillow. He fumbled for his stuffed animal, knowing that, without it, he’d be unable to fall asleep.

            In the wee hours of the morning, Virgil rested, his mind and body needing respite before he faced whatever was coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you again for reading and please comment! I'd love to hear more!
> 
> EHEHEHE Yes Moon is Moon from the TS Shorts. If I was to say what he was, he's a moon spirit. He looks ghostly but his apparent solidness corresponds to the phases of the moon. Remy is the relator that thought Virgil being 'the walking dead' and 'dead inside' meant that he was a zombie and not just really emo (he hadn't had enough starbs yet sorry boo). Of course, because he figured this was a monster town and he was a monster, he'd just google them.
> 
> For now, though, Moon's gonna wait and see. He's a little twitchy because they ARE a monster town but Logan used magic so maybe it will be ok. Honestly, Virgil doesn't look or sound like a monster hunter or crazy conspiracy theorist.
> 
> Heads up that the next chapter will likely be posted Friday. Again, I'm trying to space these out so I have enough time to write them up well (plus I got some other IRL stuff to get done T.T)
> 
> Thank you again! Happy Halloween 2kgayteen, Fanders!!!


	5. Anti-Climactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is expecting chaos after the truth comes out.
> 
> What happens... isn't that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHE THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE GREAT COMMENTS!
> 
> Now back to your regularly scheduled doofuses.

            Virgil had expected riots in the streets, creatures out for his blood, death, destruction...

            And yet here he was, a week after the event, at his shop scrolling through Tumblr.

            He hadn’t opened the shop the day after the event, having used it to ‘recover’ (slash hide from impending doom). In that time frame, the news had spread like wildfire through the town that Virgil was a human and wasn’t getting instantly booted.

            The day after, Virgil had a very quiet day of work where people looked into the shop but did not enter. He felt his nerves rising that day. He thought, after decades of people (or a few persons – he didn’t know what they were) running this place, a human would run it into the ground.

            Day three had business as usual.

            He had a normal customer flow that day, with Emma being a mid-day visit for her international herbs. She had seen Virgil sweat, and the woman told him what was up.

            “Sonny, we’re all a bit shocked, but, honestly? A lot of us were humans or knew some good humans in our lives. We’re all a little skittish, but Moon is good at their job. Me and the other old fogies around here have been around the bend once or twice, and I know, for a fact, that your aura is good. A little angsty, a tad sarcastic, but good. Lots of us got senses like that.” She nodded. “Besides, it would be rude to Robert to run his nephew out of town like that after all he did for us.”

            People came around. His regulars came for their weird orders, a couple came in and argued over some furniture piece and if they’d even get it in the car, some kids came by after school to look for books.

            Now that Virgil was looking, it was easy to see the more inhuman features. Some of the older people had greying or bluing skin, the woman of the couple had scales on her neck and ears while the man’s ears were pointed, his eyes just a little too big. The kids were a mix, but one girl’s jacket was ribbed along the back and, while Virgil was watching, one boy stuck his tongue out at another, revealing a long, forked tongue. Another kid glittered a lot like Roman did.

            He’d been watching people more this week, and he couldn’t believe how blind he’d been. He’d looked it up online, and it was apparently a thing that you could convince yourself what was reality, and your brain would just find work arounds to fit everything into that factuality. Virgil had always been under the impression that these people were human, and, well, they weren’t.

            Then the door flew open, and Virgil glanced up to see his usual glittery customer. “So… Rumor has it that you are human.” Roman noted as Virgil lifted his eyebrow.

            “Yup. Turns out, no one else is.” Virgil looked back at his phone. “I didn’t get much Disney this week, but if you’re looking for art prints we got a ton of those.”

            Roman came forward, looking around, before he held a bag out. “Got time to talk, actually, Dark and Stormy Knight? I’ve never actually met a human before. Plus, gotta make sure my kingdom is safe.” He nodded.

            Virgil looked around. No one else was in the store right now. “Yeah, let me grab the spare stool in the…” Roman waved his hand. The area behind the counter filled with Roman’s signature gold dust before it solidified into a table with a shimmery red sheet over it. The plates and silverware were ornately carved as a chair of aged wood and soft red pillows appeared across from Virgil. “Uh…”

            Roman easily moved around and sat in the chair, opening the bag to reveal a few normal cartons of food. “I picked up a few things from the Sleepy Diner – great food, Valerie says you’ve never been, which is a tragedy! Didn’t know much of what humans eat, so I just picked a couple things…” Roman smiled as he threw the bag behind him, it landing on the counter.

            “Uh… yeah. I’m not sure what… you eat… actually, not to be rude, but, like, what are you?” Virgil asked as he set his phone down, spinning in his chair to look at Roman.

            “Oh! I thought it was obvious. I am a Fae.” He noted as he tossed he tossed his hair behind his ear. “Actually, now that I’m not outside…” He took off his jacket as two wings spread out. They were the same beauty as when Virgil had seen them a week ago. Roman stretched his whole body out, his wings extending fully, before they came to rest just off his back like a cape. “It’s getting too cold, ya know? I know some people say it’s fine, but I’m sensitive to it. Don’t judge.”

            Virgil couldn’t help but stare. “Uh… wow.”

            “Oh! Have you never met a Fae? I must admit, my wings are quite handsome, are they not?” Roman grinned, fishing for a compliment.

            Virgil rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Sir Sing-a-Lot.”

            “Hey! I like that nickname, I’m gonna keep it.” Roman nodded. “So, sandwich, salad, gelatin…”

            Virgil looked at the weird jello thing Roman had brought and made a face. “What’s in the sandwich?”

            So Virgil had the sandwich as Roman ate the weird jello thing, which was apparently very good even as it looked weird to the young man. “So, since I have so gratefully fed you, you MUST answer all my questions.” Roman added as Virgil lifted an eyebrow.

            “This isn’t a magic thing, right?”

            “Uh… no, I’m just being polite. Do humans not do this?”

            “Uh, no, it’s just… you know, I’ve been trying to figure out the whole magic thing.” Virgil waved his hand. “Google and all that, but a lot of it is wrong.”

            “Ah. Yes, now, questions!” Roman leaned over, eyes wide as his wings buzzed ever so slightly. “Is it true you guys don’t have magic? Not even potions? How are airplanes? I’ve never been on one and have only seen them on TV.”

            “Uh… Well, yes, we, uh, don’t have magic. The closest I’ve gotten to brewing a potion is making soup, and… I’ve never actually been on an airplane, either.”

            “Really??? I thought all the humans used them!”

            “Yeah, well, I never really traveled as a kid. Took a bus to DC with my class when I was in high school, but it was kind of a disaster. My roommate barely talked to me, and I ended up getting sick on the second half of the trip.” Virgil shook his head. “What about you? Where have you been?”

            “Oh, all over the Magical Map! Usually I take the train, but on occasion, I will fly or take a car with some fellow travelers.” Roman nodded. “Oh, you know about the Map, right?”

            Virgil shook his head.

            Roman gasped before pulling out a seemingly normal smartphone. The case was red with little stars on it pared with a crown. He opened the device with his finger before scrolling through way too many social media apps. He opened one that looked like a map app before showing it to Virgil. “The Magical Map shows all the places that are hotspots for magical creatures like yours truly. Used to be actual maps, but then we got digital. See, here’s us right here.” He pointed to a city name that was golden instead of black, _Wolves’ Creek._ He zoomed out, and a couple other cities lit up within the state. Most were smaller towns, but the biggest city also lit up. Virgil noticed where his town would be in the next state over, and there was no gold there. “When you click it, you can get a lot of information on the magical communities there. Some are hidden amongst the human populations, but there are a lot like ours off the beaten path.”

            Virgil’s eyes widened as he zoomed out further. He clicked through a few random towns, looking at the basic details. Sure enough, some were integrations of humans and magic, the humans like him, blind to the magic around them. Some were magical communities fully, and some were sections of cities where magical markets and people worked, lived, and freely expressed themselves.

            Virgil pushed the phone back. “I’d love to see those.”

            “I mean, yeah, a lot are amazing.” Roman agreed before he tucked the phone back. “I’ve been to a bunch, but I never was able to see the human sides.” He looked back up. “What was your human town like?”

            “Hell.”

            “Sounds warm.”

            Virgil realized that Roman probably taking him literally. Who knew? Hell could be a vacation spot, for all he knew. “It was the worst. The people there were nothing like you guys here.”

            “Human?”

            “Well, yeah, but…” Virgil rubbed the top of his head. “So, there were a lot of not-nice people in my town, my family being in the center of a lot of them. I was, well, like this as a teen, and it was all ‘this is a phase’ and ‘pull yourself together, Virgil.’” Virgil looked away. “Then I came out as gay, and, well, it got worse from there. I got people rushing their kids away from me, scowling at me every time I walked by them in the store. Of the few friends I had, most of them stopped talking to me or were told not to by my parents.”

            Roman frowned. “That’s not right. Tell me their names! They are not to hurt the royal friends of Roman, Prince of the Forest!”

            “Are you really a prince?” Virgil questioned. “Because I honestly thought that it was just you being… well, extra.”

            “I am always extra, excuse you.” Roman threw. “But, I am technically royalty. What do you know about Fae History?”

            Virgil answered honestly. He knew as much about Fae History as he did about apparently everything else magical – nothing at all.

            So Roman, in all his dramatic way, began to recreate the story of the Fae. Virgil learned about how the Fae had stuck to the forests of the world, their wings normally green and browns and yellow, like the forests they lived in. Along the way, a small group, usually related as family in blood, always grew magnificent wings that shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. They were the royalty amongst the Fae.

            But then during the 1700s, the Fae were struck by a terrible disease. Many died, and their numbers shrunk. Unrest from this led to the eventual Gilded Wars, and then the transfer of power in order to end the fighting peacefully. To be a royal was more symbolic now. Fae councils formed or grouped with other creatures, and, while many royal winged still worked in positions of power, the normal winged held their own. Roman had been born and raised a few towns over in a mainly fairy, Fae, and elvish community, moving to Wolves’ Creek when he reached adulthood for much the same reason as Virgil – he needed room to grow, to be himself. The Fae population was small here and usually just deferred to local government on rulings. Roman loved being here – the magic was more diverse, the people ever so different, and he loved that about his ever expanding world. He’d been raised with the stories of old, raised with the royal wings, so he always wanted to be someone who protected the innocent as some of his ascendants must have in the past.

            Virgil was a tad awed by it all. There was so much of history that he had no idea about, and, while it shared much with human history, he did want to learn more about his new world. Roman and Virgil exchanged a few more stories each before the afternoon gargle of teenagers and kids came through the doors, and Roman, realizing the time, gasped and flew out. Literally. He managed to disappear his things, but the food scraps and bags and things were all across the counter. Virgil yelled for Roman to help him clean up, but the sparkly man gave him a two-fingered salute before flying off to the theater.

            Virgil had so wanted to throw him the finger, but a little girl was looking at him, and the last thing he needed was someone’s mom coming in and complaining.

            Cursing in his head, Virgil swore to hide all the Disney stuff from Roman for the next week as he cleaned the junk left by the Fae. 

* * *

 

            It was after work that Virgil had found himself knocking on his neighbor’s door. He realized, talking with Roman, that he had so little to work with here. This was a whole new place, and that was frightening but fascinating. He’d always been chill with the dark shit and especially Halloween-y things, so he figured he’d try to get some help.

            So, he went to go see if the smartest person he knew.

            The door opened, and, sure enough, Logan stood there, tie gone but his shirt still neat with his slacks. “Salutations, Virgil, can I help you with something?”

            “Uh, yeah, I was, uh…” He wondered if this was polite. The bag at his side shook slightly with the wind. If Roman was anything to go by, he at least brought a food bribe. “I was wondering if I could ask some questions about, well, magic. I mean, you’re the smartest person I know, and, uh, I brought Crofters?”

            Logan’s eyes blew wide as he looked at the bag. He cleared his throat, regaining composure, even as Virgil grinned. “Yes, I think I can be amenable to it, but you can always ask me questions without the, eh, offering. I am always up for an intellectual discussion.”

            The two ended up talking for hours. Patton was at the park until late as it was his normal club meeting. The Wolves’ Run was for those who wanted to regularly go running and play with others, but Logan had clarified now that it was also a Were club. Adult Weres and their children could be found going out, going full animal and just stretching, running, and working out with other animalistic creatures. Patton loved to play around, especially with the kids, and run until he was exhausted. It was cathartic to many of them.

            Virgil learned from Logan that most Weres didn’t need the full moon to change from this line of thought, much like how vampires didn’t forever need human blood. Werewolves, like Patton, would at least need to partially change under a full moon, but otherwise shifts were completely under their control. They gave into instincts more in their animal forms, but they could still maintain human thought. The moon also gave them a boost of energy, which was usually why the kids were extra rambunctious under the full moon.

            Logan also answered many questions about vampires. Young vampires, as it turned out, were much more like their mythical counterparts, requiring human blood and being especially sensitive to the sun. As they aged, though, they grew out of those things. Logan was sensitive to the sun, but no more than Virgil, and he simply applied a healthy amount of sunblock in the morning to avoid burns. Logan was old enough to only need human blood in small doses every few weeks as a supplement to best support his health, and he could easily get that from the local blood bank. Otherwise, he ate ‘normal’ foods and drank animal blood (drinking blood was a necessary part of their diet, it seemed, but in the same way Virgil still needed to eat his vegetables and fruit).

            “What’s it like being a young vampire? Or a werewolf?” Virgil had asked the man as he gave his explanation. Logan could have easily been a teacher.

            “Hm… Well, Patton has told me about his childhood. He was were-born, always with his abilities, but he has an uncle who is a Bitten, someone who is adopted into a family. For Weres, it requires moonlight and certain circumstance to become a Were, and Pack mentality usually means that the person who brought the Bitten in must now raise them in some fashion.” Logan explained. “Patton would have more stories about that, and many of our neighbors belong to other Were Niches.

            “But vampires…” Logan rubbed his brow. “Vampires can turn anyone at any time, and it’s not always for the best reasons. My own mentor was like a father to me. I had known him for a long time before he revealed himself and turned me, but he did so to save my life from a deadly disease. He was and is a good man, still kicking in the old country. I keep trying to convince him to visit, but he is stubborn.” Logan shook his head in memory.

            “How old is he?” Virgil wondered.

            “About a thousand, give or take a few decades.” Logan noted, and Virgil choked on his drink. “Pardon?”

            “Sorry, just… how old are you then?” Virgil wiped his mouth. “Wait, shit, you don’t have to answer that.”

            “No, no, it is a fine question, especially from someone who is human. I was turned when I was a little older than twenty, and I have been a vampire for about four hundred years now.” Logan nodded. “Vampires can live millennia or more, and we have slight shape-shifting abilities to allow us to appear older or younger. Modern medicine and magical towns such as ours best help extend the identity we currently use, and, when we choose to ‘die,’ we can apply for a new identity.”

            “Uh… wow. I’m, just… I really need to wrap my head around this.” Virgil shook his head. “Did you get adopted or whatever then, too?”

            Logan looked out the window, a faraway look in his face. “Like I said, my mentor was good. He did teach me about being a vampire and helped me best hide until I’d matured enough to live on my own, but, no, vampires do not hold the same pack mentality as Weres. I’ve seen a few young vampires caught and killed because they could not hide from those who wished them harm.”

            Virgil felt a lump in his throat. He hadn’t thought about it up to this point, but, yeah, history was full of people getting outright killed if they were suspected of witchcraft or magic. “I’m sorry.”

            “It was not you, but the worst of humanity is why many of us chose to create our own safe havens.” Logan looked back. “I was a professor for a short time during the great depression and into the sixties. I met many young folk who were good, through and through. I saw Stonewall, walked in it, and knew that there were others like me who were different and defended it. Those young people just wanted justice in the word.”

            Virgil was literally talking to a man who must have seen history here. “So, like, did you meet anyone famous?”

            “Hm? Oh, a few, but do not ask me to remember some of them. The greatest minds that I have met I remember, but many have fallen to history, unfortunately. Apparently, Patton and I met some famous person a while back, but I have no idea who they were.”

            “So, if you’re four hundred and twenty, how old is Pat?”

            “Ah, he is sixty-three. Weres tend to mature quickly in their teens and then remain youthful looking throughout their lives, and, while they do not live as long as vampires, they outlive humans by many years. He also owns a disguise amulet should he ever need to ‘look his age.’ We met about thirty years ago. He was living in Paris at the time, working in a bakery, and I was there for a year of university.” Logan looked fondly into the distance. “We met on the human side of Paris first, his baking a personal favorite of mine, but, when I went to the magical market one full moon to pick up some animal blood, he was at the butcher getting some food as well. We dated not long after.”

            They derailed from there. Logan started reminiscing about dates he and Patton had shared. He told how they had been pen pals during the late 90s, sharing late night phone calls just to hear each other’s’ voices. Patton completed his Visa in France and, instead of renewing, he moved back to be with Logan. They got married in Wolves’ Creek, and they had been there ever since.

            While the human world was still adjusting to the LGBT+ community, the mythical world was REALLY gay to begin with. With the ability to change shape, gender was something that was as fluid as the water in the oceans. Male, female, both, other – didn’t really matter who or what you are as well as who you loved.

            Virgil wished he lived in that world… until he realized that he did.

            He was living in a world that, with magic and so many different species, there was so little space for there to be judgement on things like sexuality. Yes, there were other things about the magical world. Humans were a big thing, with their numbers being so much greater and the mob mentality being what it was. Some groups had their enemies within the magical community, their own irrational hate, but, at least here, in this town, those things fell away for a sense of community, of safety and acceptance.

            When Patton had gotten home, still half-transformed and tackling Logan to the ground as he came in, tail wagging a mile an hour, he made sure to enthusiastically greet Virgil from his snuggly perch on the vampire. He was happy, excitable, and then he was out like a light. Logan rolled his eyes and kissed his husband’s head. Virgil looked away at the utterly adorable duo.

            Logan ended up sending Virgil off with a list of books. Virgil was going to have to make a trip to another new place – the library – as it turned out.

            The human felt a lot better about talking to Logan after that, a lot better about where he fit in this little town, and about the people here.

            He took a deep breath of the nighttime air. The air was cool, thick with moisture. Virgil heard distant rumblings of storms beginning to roll in. For once, the streets were empty as everyone had headed home. It was calming.

            Virgil felt at peace as he entered his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is just learning so much about the magical world! However, to get to know it more, he's going to have to break his habits and bit and travel around town instead of store-home-store-neighbor's house-store-home.
> 
> Of course, with traveling around, he's bound to run into some real characters. Anyone want to wager a guess?
> 
> Until next time!


	6. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get to know his community better, Virgil must make a journey... to his local public library and not just stay inside his home and his workplace all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIRGIL'S DEATH-DEFYING JOURNEY BEGINS XD

            Virgil decided to make the full plunge. He made his plan and told himself to stick with it. It was a chilly, early autumn Monday when the shop had a little sign on the window, saying that they were closed for the day. Virgil, after checking and adding the sign at the shop, made his first stop – Sleepy Dinner. The streets were dead as he made his way to the café that Roman had brought food from the other day. It was cool this morning, so Virgil easily hid in an oversized black jacket with dark pants, a purple scarf half-hiding his face against the wind as a dark grey and beaten laptop bag slung around his shoulder to sit at his hip.

            The dinner was quiet with only some light music in the air, mostly instrumental covers of more pop-y songs. The place was cozy on the inside, a sign proudly saying that they brewed Starbucks coffee. While the entrance wall contained large windows, the rest was aged stonework, red bricks and dark brown paneling. Booths were along one wall, a corner booth containing a couple of hunched-over young adults at their laptops, while another wall met with a counter space that wrapped to the back. The counter only broke when it met a display case of cold goodies, like some wrapped snacks and desert, followed by a digital register. The counter extended out from there without anything in the way, most likely for to-go orders, and was open at the end for people to come in and out. Behind the counter was all manner of coffee machines and a door that led to a further kitchen space from what little Virgil could see. A scattering of tables and chairs filled the rest of the hard-wood floor space. Most of their menu, displayed on a chalk board above the machines, were various coffee drinks, but there was still a good menu of baked goods and simple dinner foods.

            At least, that’s what Virgil thought. Some of the things sounded downright disgusting. _Pigs’ Blood Pudding? Tete de veau with imported goat’s brain??? Bleh. I’ll stick with the grilled cheese._ Virgil repeated his order in his head about five times before he finally walked to the counter. There was a small bell with a note, _Ding if Ya Lonely!_ Virgil waited a few minutes before he did try the bell.

            Sure enough, there was a crash from behind the door as someone called out. “Comin’, Doll!” They called before the door was thrown open. Virgil choked as he saw who it was.

            “Wait, what? Aren’t you the relator???” Virgil threw as the man walked through the door, black shirt on and a small apron around his waist that was brown with little back and white coffee mugs on it.

            The man adjusted his sunglasses before grinning. “Eh! It’s our local human!” A few people glanced over, but most were just trying to work.

            Virgil looked around, shoulders hunched, ready for an attach. A few of the people looked up, but it was more at Remy’s yelling. “SHHH!”

            “Oh, psh, nobody’s gonna do anything in my place of business, right?”

            “Mr. Remy, I love your coffee, but I have a paper due in three hours.” One of the people, who appeared mostly human except for the flowers that seemed to flow through their brown hair and the leaves that curled up their cheeks. “Please let me work.”

            “See? College kids these days.” Remy pointed as Virgil hesitantly nodded. “So, what brings you to my neck of the woods? Word is you haven’t really been around, gurl.”

            Virgil shrugged. “Uh, a guy named Roman? He brought me lunch from your place the other day… here… wait, what are you doing here? Aren’t you a house guy?”

            “Only one in town! But you would be surprised how slow the relator business is for a town of hidden mythical creatures in the middle of the Midwest is. Between how long most people live – or unlive – and the fact that we’re a smaller town, I’m lucky to get three or four homes bought and sold throughout the year.” Remy shrugged as he sipped a mug of what Virgil could only assume was coffee. “I bought the dinner and made it my home in the meantime. I kept badgering Logan to bring ya around, but he’s stubborn.”

            “Oh, how do you know Logan?” Virgil asked as he leaned over the counter.

            Remy shrugged. “Long story. Short version: I’m his adopted son.”

            Virgil choked on air.

            “What???”

            “Here, order something and I’ll share the hot gossip.”

            So Virgil ordered a grilled cheese – for breakfast – and a coffee, black like his soul. Remy brought him a cappuccino instead, saying he was too gay for black coffee. Grumbling, Virgil took the drink. It wasn’t bad for his first cappuccino ever.

            “Oh, I love this story.” Remy grinned as he slid into the booth seat across from Virgil. “I mean, not always, but, anyway! So I was about fifteen? Yeah? So I’m fifteen, and this is the Great Depression – the pits man. Hunger was everywhere, war was on the horizon, the pits. I was in New York at the time trying to make a living off of newspapers, my ma working as a seamstress. Times were rough when this fancy-shmancy guy comes up to me and offers me a gig. He only said the pay before I dropped my papers and ran after it.

            “So, anyway, he has me doing some currier shit to the darker parts of the city. I knew all the nooks and crannies, and met all sorts of weird people. He liked me the most, I think. I was smart, taught myself how to read.” Remy leaned back in his seat. A sad look overtook his features. “My ma died a few months after I took the job. Doc said it was the flu. When my boss heard, he decided to ‘take me under his wing.’”

            “My boss turned me into a vampire.” Remy rubbed his neck. “And then he introduced me to his ex. It was apparently a ploy to get his ex back, and, when the guy still refused, I was abandoned.”

            Virgil felt the food in his mouth turn to sandpaper. “That… that… fuck, what do you even call a person like that?”

            “I prefer a sack of shit so bad not even the trolls would touch it, but that’d be too kind. Anyway, I try to get by, but I end up finding my way back to the ex’s place. The ex, mind you, broke up with this guy like two centuries back and has no reason to care. While the piece of rat’s ass dropped me, this guy saw me and took me in, showed me how to be a vampire and all that.” He tapped his glasses. “I’m still a bit on the young side. SUPER light sensitive, and my sleep schedule is shit, man. But, yeah, that was Logan. He doesn’t like when I say he’s my dad, because even by vampire standards I’m his ex’s son at best, and, honestly? I don’t care for it. It pisses him off tho when I do tease him about being old. Usually we have more of, like, a sibling relationship.” Remy finished off. “Blah blah blah, we move around a while, he goes to Paris for school once I can stand sunlight, I get into making coffee, he brings a bae home with him, and then we moved here! I was bored during the 2000s and got a relator’s license around then.”

            “Uh, wow.” Virgil managed to breath out. “So, uh, what was it like? Growing up with Logan?”

            Remy snorted and smiled. “He’s so awkward, gurl. Seriously, I came to visit him when he was in Paris. He pretends that he got together with Patton all his own, but, the way I heard it, he was a disaster gay. DISASTER. Oh, and he likes to think he’s the smartest person in the room, but you should see him EXE Error some time. Seriously, hilarious!”

            Remy turned out to be a good source of knowledge as much as Logan was but in a different way. While Logan could explain the ins and outs of troll biology, Remy had all the gossip on how Sally the troll was dating an elf named Earl which, really, was a terrible name for an elf what were his parents thinking??? He knew all sorts of useless pop culture facts but he knew at least a little about everyone in town, and his only claim to fame was that he could taste any well-made cup of coffee or even a bean and know exactly where in the world it was from.

            In exchange, Virgil talked about his favorite bands and movies, defending his claim that dark chocolate was better tasting then milk, and getting a few sugar packets thrown at him by an outraged Remy when he didn’t know what a Frappuccino tasted like. Remy then made him the gayest drink Virgil had ever seen (pastel ribbons of drink in a unicorn cup with a bendy straw that had a bow on it), and was forced to drink it just to have an opinion (it was too sweet, which got more sugar packets thrown at him). All in all, Virgil liked Remy. They bonded over weird social media loves, thinking Patton was adorable, and shared terrible sleep schedules.

            When the lunch crowd came around and Valerie, Remy’s employee, needed some help, did Virgil clean up and leave but not without sharing numbers with Remy. Apparently, Remy also had all sorts of embarrassing photos at home to share with Virgil that stared his neighbors. Virgil also told him to come by the store sometime, which he agreed.

            After that, Virgil ended up walking down the street and looking into a few of the other fronts along the main strip. There were a number of other restaurants, clothes stores, books and games, even a tailor and cobbler. Everyone was bundled up against the day chill, even as the sun was out, so Virgil easily hid in his jacket. He made his way past the one McDonalds in town towards the library.

            The Library was part of a long building that also housed the town’s fire house, police station, and government offices. It was pretty close to the elementary school, where Virgil saw kids coming out during what could only be post-lunch recess. Virgil had to stand and stare for a bit taking them all in.

            Even at a distance, it was easy to see some of the kids just… defied human limitations. Some took off from the ground on brooks, others with wings, and one with a carpet, as what looked like a football was tossed through the air. An adult figure floated up before settling on the roof to better watch them. On the ground, kids played on the outdoor equipment like normal kids, but he’d catch sparks of light, what Virgil could only assume was magic if Roman’s demonstration was anything to go by. A man in a witch’s hat ran over to a few of the kids, staff risen as he waved it around. A blue energy emanated from the thing before it settled on the kids, fixing whatever was broken. Kids very rarely came into his shop, what with it mostly being antiques and resale, but they would have to keep two feet on the ground there, and, with the cool weather, it was easy to miss more inhuman traits under scarves and his own ignorance of magic.

            Virgil tore himself away and ducked into the library after a while. He stopped as he walked in, seeing a LITTERAL dragon lady tending the counter. Well, they could have been just a dragon person, but the dragon was wearing what he’d assume he’d see on his grandma – long black skirt, Mary jane shoes, a floral top with a cardigan over it. She had a long neck covered in red and yellow scales that ran up to her snouted face. Her sleeves were rolled, revealing more scales and clawed hands. Books from the cart she was shuffling through floated up and off to various points in the library. Above all, she was easily eight feet tall, not to mention the tail that snuck out from her skirt and the wings that were folded against her back. Virgil attempted to skirt around her, but her eyes easily caught him.

            “Ah, it be the new boy.” She said as he gulped. Her voice rumbled with power even as it sounded like that of an old, haggard grandma. “Well, come over here. Everybody’s got to get the rules and apply for a library card, all the same.”

            Virgil shuffled over, ready to be eaten, but the lady really was just going through each and every rule thoroughly. Food was disallowed in most parts of the library except for the front, rooms were to be reserved with a school ID or license. You had to be QUIET and respect everyone there. Books had a two week return policy, books in sections 2010 through 2900 were only to be used in the library, some books in the 3000s could be only handled by experienced spell caster because they could and would bite you if you weren’t careful…

            There were a lot of rules, most normal for a library, and some quite distinct to this one.

            But once she was done and Virgil had filled out a library card application, she smiled at him, pat his head with her clawed hand, and told him that, should he have any questions, to please come find her. Virgil nodded and quietly asked where he could find a few books, pulling out the list Logan had given him from his pocket. She looked at it, knowing a few sections off the top of her head, but she pointed him to a bank of computers that were about ten years out of date, but they at least ran Windows seven.

            Virgil used the library database and located the books. He sat down at a table, just getting set up with his laptop to take notes, when a notification came into the corner of his screen.

_Unknown number: Hello Dark and Cloudy! Remy said you were out and about!_

_Me: Who is this?_

_Unknown number: Why, this is Roman! Prince of the Forest, guardian of all things Disney!_

_Me: Seriously? Prove it. Also, how did you get my number?_

            The unknown number returned with a video, the preview clearly showing Roman. Virgil was smart enough to plug in his headphones and turn down the volume before he hit play.

            “Virgil! It is your royal prince demanding your attention!” Roman struck a pose as he did so.

            “Hey V!” Remy waved in the background. “It’s chill. I vogue for this gurl.”

            “Yes, Remy told me your number when I saw that your shop was closed!” His video flew to the side as the frame cut off.

            A second message came in.

            _Unknown number: Sorry, I was rudely tackled by one of my fellow troupe members._

_Me: Ok, say I believe you_

_Princey: *offended that you would ever doubt me*_

_Me: Why are you texting me? I’m trying to work_

_Princey: You are certainly not at your place of work!_

_Me: I’m doing some studying at the library_

            Roman didn’t reply after that. Virgil figured he’d get his peace and quiet, so he opened the first book and began to skim the first pages.

            Virgil got a few minutes of quiet reading done before the doors flew open. “VIRGIL! I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THE DRAGON WITCH!”

            “ROMAN GET OUT YOUR BAN IS NOT UP!”

            “BLASPHEMY!”

            Virgil looked up, saw the prince with a foam sword as the librarian held a book as if to throw it, and pulled his hoodie up over his head, increasing the volume of the music blaring through his earphones, pretending he didn’t know the idiot who had just come in screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHE THE DREADED DRAGON WITCH VS PRINCE ROMAN - THE TALE COMMENCES (Continues?)
> 
> Also anyone else getting into DeltaRune because HELP ME I REALLY LOVE IT THUS FAR (It's also strangely reminding me of Homestuck don't look at me like that it's true)


	7. Adventures in Dramatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what can only be described as a disastrous Library trip, Virgil is now forcing Roman to be his book pack mule. He soon regrets this when Roman inadvertently takes the books hostage.
> 
> Meanwhile, a dentist and a guidance councilor have a battle of cuteness over lunch :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE LOGICALITY AND ROMAN CAUSING HIS PATENTED BRAND OF DISASTER!
> 
> Also these plays are not Disney who was in charge of this???

            There was a knock at Patton’s door as the werewolf looked up, scattered papers across his desk within his office at the guidance office. Sure enough, his husband stood there with a slight smile on his face. “Logan! What a surprise!” Patton quickly jumped up, scooting around the desk of papers to hug his husband and peck him on the lips. He tasted like Crofters and smelled like old books and mint. “What are you doing here, baby bat?”

            “It was a slow day at the office. I supposed that it would be optimal to obtain food, and I thought it would be a pleasant bonus to come bring you some. Remy says hello, by the way.” Logan related as the other man giggled.

            “Well, shucks, I’ll have to stop by later!” Patton leaned over, seeing the bag in Logan’s hands as he tried to sniff it. “Oooo, ah, burger?”

            “Meat lovers, just for you.” Logan received another peck on the lips.

            “Best.” Peck. “Husband.” Peck. “EVER.” Peck.

            A few kids walking by the office at that moment gagged at the gooey sight. They were obviously sixth graders and had not yet hit the confusing stages of puberty. “Ew… cooties!” One belched.

            “Wait, can a boy give another boy cooties?”

            “Dude, kissing is just gross in general.”

            Patton leaned out, shaking his head. “Get to class, kiddos!”

            “Headed to the cafeteria, Mr. Patton!”

            “Do they not refer to you by your last name?” Logan asked as he sat down at one of the chairs. Patton closed the door before clearing some space at his desk. While it appeared to be a disaster, which it was, everything always ended up filed away neatly by the end of the day thanks to some tips and tricks Logan had taught him.

            Patton shrugged. “It makes the kids feel cool that they can call me by my first name.” The man chuckled. “Makes their old guidance councilor more relatable.”

            Logan began to unpack the lunch when a sudden sneezing fit hit him. Were it not for his reflexes as a vampire, things would have fallen across the desk and on the floor. “Ah, excuse me.” He apologized.

            “Hon, are you ok?” Patton handed Logan a tissue from the table.

            Logan accepted the item to wipe his nose. “Yes, I believe it may simply be some dust in my sinus cavity or the weather changes. I have been sneezing all morning.”

            “Well, you know what they say – if you are sneezing, someone is talking about you!” Patton poked his husband with a grin. “Guess someone likes talking about you.”

            “Preposterous.” Logan replied with a sniff. “If that were the case, you would never stop sneezing.”

            “Because I’m so popular?”

            “Because I compliment you to my customers all day, every chance I get.” Patton’s face filled with pink as he giggled.

            “Lolo, you are such a charmer.”

            Logan smiled in return. “And you are beautiful.”

            “Now stop that! It’s my turn to compliment such a handsome, brilliant man such as yourself!”

            “And yet you are more enchanting then every star in the sky.”

            Patton ducked his head into his hands, giggling like a look as he stomped the floor in quick succession. Logan loved to fluster his husband.

            “I will physically fight you.”

            “Tragic. I’ll have to eat this burger to regain my strength. And this cookie…”

            “NOOOOooooooooo…”

            They shared the cookie in the end, but Patton got the bigger piece.

* * *

 

            A few blocks over, the scene at lunch was completely different.

            “WHY am I carrying these RIDICULOUSLY heavy tomes???” Roman whined as he fluttered in the air next to Virgil. His arms were filled with three giant textbooks.

            Virgil glared at the Fae over his scarf. “Because you made a scene, and I had to leave the library.”

            “I had to SAVE you from that FIEND, THE DRAGON WITCH!”

            Virgil hadn’t been kicked out of the library like Roman, but the only way to make the idiot leave was to go with him. After apologizing to the librarian, who sighed and checked him out without fanfare, she told him that, if he ever needed to get away from the Fae, she had a few spells in her book to ward him off. Virgil appreciated the compliment and promised to come again for peace and quiet (as well as to return her books in time).

            She seemed to like him. He’d sat through her entire spiel, after all, without huffing off or losing focus.

            Roman was the opposite of that.

            He was on her banned list.

            “How do you even get banned from a public library?” Virgil threw as he waved his arms around. “What, did you try to recreate Moana in the children’s section?”

            Roman landed on the ground next to Virgil, shivering as he pulled his wings back under his jacket through thin slits that were easily missed. “While that is an excellent idea, it was not! The battle between the Prince of the Forest and the Dragon Witch begins many years ago…”

            “Nevermind. I don’t have the patience for your overdramatic storytelling.” Virgil threw as Roman gave his patent-pending Offended Princey Noises.

            “Rude!” The Prince threw as he trailed along. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Roman spoke again. “I’m cold.”

            “Well, I don’t control the weather.” Virgil threw back. “No magic, remember?”

            “Stormy Knight, I am a Fae of the sweet summer breeze! I request that we pause at a place to rest and warm.” Roman threw valiantly as he shivered again. “Plus I left my heating stones in my bomber, which I’m sure Toby has.”

            So this was what began Virgil’s next brave and harrowing adventure – a trip to the theater to retrieve Roman’s missing jacket. The community theater was actually much more ornate then Virgil had initially thought it would, but, as Roman explained, the fine arts were something that a lot of them cherished. Storytellers had long shared the secrets of the magical world, and the magical world liked to share their own stories as well through their own tales.

            The theater, while quite old, was well-maintained, a brick exterior with a sixties-style lettering marquee. There was a newer building next door that appeared to meet with the side of the theater wall, a large mural depicting an old-fashioned film projector, musical instruments, and dancers of all sorts. Some were simple ballet figures while others bore wings, tap shoes, and magnificent gowns and handsome suits. Some of the things on the mural Virgil could only assume were magical objects or some weird theater things, because he couldn’t identify them.

            Roman rushed past the marquee doors and in as Virgil followed, the human having forced the Fae to hold his books earlier for the library incident. Virgil was regretting this now as Roman now held his books hostage (and he wanted no damage to come to them). The purple-haired man followed the sparkling man-child in. Virgil paused when walking in to enjoy the scene. The inside was ornate but not contentiously so, with a stand where someone must have taken tickets, a small open area with red aged carpeting leading up to a snacks counter. The ceiling was vaulted, displaying old production posters along the main floor wall and giving way to a series of chandeliers on the ceiling. On either side of the counter, two stairwells wrapped around to what must have been upper level seating while two doors under the stairwell led to additional seating.

            Roman shook himself out, sighing at the warmer interior of the theater. “Ah, welcome to my home away from home, Young Darkling! This is the Crystal Theater! It’s been around for ages, and the towns history of music, dance, and, of course, acting can be trailed all back to here since the mid 20thcentury! Come! You MUST meet my troupe!” Roman bounced off, still holding Virgil’s books hostage.

            The young man groaned as he followed the Fae, the other man trailing glitter as he entered one of the lower level doors.

            The inside of the theater was simple – velvet seating, stairs, and a large stage with thick, rosy curtains currently pulled back. At the center, several people were pouring over papers spread all around the stage as various props lain around. Roman didn’t pause as he used his wings to lift up and drift onto the stage. “There is no need to fear! For I, your Prince, am here!”

            “Took you long enough.” One person snarked as they sat up. Thick, bat-like wings hung over their shoulders in a light brown even as their hair held all colors of the rainbow. “I have looked over all these plays, and, Roman, sweetie, this is supposed to be for the kids.”

            “But what kids WOULDN’T love any of these Disney masterpieces?”

            The bat-like person stood, giving a look of confusion before a snort. “Roman, these are the ORIGINAL plays you pulled.”

            “And…?”

            “Do you not know the original stories?” Virgil gasped and gripped his chest. “Dude, they are my lifeblood. The dark and dreary truths of times long gone.”

            “Also really creature-ist.” Another fellow threw as he tossed a packet to the side.

            Roman huffed as he snatched up a packet, setting the books down as he did so. He flipped through it. “Well, I don’t see what the pr…obl… oh, OH, HECKITY HECK WHAT IS THIS???”

            “And that is why we are not producing it.” The person nodded before turning to Virgil. “You here for tryouts? Little early since we don’t have a play.”

            Virgil shook his head. “Pompous Prince over here stormed into the library and got me booted. I just followed him because he had my books.”

            “Dude, you NEED to stop antagonizing Zelda.” One boy in the back threw as he stretched, large clawed feet and hands going long and wide as his tail shot up.

            “Excuse you, this is the Dragon Witch’s fault to begin with.”

            “So,” The bat person cut off as they turned to Virgil. “I’m Talyn, I’m usually the producer and head stage manager on the plays here. That over there is Terrance with the tail, this is Toby, and that over there is Kai with his girlfriend, Lauren. You already know Romano, it seems.”

            “Virgil.”

            Kai perked up, their baggy scatter pants ruffling as they did so. “Hey, are you the new human in town?”

            “Yup.”

            “Neat.”

            “Eh, it’s not that cool.” Virgil shrugged as he hopped onto the stage.

            Roman dropped the script in distaste. “Bleh. I need the Disney versions. Also, where are Thomas and Joan? Should they not be here as well?”

            Talyn rolled their eyes. “They swore they were making a quick stop at Walmart, but I’m pretty sure they got lost in the Halloween isle again.”

            “We really can’t let them go alone.” Lauren nodded.

            Just then the front doors flew open as two figures ran in. “Sorry we’re late!” A young man called, wind-blown brown and purple hair messy as he ran. Behind him, another figure entered more easily. “There was an issue with a shirt.”

            Talyn opened their mouth then closed it. “Nope. Don’t wanna know. Virgil, that’s Thomas, and the other one is Joan.”

            Thomas turned to Virgil, showing a bright smile as he waved. “Hey! You new to the theater?”

            “Nah. Roman caused an incident at the Library.”

            “Classic.” Joan smirked as they walked past. Their eyes twinkled brighter than anything Virgil had seen, and their ears were longer and pointed.

            Thomas sighed as he turned to Roman. “Seriously? You got someone else banned?”

            “No!” Roman defended before he paused. “I think.”

            “He didn’t. I left to get him out before he started a fight with an old woman.”

            Thomas shook his head. “Yeah, that’s Roman. He’s got some reputation with the ‘Dragon Witch.’ Have you heard the story?”

            Virgil shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, Roman was going to give me some version of it on the way here, but I could tell he wasn’t going to give me a straight answer.”

            Roman, somehow, heard this from his place on the stage. “Nothing is ever straight about me!” He returned before he went back to crowding around a laptop with Terrance, Kai, and Toby. They were, apparently, looking at other scripts for a production. Joan and Lauren were walking off stage with the now-discarded scripts to return them to whence they came.

            Thomas shook his head. “Yeah, well, I moved here around the time Roman did, and let me tell you about the ‘Story Telling Incident.’ It comes with part 2 and 3, mind you.”

            Virgil ended up spending a lot longer at the theater after that. Thomas ended up telling the human all about the misadventures of Roman and the dragon librarian. Later, when Kai and Lauren pulled snacks from the storage room, they all ended up sitting around and playing games. Virgil learned that Talyn was a horrible, horrible liar as well as part of the man-bat species, Joan called their hat Marco and was also a half-elf, Terrance was a werecat who loved Krispie Cream, Kai and Lauren had been dating a few years and were satyr and selkie, respectively. Toby was a nature spirit, specifically of fall, who had two siblings whist Thomas was their resident wizard, a person born to non-magical family even though they themselves were magical. He even had a little ‘wizard mark’ to prove it on his right elbow, a star encased in a swirly pattern. Roman was, of course, his overdramatic Fae self the entire time.

            Virgil couldn’t say he hated his trip to the theater, but he COULD endlessly tease Roman about how he was ‘mortal enemies’ with an elderly dragon lady because fictional tales.

            Roman regretted nothing, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters. ALL THE CHARACTERS!
> 
> Please leave a like, ring that bell... wait, this is AO3.
> 
> Comment and kudos! I'm also having some writers block, so I'm opening it up to the audience: what would you like to see? What kinds of prompts can you throw my way? Just please no NSFW or anything too angsty. Lil angst and fluff welcome!!! 
> 
> I can't promise anything, because there are some things that I have down that I know will become 'cannon' to this fic (I wrote ahead thank gods) but I LOVE to add!!! :D


	8. The Roman Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil blames Roman. It's the Roman effect.

            “I don’t know how Roman got me roped into this. I just don’t.”

            Patton rubbed Virgil’s shoulder even as the man chuckled. “That’s Roman.”

            “Stage crew? Set designs? UUUHHHGGGG I have to work with PEOPLE!”

            “At least you still get to wear black, kiddo.”

            “Only good point.”

            Virgil was wining to Patton on this Monday at noon. While Virgil used to work almost every day of the week, He now had Antiques and Things closed on Mondays so that he could have his day off and explore the town, see his friends (which was a strange experience itself – having real friends like these). Today, he was at the middle school to whine to Patton about Roman.

            Roman, of course, was at the school all the time to get kids into theater and musical as one of the representatives. He worked with Higgins, the actual Choir and Drama instructor, to get students to come to or even do performances in the theater. Patton and Roman had known each other for a while, and Patton loved to send kids who needed to better express themselves Roman’s way.

            Patton simply chuckled as the human bemoaned how Roman had roped him into helping with crew. Roman had that effect on people. “You can always back out if you don’t want to do it, kiddo.”

            “I know, but then he gives me that stupid face that he makes.” Virgil gestured wildly. “Like I kicked his puppy or told him Disney was canceled. Seriously, he cries so much over that shi…rt. Shirt.” Virgil quickly corrected at seeing Patton’s Disapproving Dad Look.

            Patton brightened at that. “Welp, kiddo, I can’t give you much better advice then that. Anywho, is there anything else on your mind that your old pops can’t help you with?” Patton offered before he leaned over in his desk. He dug out two tins of cookies, fresh baked every couple of days. He’d found that sweets could help out stressed students, teachers, and random people to walk through his door. He also tugged from said drawer a fidget cube. There were other de-stress items in there, but he figured the fidget cube would work best for Virgil.

            Virgil spotted the cube and cookies, trying not to take the bait. “Well, I guess I have some questions still. Man, there is just… so much about this place. Was my Uncle really a ghost?”

            “And a wizard before that!” Patton grinned at the younger man. “Robert was one of the first members to help establish Wolves’ Creek back in the 1800s. He ended up sticking around after he died not long after, and has been BOO-gying it up here since.” Patton smiled. “I miss him sometimes. When he moved on, it was a real shock to a lot of us, but we’re glad that you came, kiddo. You’re a great addition to our town.”

            Virgil looked away, shoulders hunching. “I don’t feel it. I mean, I’ve been here only a few months, and I’ve hardly done much then cause trouble.”

            “Don’t you talk bad about yourself. I will FIGURATIVELY fight you!” At Virgil’s look, Patton shrugged. “Logan says I can’t physically fight my kiddos.”

            Virgil’s lips quirked at that. He realized, somehow, that the fidget cube had landed in his hands, and he cursed at Patton’s ability to sooth him (not really, but it messed with his whole dark persona). “Well, still, he founded the town.”

            “He did, but a lot of people had hands in it.” Patton nodded. “But it’s the new people who give our town it’s quirks! Sure, lots of us live long lives, but it gets boring doing the same thing in and out for centuries. We love growing and changing as much as you humans. We LIKE to keep up with the times, unlike those horrifying wizard books.”

            “Not a fan of Harry Potter? Wow, I’d thought you’d love them. They’re all… fantasy and wonder.” Virgil waved his free hand. “The first three books at least.”

            Patton’s face grew solid, a faraway look in his eyes as his pitch dropped. “Aragog, a ginormous spider in the Harry Potter Universe…”

            Virgil groaned, remembering Patton’s fear of spiders. “Patton, no, I get it.”

            “…he’s bold, he’s terrifying, and no matter where we all fit in… we are all his prey.”

            Virgil wondered if he should dial Logan.

            “He must be stopped.”

            He was dialing Logan.

            Logan picked up on the second ring. “Salutations, Virgil. How may I assist you today?”

            “Hey, so, it’s Patton.” Virgil began. “We started talking about Harry Potter.”

            “…creepy crawly death dealers…”

            Logan sighed as he heard his husband in the background. “Oh dear, he may be spacing out. As I am not there, Virgil, I need you to do me a favour.”

            In the end, Virgil ended up tugging Patton from his rolling chair into a softer, larger recliner that sat in the corner, closed the door, put on a candle, and sat as close to the man as he dared. Logan had explained that certain times Patton could loop into this spell, and he would need grounding to come out. Virgil had tried to just hold his hand, but, in the end, he’d cuddled Patton until the man snapped out of it. Then they ate cookies and talked about anxiety and sadness and expressing one’s self because that just happened sometime.

            Virgil left when a student came by for an appointment with Patton, feeling pretty good about himself. For once, he helped ground someone else, and Patton’s cuddles were great.

            Ringing from his phone broke his thoughts. The buzzing gave way as Virgil dug the phone from his pocket, a sigh crossing his lips as he saw the person. He answered and held the phone to his ear. “What do you need, Princey?”

            “HELP!!!”

            Even if the thing wasn’t on speaker, Virgil held it away from his ear, a few people in the school hallways staring at the man holding the phone away from his ear and the cry of distress. Virgil sighed at Roman’s babble over the line, only making something out about something human and also Spanish. When the man stopped to breathe, Virgil put the phone back to his ear. “Stop, ok, slow down and start over, and PLEASE stop screaming.”

            Princey made some distressed noises. “Well, it’s like this.” The man began. Virgil exited the school, already imagining the Fae man pacing about, wings twitching as he kept running a free hand through his mess of brown and gold curls. “I got a job, a REALLY big job, but the big boss wants to meet me. I normally deal with creatures or online human orders, but this guy is HUMAN and has a lot of connections so please help me you are the only human I know.”

            Virgil paused at a crosswalk, looking out oddly. “So, wait, what?”

            “I have to go in for a very important meeting.” Roman sighed on the other end. “But I’m… concerned that my princely mannerisms could create panic.”

            Virgil was beginning to catch on. “You need help appearing human?”

            “YES!”

            Virgil continued his walk. “Ok, no need to freak, Princey. Being human’s not that hard.” The young man paused in thought. “Never mind you’re doomed.”

            Roman cried in destress on the other end.

            The purple-haired man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, ok, I’ll see what I can do.” He admitted defeat. “But number one question – do you know how to stop the sparkling?”

            “Uh… no?”

            Virgil checked his wrist watch. “I’m going to text you an address. Meet me there at four. Bring me the outfit you plan to wear. Later.” Virgil hung up as Roman further wined and complained. Sighing, Virgil took a new turn as he shot a text to someone that he knew and trusted to help. 

* * *

 

            Four-thirty had Roman sitting on a bathroom toilet seat as a vampire and a human hung over him, and he was sure he was about to get killed, dissected, sacrificed… he was too pretty to die!

            “Stop fidgeting.” Logan threw as he pulled a hair. Roman gave off a cry of pain. “I can see about getting a disguise amulet made, but they are quite expensive and would take some time to order.”

            Roman shook his head. “Why do I even need to wear a disguise? Am I not the most beautiful specimen?”

            “I’m married.”

            “Plead the fifth.”

            “RUDE!”

            “And humans don’t just glitter like you.” Virgil pointed out.

            “YOU thought I was human!”

            “I thought you were dumping glitter on yourself, which also doesn’t speak highly of your sanity or whatever.” The purple-haired man stated with a smirk. “I stand by the insanity thing.”

            “Yes, while humans can forgive some of our more supernatural traits, your light-refracting skin will be all too clear of a sign that you are not, eh, a normal human. By many standards.” Logan tucked the hair into a bag and wrote a note on it. “When do you need this by?”

            “Two weeks.”

            Logan stared at Roman before reaching over and throwing the hair in the trash. “He’s doomed.”

            “You guys are the worst! I’m asking Patton next time.” Roman huffed. Patton was, indeed, there as well, but he’d come over with cookies and then fell asleep on the couch, having fulfilled his need to feed his kiddos before the day’s exhaustion caught up to him. “I thought we could order an amulet!”

            “They take two weeks _and a full moon_ to order.” Logan pointed out. “The next full moon is in three weeks. I should know – Patton sheds terribly this time of year, and I have the cleaners coming the next morning.”

            Virgil cracked his fingers. “Ok, looks like we’re doing this the old-fashioned way.” Virgil looked through Roman’s hair and picked at it. “Is your hair naturally glittery or is it that this is just excess?”

            “Normally, the particulates of my magic stick to it. It’s naturally brown after I shower.” Roman explained. “Why?”

            Virgil turned to grab a bag he had left by the sink earlier. He also pulled his phone out. “So, I’ve never done this before.”

            “Wait, what are you going to do?” The Fae threw as he covered his face. “I do not take kindly to bodily harm!”

            The emo rolled his eyes in return. “I’ve never done this kind of make-up. It’s called contouring.” Virgil set the bag down as he checked Roman’s hands. They’d just washed them, so the excess magic particulates were off. His palms lacked the distinct gold specks with more running up his exposed arms. “We’ll have to do something about the top of your hands, too. A good water-proof concealer and some accessories should cover this.”

            Logan adjusted his glasses. “What exactly is it that this ‘contouring’ does? Will it somehow change his skin coloration?”

            “More like cover it up. I may need some extra hands, though.” Virgil noted, holding his hand as it shook slightly. “Having an anxiety day.”

            “Understood. I will attempt my best.” Logan nodded. “It will be interesting to see how humans would be able to disguise themselves.”

            So the three watched many, many youtube girls and guys and non-binary guides show how to work contouring and make-up. Roman had experience with regular accentuation make-up, but he would never normally disguise his glittery exterior. Logan was fascinated by the techniques and blending of color to create an art that was as much science in its execution. Virgil was just trying to not take Princey’s eye out in the process.

            It took a long while before both Virgil and Logan stepped back to look at their work. “Huh, I don’t think we did too bad.”

            “It is, indeed, a distinct change and passable as human.”

            “Can I open my eyes now?” Roman asked, his eyes having been closed as they had applied the make-up.

            “Yeah.” Virgil replied as the Prince did so. Virgil handed the man a compact mirror, and Roman looked in.

            A gasp escaped his throat. It was him, but it was so… odd. His hair maintained its glow, but his face was lacking it entirely. The colors matched with his tone, with a simple lipstick applied to accentuate his lips and a slight amount of mascara (added by Virgil) to really open his eyes. The rest was in the base make-up, smoothing out all wrinkles while also leaving a natural feel to it all.

            It still looked weird.

            “Wow.” Roman said, but his voice was less amazed and more confused.  “I… I love it, but I also don’t.” He looked up. “It’s weird.”

            Virgil nodded. “That’s how I feel when I forget to do my eye make-up in the morning.” Logan still looked confused at the wording. “It’s not that he thinks we did a bad job, but he doesn’t like it in a personal way.”

            “Ah, thank you.” Logan carefully set the brushes and sponges by the sink. “I agree that, with a few more items, you will more than properly appear human.”

            There was a yawn at the door as the three looked up, a sleepy Patton at the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt, but I was going to order pizza. I’m too tired to cook.”

            “Patton, I can cook us dinner tonight.”

            “Logan, I love you, but crofters and peanut butter doesn’t count as cooking.” Patton threw back as the younger men snickered. Patton looked over before taking off his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt, and looking again. “Roman?”

            “Yes, the sacrifices I make for my living.” Roman dramatically sighed as he slumped.

            “No! I mean, it looks good! Not that you don’t! It’s just different.” Patton shook his head, waving his arms. “Words are hard.”

            “Mood.” Virgil commented as he stood. “Can I get in on that pizza? I’ll chip in.”

            “I like pizza.” Roman waved his hand.

            Logan sighed at the three. “Pizza it is then.”

            The three, who were all considered adults, started sharing high-fives and yelling out all the add-ons that they wanted. Patton and Virgil both reminded Roman (well, Patton reminded, Virgil swatted) that they couldn’t get garlic bread because Logan was ALLERGIC but Logan said it was fine to have it, he just couldn’t have it on his food and he’d take his medication to deal with the smell.

            While waiting for the food, though, Roman turned to the human in their midst. “Hey, Virgil, would you… I don’t know, be willing to come with me? I mean, I’m a prince that can handle anything… but back up would be fantastic.”

            Virgil shrugged. “I mean, it’s not that hard. Where is the meeting?”

            “Chicago.”

            Virgil choked on his drink. “Chicago?!? Dude, I can’t take off all that time.”

            Roman cocked an eyebrow. “I mean, you can take a day off of work, right? You own the place?”

            “Roman, Chicago is a ten hour drive. I mean, flying makes it less, but that’s expensive for a round trip ticket…” Virgil began before Roman looked with understanding. “What?”

            “We wouldn’t drive! We’d take the train.” He threw with a shrug. “Easy-peasy.”

            “Oooo where are you guys going? I love the train!” Patton threw in as he hopped over. “Logan, Logan, we should take the train somewhere!”

            Logan looked over as he flipped through Virgil’s Netflix account. “Hm? Where were you thinking?”

            “I have to go to Chicago for a meeting. We could make a day of it!” Roman cheered to the two.

            “Ah, I wouldn’t be opposed to a trip to Chicago. I can see into clearing a day.” Logan offered as he smiled to his husband. “Would the school be fine with that, honey?”

            “Uh-hu! I haven’t used any of my off days yet.” Patton grinned.

            Virgil waved his hands. “Hello! Train? Isn’t that going to be about as long of a trip? We’d either have to get up at the butt crack of dawn or leave the day before and stay after.”

            Logan’s eyes widened as he recognized the issue. “Ah, pardon us, Virgil. Roman and Patton grew up with this form of travel, and it has become a part of my life for a long time. When we say train, we mean the _Magical_ train. Specifically, Magtrack. Magtrack uses access through magical portals to travel between cities across the country in much shorter times than the typical transportation system. A train from here to Chicago typically takes two hours with stops in a few magical towns.”

            Patton nodded. “Yeah! It’s really fun time! Logan and I have gone all over loads of times on weekends and off days. We took the train to San Francisco for out last anniversary dinner.”

            “Well, we made a day of it, but the travel was significantly less than what it would take to travel without magic.” Logan confirmed.

            All eyes were on Virgil now, and the young man felt very nervous. “So, you want to be our human guide? We can even have lunch in the magical ward while there!” Roman promised.

            Virgil sighed. “Give me the stupid date, and I’ll see what I can do.”

            Patton and Roman both decided to tackle hug him as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of pizza. Logan paid for the meal with their collected funds as Patton and Virgil took the things to the kitchen, Patton pointing out the warded box that had Logan’s food in it (the ward to prevent cross-contamination).

            In the end, they were laughing their asses off over B-rated horror films. When Patton pinned Logan in snuggles and Roman passed out on Virgil’s shoulder, the emo quietly offered to let them all stay over.

            Everyone ended up clonked out on the couch that night, and Virgil had never felt more content in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOIN ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ~~ROCKETSHIP~~ Train. I meant train.
> 
> Please leave comments! They feed the plot bunnies!


	9. How to Properly Conduct Oneself on a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes it's way to Chicago on the magical train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short. We're in transition mode to some big events!
> 
> Thank you all for picking my fic to read! Enjoy!

            Virgil yawned as he walked up to the car at the end of his driveway. While the sun was up, it still felt to gosh darn early for the emo man. It was Thursday today, and Virgil had worked Monday to have this day off. He really needed to consider hiring someone else to help with the shop so that his schedule wasn’t so erratic, even if he was just taking one day off a week.

            The car was a bright red, four door sedan-style, the back end facing Virgil’s home while the other end was inched into the neighbor’s yard. The license plate was rimmed in a Disney-themed cover as a gold crown was on the bumper. The car was already pretty full as Virgil rounded to the front. He knocked on the window as the driver unlocked the car.

            Virgil slid in, looking over Roman quickly. “Looks like you did the contouring all on your own Good job, princey.”

            Roman grinned brightly. He was in a grey blazer with a white collared shirt and red pants. His original outfit was straight out of something from a fifties movie, so the other three had overruled him. The blazer was one of Logan’s that Patton had found in a closet, and they were able to fit it to the Fae while also accommodating his wings without making it apparent that the glittery appendages were under there. The pants were Roman’s while the shirt had been bought for the day.

            “I learn fast, Panic at the Everywhere.” Roman smirked as he tossed his hair back. While there were a few speckles of gold on his fingers and around the edges, his hair was mostly plain brown in Roman’s chosen style, wavy and free. His skin was perfectly contoured to look natural, but Roman had clearly used his own touches, such as some eyeliner to bring out his eyes and a deeper shade of lipstick instead of the simple one that Virgil had proposed.

            “I think he looks pretty good, kiddo!” Patton commented as he leaned between the seats. The werewolf was in a pair of brown slacks with loafers as a white and blue jumper was covering his torso. He had an additional black jacket in the seat next to him, which Logan was currently attacking with a lint roller to get all the animal hair that was most likely Patton’s. Logan had on a long black sleeve as opposed to his normal short sleeve and, surprisingly, lacked a tie (he even had a few buttons open!). Dark blue jeans covered his legs as a dark blue jacket lay across his lap (having already been cleaned of all the pet hair).

            Virgil had also dressed warmer today. While the weather was supposed to be nice in Wolves’ Creek, Chicago was due to be windy and bright. His destressed purple t-shirt was paired with a layering black and grey shirt underneath, his favorite patched hoodie wrapped around his waist as black skinny jeans clung to his legs. He’d also brought a black backpack with him with a few things he never traveled without.

            He wasn’t sure what was going on today, but he needed to be prepared.

            Logan looked up from the backseat. “Virgil, I feel like I need to mention this just in case, but, as we are traveling outside the city today, it may be pertinent to use a guise for yourself as well.”

            Virgil looked back in confusion. “Uh… but I’m human?”

            Patton smiled sympathetically. “I think he means on the magical side. Lots of people around here are used to you, but the city has all sorts of not-nice people.”

            “In the case that anyone asks, simply state that you are, well, a zombie, as we previously presumed.” Logan clarified.

            The human paled. “Nobody’s gonna make me eat brains, are they?”

            Logan shook his head. “While you may be offered some, know that human brains are a luxury item sourced from the already dead. You may be offered animal brains, as they are common, but again, you can simply decline.”

            Virgil nodded hesitantly. “And people will believe me?”

            “I mean…” Roman trailed off before gesturing generally in Virgil’s direction.

            Virgil looked at the Fae before rolling his eyes. “Yeah, fine, I guess I’m a zombie today.” Virgil didn’t like lying. He’d lived in the closet for a long time, after all, but he got it. He could play a part today, and his friends would be playing their own on the human side. He could do it with their support.

            Roman drove them to the train station, which was located near the northern end of town just past the turn off to the local zoo (which apparently bolstered a large range of both mundane and magical animals) and past the Walgreens. The train station was a small building, mostly made of wood and brown stone, that sat at the end of the road with a medium sized parking lot nearby. There were a few cars already there and even a cab was pulled up, waiting to pick someone up presumably.

            Roman parked the car as the four got out. Roman retrieved a bright blue backpack and two laptop bags from the back, one deep red with a crown on it while the other was a simple black (though a small Doctor Who TARDIS keychain hung off one of the strap hooks). Patton took the backpack, and Logan took the plainer bag.

            Patton quickly looped his fingers through Logan’s hand as he skipped off towards the terminal. Roman also began the brisk walk, giddy and nervous for today’s meeting, as Virgil made one last glance around before following them in.

            At the ticket counter, a young half-demon sold them round-trip tickets for the day. They waited inside the platform until Patton’s ears perked. “TRAIN’S HERE!” He cheered. As he said this, a horn blew and the train pulled into view.

            When Virgil loaded onto the train with the other three, he honestly didn’t know how it differed from any other train he’d ever seen in his life. Granted, he hadn’t been on many, but the train was still modern with large seats and overhead compartment space. While the people themselves were quite diverse (they’d shuffled through a car that was only for creatures seven feet and taller, which included many trolls and humanoid creatures), it seemed perfectly normal.

            The four ended up finding seats around a built-in table in the dining cart, the ‘dining’ being limited to coffee and various pre-packaged snack food and drinks. Patton squeezed into the window on one side with Logan taking the opposite seat while Roman sat next to Logan. Virgil slid into the last seat open as he set his backpack next to Patton’s in the seat.

            A chime rang through the car. “Please be seated. We are leaving Wolves’ Creek now.” Slowly, the train began to pull away from the station.

            And then the entire scenery of their town was gone.

            Virgil blinked as the world around them warped, going hazy like being underwater, as the pine trees suddenly transformed into open fields of wheat. Virgil’s jaw dropped at the sudden change. “What the hell?”

            “Language!” Patton chided, even as his eyes never left the window.

            “Portals.” Logan shrugged as he pulled out his laptop. He looked up to where a sticker displayed the wifi code and got online. Roman also got out his bag, looking over something on his laptop.

            “Hey, Virgil? Can you help me learn how to ‘human?’” Roman asked, tapping the edge of his computer nervously. “I just… I need to rehearse! Yes, rehearse, like a play. Not nervous, never! Just… rehearse.”

            Virgil quirked his lips as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can try. Here, give me your laptop.” Virgil was handed the item, which was fairly plain if not for the star sticker over the back logo. Virgil googled some random interview questions and, picking at random, he started asking Roman the questions that he was most likely to get.

            Roman eased after the first hour where the train stopped twice and popped through two or three more portals (Virgil wasn’t sure exactly – it was kinda hard to tell). Roman stole his laptop after that and decided to watch the latest Star vs the Forces of Evil episodes, and Virgil had to move because Patton wanted hot chocolate. When the werewolf came back, he had not one hot drink cup but four.

            He handed them around, Logan’s having an extra heart on it that was probably drawn by Patton, while the ones handed to Roman and Virgil had little puppy doodles. Logan blushed when he saw it. When Logan tasted it, he detected a touch of blood in it as well, and the markings made more sense (though he still smiled as he looked at the heart).

            They settled back, Logan noting that the ride was only about an hour left, and Virgil used the opportunity to slip on his oversized headphones and put on some soothing music on. He closed his eyes as he drifted off into sleep. 

* * *

 

            “Virgil, Virgil!” Virgil felt someone shake his shoulder as he came to slowly. He wiped his eye as he noticed Patton looking down at him. It was in this moment that he realized that he was leaning on the other man.

            “M’ sorry.” He yawned as he sat up. “We there yet?”

            “Oh, no worries, kiddo! You were honestly so cute!” Patton cooed as Virgil pulled his headphones to his neck, his hair now wild. He looked out the window, and he could see Chicago on the distance. He grabbed his phone, and, sure enough, they’d traveled what would normally take ten hours in two.

            The train went under a bridge, and the last portal took in the train. The bridge warped into a dark tunnel, aged lights in the walls, as the train began to slow. The walls of the tunnel gave way to the open area of a normal underground train station.

            The train announcer had them depart, and the four exited the train. Virgil hung tight to the group, looking around. “Hey, Logan.” He leaned over to the vampire. “Where are we?”

            “Union Station.” He replied. “Although, we are below the normal station. We will be able to either head to the elevators to the human level or take the escalator to the magical level.”

            “Well, I have to get to my meeting, so would you guys…?” Roman asked as he messed with his hands.

            “Yeah, let’s get you there alive.” Virgil waved.

            “I admit that we should defer to Virgil. I haven’t been to the human side of a major city in a few years now…” Logan noted to himself.

            The five headed towards the elevator, some of the few. Another handful of people followed them, but most of the people, depicting all sorts of dress and features. Some could easily pass as human while others were so diversely different that there was no way that they would be able to walk amongst the humans on any day but Halloween (and even than it may be a stretch).

            The elevator ride was quick, and soon Virgil was amongst, well, humans. He had a moment of vertigo as he stepped off the elevator, realizing that this was the first time in months that he hadn’t been the only human in the room. It was… an odd revelation, not seeing people wearing capes and large hats, flapping wings or waving tails. While he hadn’t been stared at yet, it was just… odd.

            He was beginning to yearn already for Wolves’ Creek.

            He took a deep breath as he heard his name called. He looked to see the other three ahead of him as he caught up to them. Soon they followed the crowd out to a line of taxis. Roman instantly was looking everywhere, mouth open and awed by the human structures around him, how big and tall reaching into the heavens. Without magic! He’ d seen it on TV, but it was completely different to see it himself. Logan held Patton, stopping from his overexcited puppy from running after any cars, as he led the charge to the first cab open that was large enough for them. They found a minivan-sized taxi, the four in the back. Roman pulled up the address on his phone, reading the address off the device. The man nodded, punching it into his GPS, and soon they were driving through the city.

            Virgil, with this being the first time he, too, was in Chicago, enjoyed the skyscrapers from the inside of the car. Soon enough, they were pulling up to an office building. Roman covered the ride, and the four piled out.

            Patton pulled Roman into a hug. “Good luck, Roman! You can do it!”

            “Well, logically, you have as much chance as any person with sufficient skill.” The vampire added helpfully (kinda).

            “I think he means you got this.” Virgil bumped his shoulder into Roman’s once Patton released him. “You did fine on the train. Just don’t cast any magic, or bring up the Fae thing, and you’ll be fine. Good luck, Princey. Knock ‘em dead.”

            “Thanks guys.” The Fae replied as he took a breath. “Ok, here I go. I’ll text you guys after? I should be done around noon or one.”

            “We can get lunch then!” Patton cheered.

            The three waved him off, watching him disappear into the building. It was here that Logan turned to the other two. “So, what shall we be doing in the interim time?”

            Patton stuck up his hand.

            “Patton, this isn’t a classroom.”

            Patton put his hand down. “Well, there’s something that I’ve wanted to do for a while…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what could Patton POSSIBLY be thinking...?
> 
> Also
> 
> Me: Brain think of a good outtro  
> Brain: uh... too much pressure... can't think... *starts playing the little Einstein's theme again*  
> Me: I ALREADY DID THAT STAHP
> 
> So yeah enjoy my agony. Also comments! And Kudos! And my thanks to all of you kiddos again!


	10. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta have high hopes for a living, as one of Virgil's suggested bands would say. Roman metaphorically lives this, and Patton takes it a little... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAD TO HAVE HIGH HIGH HOPES FOR A LIVING
> 
> SHOOTING FOR THE STARS THOUGH I COULDN'T MAKE A KILLING
> 
> WORKING ON THIS STORY PLEASE PLOT BUNNIES HELP ME
> 
> HAD TO HAVE HIGH HIGH HOPES!

            “WOW all the people look like ants up here!” Patton said, smushing his head further and further into the glass wall, the glass floor not stopping his view but he was just so _high up!_

Logan, however, looked nervous as he stood in the box, clinging to his husband’s arm as if about to pull Patton back in. “It’s quite a marvelous work of technology but _maybe_ because you cannot fly we should step back?” He said, his eyes drifting to an overfilled box of people.

            Virgil hadn’t even gone over to the “glass boxes of death” as he hung back by the little gift shop. They were at the top of the Willis Tower on the Skydeck, one of the tallest buildings in the world. While Virgil had looked out the normal windows and taken some pictures, he’d taken one look at the boxes and ‘noped’ the back away. Logan was not afraid of heights, having the ability to transform into a bat, but the _love of his life_ was in this thing that could break under the correct conditions and he was just… being cautious.

            Patton pulled Logan over out of the box, the elder man sighing in relief, before he realized that he was being dragged to the official photo line. Logan groaned, trying to convince Patton that they had taken plenty of pictures, but then the man had pouted and Logan felt his will being picked away.

            The emo man chuckled as he watched. “Virge! You want to join us?” Patton called, Logan looking so done and still trying to use somewhat-sound logic.

            “Nah, I’m good. We can take a picture over there before we leave if you want.” Virgil pointed to a clear wall of normal windows.

            “Oh! We should do that instead then!” Patton replied as he dragged Logan out of line, the stricter of the two mouthing something like ‘thank the gods’ as he went. Virgil rolled his eyes as he followed.

            There was a woman standing near the window as Logan approached. He tapped her on the shoulder gently, his smile somewhat tense but true. “Hello, ma’am. Would you mind taking a picture of the three of us?” He asked, holding up his smart phone.

            She nodded as she took the camera. “Never been before?” She asked.

            “Nope.” Virgil replied as he edged against Patton, the excitable werewolf throwing his arms around the emo and the vampire.

            The woman smiled as she held up the camera. It was clear that she was messing with the settings to get the background and foreground in the correct light before looking up at the three. “Ok boys, smile!” She threw. Virgil couldn’t help as a small smirk made it onto his face, Logan’s smile small but sweet, and Patton’s smile so bright that it could light a city.

            There were a few flashes and then a few moments without it. The woman turned over the camera in her hands. “I took a few for you, just in case. If it’s your first time to the city, may I suggest Navy Pier?”

            Logan nodded as he took the phone back. “Yes, we could go down there after this. Virgil, you have never been, yes?”

            Virgil shook his head. “You guys have?”

            “A few years back, we just never got to the tower.” Patton added before turning back to the woman. “Thank you!”

            The three ended up crowding back into an over packed elevator and headed out of the building. Logan looked at the time before giving a small ‘hm.’ “While Navy Pier would be a wonderful visit, it would be disappointing to Roman if he missed it. Perhaps instead we should head to Michigan Avenue?”

            “That’s the shopping street, right?” Virgil questioned.

            “Indeed, though a few historical sights including the art museum are also on that street.” Logan informed the human.

            They decided on that course of action. The walk was a tad long to the main part of Michigan Avenue, but Virgil felt himself pulled in alongside Patton against the wind. Virgil was sure Patton was using his fur as insulation against the cold or something, but he was _warm._ Logan didn’t seem particularly affected by the wind, but he easily kept Patton close, whether it was just their fingers interlaced or arm in arm.

            They found a Barnes and Nobel first, and it was the quickest decision between the three to go in. Virgil and Patton quickly warmed within, and they lost Logan within moments. Patton rolled his eyes when he realized that his husband was gone. “He calls me a kiddo, but then he just runs off the moment you wave a new book in his face.” Patton chuckled. “You want a snack, kiddo?” Patton asked, pointing to the café inside the bookstore.

            “Maybe just some water.” Virgil replied as he walked over. “How are we gonna find Logan later, anyway?”

            Patton grinned as he used his thumb to wipe his nose. “Can’t hide much from my sniffer! I can tell Logan’s scent from a mile away – we even tested it once! Lolo tried to hard to beat me, and every time I got him.” Patton leaned over, putting his hand by his mouth. “I _may_ have cheated a little. I wasn’t supposed to shift, but it was so much fun to tackle Logan every time.” The man added in a lower tone.

            Virgil snorted, covering his laugh with a cough. “Nice.”

            Sure enough, about twenty minutes later, Patton had polished off two ginormous cookies and a Frappuccino whist Virgil stuck to water. Patton sniffed the air for a moment before easily leading Virgil up the stairs of the building and through a number of book stacks. While Virgil would have guessed that Logan would be in something like science or history, Patton beelined to science fiction.

            Patton’s nose was proven true as they found a nerdy vampire surrounded by no less than twenty books.

            Patton shook his head at the sight. “Sweetie, Lolo, crofter’s to my peanut butter…” Logan slowly looked up, his eyes having been intensely staring into a Doctor Who anthology. “Ya gottta pick one or two, kiddo.”

            Logan made what could only be described as a whine. “But… so much knowledge… so many stories…”

            Patton kneeled down to look through the books. “Well, see, we have this one at home…”

            “Yes, but this edition has so much more lore in the last twenty pages…”

            “And we can order some of these later. I just don’t want you carrying them around all day. Plus, we’ll probably stop by the market on the way out.”

            It was a bit weird to hear Patton being the logical one of the two, but it happened more times than people gave the two credit for. Logan definitely had bad habits that, according to Patton and Remy, were decades in the making. Remy had told Virgil stories about how closed off Logan had once been, how he, at one time, thought feelings were not for him. Remy managed to wiggle under his walls over a few decades, but Patton was the one able to take a chisel to the walls. In this same vein, Logan bottled up all of his emotions and instead took to books to express them, leading to a much larger library then their home could ever hold (Logan apparently had a mansion somewhere in an old identity that was just filled with books).

            Logan looked between his stack of books. “Five books.”

            “Three.”

            “Four.”

            Patton kissed the man’s forehead. “Deal. I’m gonna look in the cooking section. Virgil? Are you looking for anything?”

            Virgil shrugged. “I’m going to head to manga.”

            “Ok! I’ll come find you before we check out!”

            Virgil and Patton split up from the smiling Logan, who as now looking through his books as if making one of the greatest decisions of his life.

            Virgil skimmed through the manga section before finding the latest release of an old favorite of his. He was behind on two books, so he picked them up and started flipping through the first to see if it was worth getting back into.

            In the end, he bought both books. Logan had settled on two science books, the Doctor Who anthology, and a science fiction novel. Patton ended up not finding anything, but he figured he could get something later.

            They were about to leave when a text message entered their phones simultaneously, setting off three buzzing alerts. Virgil was the first to get his phone out, seeing it was from Roman.

            _Princey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Princey: They loved me!_

_Princey: I mean I knew they would._

_Princey: But I got the contract! I’m officially the head translator for a popular book series!_

_Princey: EEEEE I love this one and it’s so exciting! I’m just doing Spanish for now, but I’m on retainer for Italian and French as well!_

_PapaPatton: CONGRAS KIDDO!_

_Logan.exe: Yes, congratulations on the success, Roman._

_Me: *thumbs up*_

_Princey: Where are you nerds let’s celebrate!_

_Me: Michigan Avenue._

_Princey: …_

_Me: I’ll send you a restaurant. Get a cab._

            They ended up at a ramen restaurant off of Michigan Avenue where they all pigged out on noodles. Roman raved about the meetings in which Virgil’s prep had helped a lot. Roman ended up translating a few paragraphs of text in the languages that they wanted, and they were quite impressed with his speed and efficiency as well as his grammatical and spelling correctness on the first go. He’d probably have to commute to the city every few weeks for meetings, but he was completely fine with it and got to sign on officially then.

            After that, the four walked around Michigan Avenue another hour before Virgil and Patton began to yawn on one another. Logan took note of this as well as how Roman’s make-up was starting to give way to the sparkles beneath. To a trained eye, it was picked out, but it was still thankfully minor for anyone just looking in the street.

            “It may be pertinent to move on to the more… magical side of things from here.” Logan noted as the three looked on. “Roman, your make-up is giving way, and Patton and Virgil are beginning to show exhaustion. A respite is needed if we are to continue this day.”

            “Aww… no Navy Pier?” Patton whined. “I love the Ferris wheel.”

            “As do I, but we will simply have to do it another time.” The vampire returned.

            Patton looked like he wanted to protest, but a yawn cut him off.

            Roman looked in his phone camera to see his make-up fading. He pouted in his image as he closed his phone. “Yes, I think I’m going to wash this off. It’s starting to itch, anyway.”

            “Then to the market we go.”

            Virgil was feeling the exhaustion of the day, but the idea of a magical market was something that he’d only imagined in his dreams. Logan and Roman headed into a normal mall, which was odd to Virgil, before they turned towards the parking lot structure within. Virgil’s confusion grew as they had no car there.

            They made their way into the structure and down a few levels. They were on the lowest level of the structure, and Virgil was starting to believe that they were lost.

            Logan took the lead. There was a single door down there, a sign reading ‘high power lines – city officials and maintenance only.’ Logan didn’t pause as he knocked on the sign, directly above the words ‘high power’ and then gave the door a solid kick. Virgil was shocked at the action, but, when the man pulled the handle, the door opened.

            But it wasn’t a dark closet or hallway beyond, no, but something like a sixties hotel hallway that led to an elevator. Virgil blinked, looking back at the structure and then forward to the hallway.

            “How’d you do that, Specs?” Roman asked.

            “It’s a common device for this city’s magical entries. Knock above the term for ‘ability’ or a synonym and then, well, kick the door. It deactivates a cloak that is in place should anyone try to get in by normal means.” Logan explained as he adjusted his glasses. “A bit crude, but it works. You can use the Magical Maps to usually find the entrance directions.”

            “My husband is so smart.” Patton said with a goofy grin on his face. “Isn’t he adorable when he’s going all teacher on everyone?”

            Logan’s face was a deep red even as he tried to keep his composure.

            The other three trailed in, Virgil closing the door behind them. They made their way to the elevator, Logan calling the call button, and waited as airy music played in the background.

            Virgil didn’t care about magic right now this was relaxing and he was falling asleep on Roman.

            When the door opened, Roman chuckled as he wrapped one arm around Virgil to lead him in. “Come on, My Chemical Romance, we’re almost there.”

            “How would you know?” Virgil snarked in return. “This is your first time here, too.”

            Roman smirked. “Because I trust Logan not to let Patton curl up on the floor and fall asleep.”

            “Point.”

            “Wha wasz that?” Patton muttered, now practically being held by Logan. “Do my kiddoz need me?”

            “No pup.” Logan smiled. “Just saying how you can take a nap soon.”

            “Isn’t he usually more energetic?” Roman questioned to Logan. “Is he ill?”

            “No, no, it’s just that some days, especially near the full moon, he has trouble sleeping at night and burns all his energy too fast. A nap will do him good.”

            Roman nodded as he looked at the sleepy human on his side. “Is this normal for humans?”

            Logan lifted an eyebrow. “Have you seen that boy’s sleep schedule?”

            “…point.”

            The doors dinged open even if they felt like they hadn’t moved. With the pathway open, light poured in as one human hissed and a werewolf whined.

            Roman smiled at the familiar sight of magic.

            The Underground Market here in Chicago took advantage of the city’s underground tunnels and solid ground. Vaulted ceilings of copper and steel, aged with the city itself, supported the outer walls as the ceiling was glass, magically enchanted to mimic the weather at the above level. The roof was roughly twenty stories above the ground, so large buildings wove through the space much like a smaller version of the city above. Cars were fewer down here, so sidewalks were filled with stalls of all types while storefronts, offices, and housing filled the space to the brim. The buildings down here retained a lot more of the structure of Old Chicago, stonework and bricks, but the streets were pavement, and newer buildings and building projects kept the place fresh.

            Logan pulled out his phone and seemed to look something from his browser. “There is an inn that will do a partial day rental. We can use that to allow you to clean up and Patton and Virgil to sleep.”

            Roman quirked his eyebrow. “What are you going to do?”

            “Read. I picked out several new books earlier. I told you this at lunch.”

            “Yes, but I really wasn’t paying attention.”

            Logan looked at Roman annoyed, but it was Virgil who silenced the Fae.

            “Princey, Prince, Romano.” Roman looked to the darkling leaning against him once more. “Shut up and let me sleep. Rest is good for the baby.”

            “What baby?!?”

            “Me.”

            The Fae snorted but turned to Logan. “Sorry. Lead the way so I can drop some dead weight.”

            “You’re a dead weight.”

            “Real creative there, Virge.” Roman teased as the emo huffed.

            Logan took them half a block until they found the entrance to the inn. In a city like this, though, an inn was less some rural housing for travelers. The inside retained aged brick walls and wood trim even as a few miscellaneous travelers checked their phones and laptops at nearby tables. Logan walked to the front and requested a short-stay room.

            “Certainly. Use for? We simply ask that you do no permanent damage to the room.” The young woman asked at the counter. “No summoning, sacrifices, etc.”

            “No, we simply require space for rest and freshening up.” Logan clarified.

            The woman took a few more notes and then requested a credit card to put on file, the short-day charge being eighty dollars for a room for their needs. Logan used his even as Virgil tried to pay.

            “I’mma gonna pay ya back.” Virgil muttered as they walked to the room.

            “It’s fine, Virgil. I would have done this for Patton either way.” Logan assured as he let them in.

            Virgil glared before grinning. “Fine, I’ll pay you back in Crofters.”

            “…I mean… I guess I can’t turn that down…”

            Patton playfully swatted at Virgil. “Stop fattening up my husband.”

            Virgil stuck his tongue out.

            Logan rolled his eyes as they walked in. The room had a simple table with some chairs, a window that overlooked a back alley, a flat screen in the wall, as well as a small mini bar and a small bathroom. Logan looked at the bed before casting a refresher spell, just in case, and then he peeled back the cover. The king bed was perfect as Patton flopped in, flicking off his shoes and throwing off his jacket. He even began to shift some, his ears getting pointed as his tail popped out.

            Virgil tried to walk towards the chair, but Logan was quicker. “Bed.”

            “But Patton…”

            “Kiddoooooo come sleep with me...” Patton whined as he pat the bed.

            “You’ve had enough sleepovers. Go cuddle.” Virgil blew his bangs out of his eyes as he gave up, dropping his bag next to the bed instead, kicking off his shoes and trying to curl up to take as little space as possible. Patton quickly corrected this by pulling Virgil into a hug, and the two were sleeping in no time.

            Roman used the peace to excuse himself to the bathroom. Initially, he planned to just clean his face, but a shower now sounded wonderful. He peeled off his clothes as golden magic removed the stains and pressed them back into place. Yes, this left his gold dust on his clothing, but he was done being human, and he could be Fae now. It took longer than he liked for the shower to warm, but, when it did, it felt fabulous to wash the make-up off and stretch his wings under the spray. Once done, he towel dried and reapplied his clothes. He reentered the room to see Logan reading away, and he figured he’d have time to do a bit of work himself – that book wasn’t going to translate itself, after all.

            It would be at least an hour before the adventure renewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDN'T KNOW HOW BUT I ALWAYS HAD A FEELING
> 
> DIDN'T HAVE A DIME THOUGH I ALWAYS HAD A VISION
> 
> Had to have high high hopes...
> 
> Which I do for this fic! Yes, we've stepped into the magical underground realm beneath Chicago! The boys are in for a short break (I imagine that, with how creatures have all sorts of crazy schedules, that hotels and inns would have accommodations like that). After a quick nap and some work, though, they'll be taking a night on the town!
> 
> Also I love the little moments of Logan and Patton being domestic. Patton can ALWAYS find Logan, no additional magic required. Patton also knows that one step into a bookstore and Logan's trying to buy the whole place out (and, while they COULD theoretically carry all those books, his poor back after...)
> 
> As a little sneak peak into next chapter because a couple someone's didn't get to Navy Pier...
> 
>  
> 
> _Virgil was so preoccupied by the gerbil that he didn’t hear the scream inside the store until it was too late. “BACK! BACK!” Someone yelled as the doors blew open. Virgil looked, feeling all the blood rush from his veins._
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Hell Hath Called – It Says Keep the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang retakes the Market below Chicago, but, as with any shopping trip, things usually don't go as planned. Will they all survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EXCITED NOISE*
> 
> Ok sorry I just REALLY LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING AND COMMENTING ON THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> Also THIS CHAPTER DROVE SUCH A BIG PART OF THE STORY BUILDING I AM SO EXCITED!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

            Five o’clock marked when the adventure resumed, Virgil, now wide awake, taking in the darkening side of the market. The days were getting shorter, so the sun was already setting and the lights were coming up even as traffic seemed to slow very little. In fact, it seemed that the crowd had simply shifted – while earlier many more daytime and nature spirits and creatures had walked these paths, now they exchanged for night crawlers.

            While Virgil knew he was the only human in the crowd, it also felt strangely normal to be surrounded once more in magic. Patton and Roman both seemed to be happier letting their hair (and tail and wings, respectively) down. Virgil was nervous, given what Logan had said about presenting as other than human. All things considered, though, Logan still looked the same, and Virgil stuck to the elder vampire just in case.

            Roman bounced on the air as he pointed ahead. “Oh, oh! I saw that restaurant on TripAdvisor! We should grab an early bite, wouldn’t you say?”

            As he said this, Patton’s stomach grumbled, and the werewolf giggled. “Well looks like someone’s _hungry_ for attention!” He pat his belly as his husband groaned.

            “Why did I marry you?” He questioned rhetorically as the werewolf and Fae took off through the crowd. Logan looked to Virgil. “Where did they say they were going?”

            Virgil blinked before trying to spot them in the crowd. “I… have no idea.”

            Logan sighed as he pulled off his bag. “Hold this for me for a moment, would you?” Virgil took the bag, nodding unsure.

            Then, a glow encompassed Logan, a red shimmer that grew into a mesh of opaque red and dark blue light. When it snapped away, a small bat hovered in the air approximately where Logan had been. Virgil felt his jaw drop. The little guy was all black except for around his eyes were white marks reminded Virgil distinctly of Logan’s glasses. The bat’s ears twitched as it flew up above the crowd.

            Virgil made sure to keep it in sight as it made a vague motion to follow. The saying went that bats were blind, but, really, they were not and in fact just had better hearing then sight. The bat was careful, too, as he used his hearing to find the voices he recognized without losing the purple-haired human in the crowd.

            Sure enough, the bat soon settled on a bench near a restaurant, a little Greek place, and began to glow with the same red and blue mixture. This time, the cocoon of light spread out before snapping back to release Logan, now straightening his glasses. “Thank you for holding my bag, Virgil.” The man noted as he offered his hand. “While I can get the spellwork to account for my clothes, any additional luggage always is left behind.”

            Virgil grinned as he handed back the bag. “So, I guess Vampires can become bats after all? Doesn’t that defy some sort of law of physics or something?” Virgil vaguely remembered the conservation of mass when he was in high school and during his short term at college (typical college hadn’t worked out, so he did his degree online after that with only classes in his degree – computer technology).

            Logan stood with a bright smile. “I was, too, fascinated by this. You see, magic itself works much like light – it is a particle and a wave of energy. While I, as well as other magical scientists continuing to comprehend our world, still are understanding magic in the sense of the logical world, we have come to some conclusions. For example, when Roman pulls a flower from the air, he is simply condensing elemental magical energy in his environment into a form that he directs using some of his own internal magic – hence why Fae tend to leave bits of their own magic, or that glistening substance, on their creations. For me, my spell allowed me to displace a majority of my mass without disrupting rational thought.”

            Virgil nodded, somewhat following along. “So basically magic is like a storage unit?”

            “Somewhat.” Logan nodded. “In the sense that it allows us to displace mass or draw it in, but it can also act as an energy source, such as with conjuring a fire ball or casting my hypnotic spell. Magic is as much a field of science as, say, chemistry or physics. To describe it as one infinitesimal object would not begin to encompass the vast field that it is.”

            The man whistled. “That’s pretty cool though. So, can you change into other animals? I mean, bats and vampires, but you said that magic was a pretty big thing.”

            Logan smiled even as he shook his head. “I cannot as it is not within my realms of inner magical affinity. If I were attempt a transformation into another species aside from vampire or bat, I would end up exhausting my magical energy uselessly at best, and, at worst, complete a transformation that would ultimately result in something quite gruesome with little chance of my mind still being intact.”

            “Wow.” Virgil noted. “So, it’s all about inner and outer magic?”

            “Precisely. As I stated before, we all have inner levels of magic and a certain affinity for said magic. Humans tend to class at the lowest with near none, which is why they cannot sense or use magic. Every magical species has some level of magic that allows them to reach out and alter the magic around them in a way that works with their internal affinity. Patton is a werewolf, hence heightened senses, affinity to the woodland conditions and people around him, and, of course, his transformations. The Fae are more versatile, but they are still limited to items of the natural world and rarely are able to craft anything of metal, specifically iron.” The vampire was beginning to dive into full lecture mode, and Virgil wasn’t sure he wanted the man to stop or to keep going It was cool, but also Logan could go on _forever._

            That choice ended up not falling to Virgil as Roman threw glittery magic at the two of them, getting their attention. The two had already been seated, and they wanted the two to join them. Logan was interrupted for now, but he was sure to pick it up later should the conversation ever arise.

            The four ate all the delicious food served up by the gorgon sisters who owned the Greek restaurant. The three, along with their employees, were everywhere and on top of everything. Virgil had been nervous about the menu, but, aside from the ‘gods and demigods only’ selection, everything else was just a regular menu with things like allergy warnings and written descriptions of the meals. Pretty much everything outside that one section a human could eat.

            After, they returned to the market as Patton, as his promise to Logan went, turned off to find a bookstore for the nerdy vampire to get another book (or four) for the day. Roman seemed content looking around until he saw the CUTEST thing in the window of one store.

            Which was how Virgil wound up in the ‘spouse, children, and other people who don’t want to be here’ seat. The employee, who had similar blue features to Emile (Virgil had to remember to ask the therapist what he was, the next time he saw the man), was zipping back and forth with more clothes as Roman just seemed to want to try on the whole store.

            By outfit five, Virgil was out.

            “Princey, I’m going next door. Ring when you find what you want.”

            “But I want EVERYTHING!”

            “Woman up and pick something!”

            “Do not sass Disney at ME!” Virgil grinned as the extra Fae stuck his head out of the dressing room curtain, pulling it around him as to not expose any other part of himself. “Gogo Tomago is a gem.”

            “Gogo would be out of here faster than you could say ‘see ya.’” Virgil backed towards the door, grabbing a business card just in case on his way out. If he got lost, he wanted to have the name of the place.

            Princey gave his offended huff as he backed into the room, and Virgil dipped out the door.

            Virgil glanced around where they were. To one side was another store that Roman would probably love while the other was filled with displays. Mice ran on wheels in the windows as birds danced around in cages. It seemed to be a relatively normal pet store until he spotted the tiny lizards that looked like dragons (Zelda the librarian was, apparently, a Dragonling or dragonkin or something, so she was related to dragons as humans were related to chimpanzees). Another view showed an owl sleeping on a perch while something black and slimy slid around in a bowl on another shelf.

            Virgil was so preoccupied by a gerbil on a wheel that he didn’t hear the scream inside the store until it was too late. “BACK! BACK!” Someone yelled as the doors blew open. Virgil looked, feeling all the blood rush from his veins.

            A huge black dog stood over him, his head easily above Virgil’s as its glowing red eyes burned with fire. Its tail wagged with flames of blue as dark burn marks were left where it stood. Virgil felt himself freeze as the dog turned to him.

            “E-easy boy.” Virgil tried, holding out his hand. He knew there was a certain way to approach a dog, and letting them sniff you was one way. He sure hoped that worked for this dog… “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

            The dog looked confused at the hand before hesitantly coming over. Virgil could feel the great heat on his skin as the dog sniffed his hand, soot coming out as the beast snorted. The dog’s eyes seemed to change slightly, darken, as he moved around Virgil, sniffing him.

            Virgil wanted to be afraid, he did, but the intense flame seemed to have gone down now. The dog sniffed at Virgil’s bag as the man remembered his leftovers there. It wasn’t much, some skewers of meat, but the dog looked interested.

            Virgil slowly turned as he pulled around his bag. He put his hand in, the dog still looking confused, before the tinfoil and plastic-wrapped meat came out. “You know any tricks, bud?” He asked as he pulled out the first meat stick. “How about sit? You know,” he lowered his hand a little as if to direct the giant thing. “Sit?”

            The dog began to pant happily as it’s flaming behind hit the ground, the flame at the end of his tail wagging a mile an hour.

            “Good boy.” Virgil gave them the treat, which they snapped up and chewed happily. Virgil pat the dog on the head before he heard someone clear their throat.

            “Hello, it seems that you have adopted the hound.” Virgil looked back to see the animal store’s manager standing there, as designated by his badge. The man honestly looked beyond relieved.

            “What? No, I can’t have a dog.” Virgil threw even as he handed the dog another skewer, the big baby now rolling on his stomach next to the human.

            “Nope. Too late. She bonded. Can’t take a hellhound away from his master after that.” The man insisted. “Look, I’ll even waiver all the costs. But, seriously, we’ve been looking FOREVER to get her an owner. Nobody worked. She snapped at everyone. We didn’t even know where to send her.”

            Virgil tried to back away from the dog, but the beast rolled over, giving big, adorable eyes to the human. _Weren’t they red before?_ Virgil wondered as he looked into her stormy purple eyes.

            “I’ll even throw in a discount on the stuff you need for her! But, please, don’t leave her with me. She’ll be even worse if she thinks she found a master and can’t be with him.” The man was begging now.

            The human bit his lip looking between the giant beast and the clerk. “Look, I don’t live in that big of a house…” As he said this, the huge figure began to shrink. Smoke rumbled off her fur as her blue flame behind went out, the soot and heat in the air leaving as her giant frame gave way for a smaller dog. Before there was something akin to a Siberian Husky and a Rottweiler mixed with a bear. Now, the girl was about the size and shape of a Husky, although her ears drooped and her fur was thinner, all black. Even as Virgil found a hand on her soft forehead, though, she felt incredibly soft and warm.

            “So fluffy.” He muttered as her tail thumped excitedly.

            “Fluffy… well, not the name would pick, but she likes it.” Virgil looked up at the man. “Here, come on in and we’ll get you squared away.”

            Virgil wanted to protest, he really did, but then the girl bopped her head into his thigh and looked up at him with her big, purple eyes. Virgil didn’t know the first thing about dogs. He’d never had more than a goldfish in his life.

            And he was adopting a hellhound???

            “Please tell me you don’t like the name Fluffy.”

            Her tail wagged excitedly as she panted in excitement.

            When his friends found him later, with a harness how around Fluffy (even though she was so well behaved with him – the store owner had practically cried how she was so perfect with him after the, well, hell that they’d had). The store had been more than willing to overnight ship most of the stuff Virgil would need, but he had a bag with a few essentials to last until everything else arrived tomorrow. Of course, Fluffy’s harness, collar, and leash were all purple, Fluffy’s tags waving around her neck as she happily bopped alongside Virgil.

            The only hitch was when Virgil had to fill out forms. He’d put down that he was a zombie, which the clerk didn’t bat an eye at. “Rumor did have it that the dead were always the best with hell beasts.” He shrugged, and Virgil was just glad that he hadn’t caused any suspicion.

            His friends, however, had reacted about how he figured.

            “PUPPY!” Patton had dropped his bag and ran for the dog, shifting mid-stride into his full wolf form.

            Fluffy seemed to tense at the sight of Patton’s change, but, when the other wolf came to share scents, she immediately picked up on her own owner’s scent on the other. The way her owner was reacting meant that he was a friendly, so she began to wag her tail and wiggle excitedly, especially as the wolf shifted back to human to give her all the scratches.

            “I can’t believe that, for all you made fun of me shopping, you got a DOG when I wasn’t looking!” Roman teased as he looked at the human. “What’s this princess’ name? I’m sure it’s something dark and mysterious like her owner.”

            Virgil blushed. “Fluffy. She kinda named herself.”

            Roman stared before busting into laughter, head back as tears ran down his face. “Fluffy?!? Oh Zeus’ beard! This is… I don’t…” He was laughing it was too precious.

            The dog looked up, though, to her owner shying away in embarrassment, not realizing that Roman was entranced by the adorableness of the situation. She did not like seeing her owner feeling bad, and, so, she took on the threat.

            “AHHH!” Virgil glanced up to see Princey jump back at the now-giant dog at the end of the leash (thank god for expanding ruins).

            “Oh, yeah, she’s a hellhound.” The man grinned before he pat her side. “Don’t worry, Fluffy. I’m fine.”

            “I was trying to compliment how cute she was! Tell her that!”

            “Really Roman?”

            “Virgil, this is adorable! Accept the cuteness!”

            “I was born in the pits of hell.”

            Meanwhile, Logan was slowly getting acquainted with Fluffy, having never seen a hellhound in person before (she was _fascinating_ to say the least) while Patton was now just throwing himself all over the dog to pet her.

            She huffed at the bright one before turning back to the cold and wolf-like ones her owner shared smells with. She guessed they were alright as long as they protected her Virgil. On the way to the train station, she even let the bright one pet her.

            Virgil was smiling real big at that, so she figured she’d let the loud one pet her more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the most emo, hard core thing a human Virgil could do? Adopt a hellhound. Her name is Fluffy, she likes scratches and cuddles, and she also accidentally makes burns in the floor sometimes - she's still getting house trained, ok? She loves Virgil on sight tho, she can tell he's different, but it's a good different :D
> 
> Also welcome to the Mathemagic portion of this story, brought to you by Logan XD
> 
> Basically Magic in this world has two main forms - environmental and internal. Your internal magic acts as the catalysts for spell work on the outside world, which allows for matter to be displaced at such a rapid pace without, you know, destroying the world. External magic acts as a storage unit, storing energy and matter then reproducing it when you use your catalyst magic. Every creature has a different blend of internal magic, which is why some can cast all means of spells while others cannot. I imagine I'll explain more with more chapters! :)
> 
> Prepare for some minor angst but mostly fluff in the next chapter! It was inspired by a comment a while back :D
> 
> Comment, kudos, and enjoy! Thank you and good day/night!
> 
> Also, because I liked spilling the beans a bit with this last time...
> 
> _“I’m making soup.” He noted when he saw the human.  
>  “You can go home.”  
> “Not until you are settled, Nightmare on This Street.”  
> The dog boofed in agreement._


	12. Sick as a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil swore that he was fine. He was fine guys.
> 
> (He's not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no good notes brain is burned out.
> 
> Special thanks to centreofthelights! They gave me the comment that inspired me!
> 
> HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

            It had started shortly after the trip to Chicago.

            Virgil had been voluntold to show up to the theater that afternoon. The play they were putting on for the kids, mostly staring kids, was chosen to be _Anne,_ which, while not Disney, still was musical enough to soothe the dramatic Fae. Virgil was working on a set piece, his purple tank covered in splotches of paint, as the dramatic man who had dragged him into this was across the stage helping Thomas with the kids’ choreography. Virgil wasn’t alone with the stage production, having Joan, Talyn, and a bunch of teenagers helping design and build the set.

            The younger kids that were supposed to be practicing the dance, however… were easily distracted by Fluffy.

            Fluffy rarely left Virgil’s side from the moment that she came home. She was a warm lump of fur that followed the young man around, but she was incredibly well-trained. She listened to almost all of Virgil’s commands, and she only contradicted them if it meant being separated for long periods of time or something she believed would cause him trouble (she wouldn’t let him touch an object that had come into the shop, and, after looking into it, he realized that the thing was radiating bad Juju, according to Patton; Virgil ended up returning to sender, which made both Patton and Fluffy relax immensely).

            Now, however, Fluffy was getting petted by no less than ten children. She had inflated her size to her demonic form but somehow withheld the burning and immense heat (which would have ruined the stage and hurt the kids). Virgil couldn’t help but smirk whenever Roman huffed that HE should be the center of attention and that they should PRACTICE, only for the kids to drift over every ten minutes or so to pet the pupper.

            Fluffy was in heaven, her overlong tongue lolled out and her tail happily thumping the ground.

            It had been in one of these moments where Virgil felt the itch in his throat and let off a small sneeze.

            “Gesundheit!” Talyn threw from the rafters as they hung upside down, directing props from above.

            Virgil wiped his nose, shooting them a thumb’s up as he did so. Fluffy’s head shot up as the human sniffled.

            This did not seem to sit well with the pupper as she soon came over in her normal form to nose the human. “I’m good.” Virgil assured the dog. “Just some paint smells or something. Maybe sneezing on all the glitter.”

            Fluffy shot a look at Roman, causing the human to snort and rub her between the ears. “No, not his glitter.”

            The dog melted into the touch but decided to stay nearby the rest of the time.

            Virgil was feeling especially tired after the set building, so he ended up heading home right at six instead of taking the invite to head out to grab a bite with the other older production crew members. It wasn’t that unusual for Virgil to opt out, he having arguably one of the stricter schedules and the least energy (magical drinks usually weren’t the best for humans without side effects, so he was mostly subsisting on coffee and energy drinks). Fluffy made sure to sit in the front of his car as he drove them home (the weather having turned cold meant that he’d been driving more, even though he could have walked).

            A warm shower followed before Virgil fed the dog, his own stomach not demanding food, and instead he just grabbed some water and went to bed. Fluffy nosed her way in through the mostly-open door before flopping onto the rug next to Virgil’s bed, ignoring her bed to the side altogether in order to be closer to her human.

            The next morning, Virgil realized that he was, indeed, not ok.

            His throat hurt, and a cough and sore throat joined his sneezing. Fluffy kept whimpering at him as he got ready for work, not sure what to do.

            The human knew he couldn’t take off, though. While he had been thinking about taking on some local part-timers to help ease his schedule, especially with the growth of business lately, he still had no one to run the shop now. Fluffy tried to block the door when the human made to leave, causing Virgil to sigh.

            “Sorry, girl, but I gotta go in.” He told her, rubbing her ears as he covered a cough. He’d have to stop by the pharmacy to see if they had any cold medicine in stock that wouldn’t accidentally poison him. “I’ll get something to help after, ok?”

            Fluffy whimpered, trying to give her biggest puppy eyes, but Virgil persisted.

            The day was crazier than normal. The holidays were still weeks away, but frantic mothers and grandmothers had been in and out trying to get ideas on top of their normal people. Virgil also had to finish making his application and posting a sign with ‘Help Wanted – Part Time” on the front. Logan had helped design the application on the train ride home, having extensive knowledge in the hiring process from all his years.

            Virgil hated talking to people more than necessary. New people just made him anxious normally, and, even though HE was the one giving the job, he was still anxious about screwing up.

            Four people came in immediately for applications. Two were local college kids taking courses online while the other two were high schoolers looking to make some money after school. One teen took a few extra applications for their friends, all who were hoping to make some money.

            It was a long day by the time that Virgil closed up. Even though it was only seven, the night young for a town like this, the bitter chill of winter threatened him as he bundled up more than usual. Fluffy more-or-less carried him to the car, and Virgil forgot about the medication just to get home. He managed to eat some toast at dinner, having forgone lunch, before crashing into his bed.

            On day 3, Virgil wished that hell would open up and swallow him.

            “Fluff, I gotta go.” He croaked to the dog, who plopped in front of the door and looked at him annoyed. “I gotta make a living somehow.”

            The dog seemed to disagree.

            “I’ll be fine.”

            The dog didn’t move.

            Virgil sighed, rubbing the growing headache in his forehead. He’d only had Advil to help alleviate his pain this morning. “Look, I’ll close early, but I have to sign off on shipments today. Deal?” He offered, giving her a hand.

            The dog cocked her head as she processed the words. ‘Early’ meant that Virgil would take a break, but she still didn’t want him to _go_ in the first place. She huffed at the stubborn human before returning a paw, deciding to keep a close eye on him. Virgil couldn’t believe that he’d had to logic his way past his own dog, but, really, life had been stranger.

            So Virgil put a sign up in the window, noting how they would be closed early today. The rush from the day before resumed once again, and Virgil felt his head spin at all the people.

            It happened when one soccer dad was there. He was complaining about how Virgil was overpricing a piece of furniture as the young man stood, taking the vocal lashing without waiver. Lots of people had tried to talk him down on pricing, but most wound up with the same response of ‘no.’ Virgil priced everything to cover exactly the cost of the item and overhead, leaving a small payment for him and the rest going into savings should he need an emergency repair or, with his new applications, payment to his staff. Fluffy growled at the man lashing out, but she didn’t attack yet.

            Yet.

            It was in one of these moments, when the man’s words were distant and the human was just so tired, that the world slipped away from the purple-haired shop keeper.

            The next thing he knew, he was being propped up gently, eyes heavy as he tried to focus.

            “Can you breathe for me, Virgil? Deep in and out.”

            Virgil recognized the voice as something cool pressed against his chest. His breath was ragged as something seemed to flutter to the side of his vision. When the cool came away, he focused on the person in front of him.

            “Sounds like a bad cold or the flu.” Dr. Emile Picani reported. “You have some fluid buildup in your lungs, and you’re burning up for a human. Roman, can you find me some water?” The doctor asked as he looked up. It was here that Roman came into focus.

            “The flu??? But he hasn’t turned red!” The man pointed out. “He’s dying doc! Withering away!”

            Emile chuckled and shook his head. “Humans tend not to alter colors like the Fae do when catching common illnesses. It seems that our boy here is just stubborn and got worse.”

            “ ‘ot st’born.” Virgil croaked out before coughing slightly. The weight behind him turned into fluff. “W’at ha’bened?”

            Roman ran to the back where he knew the bathroom was as Dr. Picani focused on the patient. “Seems that you passed out from a bad cold.” The man replied, his hands glowing a strange blue as he set them against the human’s forehead. Virgil felt cool run over him like a soft stream. “Your dog panicked and ran out into the street until she found someone she recognized, Roman. Roman found you, panicked himself, and called my clinic to get help. Thankfully, I was between cases, so I was sent over to check on things. I’m a bit faster than an ambulance, after all.”

            Virgil was still thoroughly out of it. “I tho-t you were a therap-st? Are you a medical witch or somethin’?”

            “Psychiatrist. I went to medical school, too, Virgil. Just like Steven, I am full of surprises.” The man smirked. “And I’m a water spirit. Much like the water benders of Avatar, we can use the body’s natural water system to detect irregularities if we know what we’re looking for.” Roman returned with a bottle of water.

            “Here, doc.” The Fae noted as he handed the water over.

            Emile took the water bottle and muttered some words to it. The item began to glow light blue before he handed it to Virgil. “Here. I’ve applied a fever suppressor, but it’s only good for a few hours. You need to go home and let your body’s natural defenses clear this out. I’m prescribing 200 mg of Tylenol every six hours, lots of liquids, and some cartoon marathons to make you feel better.” The doctor nodded. From his pocket, a Powerpuff Girl’s notepad and pen came out as he jotted down the regiment before handing it to Roman.

            Virgil tried to get out of this, but it was no use. The dog, water spirit, and Fae were all against him. Virgil was allowed to close the shop, and then Roman drove them in Virgil’s car to the pharmacy. The Fae ran in, instructing Fluffy to make sure Virgil didn’t move. Virgil, of course, tried to slip out only for large black paws and a little growl to pin him down. Roman returned with a bag of ‘goodies,’ as he put it, before they drove back to Virgil’s home.

            “Roman, I can take care of myself.” The man tried to defend as Roman picked him up bridal style. “Put me down.”

            “Nu-uh, Surly Temple. You are as sick as a dog – no offense, princess – and it is my job as a humble prince to take care of those in need!” Roman huffed as he snaked the keys away from Virgil and let themselves in.

            Virgil was at least allowed to change into his pajamas on his own (though Fluffy never left the room), and, when he clomped downstairs, he found Roman at the stove humming away. “I’m making soup.” He noted when he saw the human.

            “You can go home.”

            “Not until you are settled, Nightmare on This Street.”

            The dog boofed in agreement.

            Virgil ate very little of the soup as Roman settled him down on the couch, grabbing lots of blankets and pillows to wrap the human in. Roman had also picked up some heating stones for the human, stones that were small but scribed with warming charm runes. Roman used them as soon as the weather turned to line his jackets, making his body always toasty. He put a few into a pillow he had also bought, one that had slots for the stones, and handed it to Virgil.

            The man curled under the blankets, his cold fingers and achy stomach soothed by the constant radiation of warmth.

            Virgil soon found his head in Roman’s lap as they watched Disney Channel. If this was any other time, the human man would probably be all sorts of awkward, not sure what to do with himself with other people. He wasn’t completely there now, though, so he simply went with it, feeling Fluffy’s warm weight at his feet to heat his toes as Roman’s hands carded through his hair gently. Just as the few times before, he managed to slip into sleep without his bear.

            When Virgil roused, he felt sick. It was dark out, and there was no one there with him. He heard Fluffy’s tags jingle as she moved her head to see him, her eyes glowing a little red in the darkness as her nose also glowed yellow and gold with heat. The boy felt around for his phone before finding it on the coffee table, but there was just a pile of junk around it.

            “Uhg… three AM.” He muttered as he unlocked the phone. Someone had put it on Do Not Disturb, so the moment he unlocked it, his screen filled with notifications.

            _Princey: Storm Cloud! I had to head out, but I left you all sorts of goodies on the table! I also… MAY have seen your neighbors and let them know what was going on._

_Princey: Padre has already promised to check in on you in the morning. And don’t even TRY to go to work! I WILL carry you home if I must!_

This made the following texts make more sense.

            _PapaPatton: Kiddo!!! I heard that you were sick :(_

_PapaPatton: Do you need anything? Should I come over?_

_PapaPatton: Well actually I peaked in and the lights were off. I smell Fluffy so I guess you’re sleeping._

_PapaPatton: Don’t worry Roman gave me your keys for safe keeping. Just let me know where you want them or if you want me to drop them off._

_PapaPatton: Oh! I can come by before school! I’ll feed Fluffy and let her out, no worries :D She and I can get a run in before class!_

_PapaPatton: Unless you want me to spend the day with you?_

There were a lot of texts from Patton. A LOT. Virgil felt his throat tighten for reasons unrelated to his sore throat as his eyes watered. Apparently, sickness made him sappy, because Patton wasn’t even his real dad, but the werewolf treated him more like his own kid then his biological dad ever did.

            Virgil shot a few texts back, hoping they didn’t wake Patton. He assured Patton that he didn’t have to skip work to take care of him or come by. The texts, however, must have woken the werewolf, because he replied instantly to the contrary.

            _PapaPatton: t’s no worries at all, kiddo! How about I just come by to check in? Just make sure._

_Me: No, Pat, it’s ok._

_PapaPatton: PLEASE???_

Virgil could imagine Patton’s face. Him giving the human the patented puppy eyes, and he caved.

            _Me: Ok. Thanks, dad._

_PapaPatton: EEE No problem, kiddo!_

_Me: Sorry if I woke you._

_PapaPatton: It’s no problem! I was watching Friends :D_

_Me: …Patton, it’s three AM._

_Me: Why are you up watching friends?_

There was no reply.

            _Me: Have you stayed up all night?_

_PapaPatton: Don’t tell Logan._

_Me: Are you gonna go to bed?_

_PapaPatton: …one more episode._

            Virgil switched chats. He found a message from Logan, a long one that detailed basically everything a human needed to get better from a bad cold or flu. He also was describing the difference between the two with symptoms (which he concluded that it was a bad cold and not the flu).

            He added a small text at the end that was less logical, though.

            _Logan.exe: Please do take care of yourself. Feel free to contact any of us should you need anything. I have some cases tomorrow and infer a few people may walk in, but I have more flexibility in scheduling. I am not the best cook, but I can certainly prepare soup and sandwiches as well as a warm drink._

Virgil smiled.

            Then he went for the kill.

            _Me: Thanks. Also, Patton is up watching Friends._

There was a beat before the little ellipses came up.

            _Logan.exe: Thank you for this information. Please endeavor to get some sleep as well._

A few moments later, Virgil snorted.

            _PapaPatton: NOOOOOOOOO YOU TATTLED ON ME!!!!_

_Me: SLEEP. YOU HAVE CHILDREN TO DEAL WITH TOMORROW!_

_Me: Today._

_PapaPatton: BUT FRI_

The text cut off.

            _PapaPatton: This is Logan. I have apprehended the suspect. The case is solved. He is sentenced to bed. Good-night._

_Me: *thumbs up*_

Virgil got up and threw on the flashlight app. His head spun for a moment before he felt a fluffy body steady him. “Thanks, Fluff.” He saw all the items thrown about the table and the grocery store bag on the floor. Virgil just threw everything back in the bag and carried it upstairs to the bedroom, Fluffy trailing after him. The dog also snagged the water bottle that Virgil had missed.

            The human crashed into bed, making grabby hands before pulling the blanket over himself. The dog flopped down, and he scratched the dog’s back. Fluffy dropped the water into the bed and proceeded to snore again.

            The next morning, Virgil woke up too late to try to escape to work. Logan was sitting in his living room, Patton having already taken the dog for a run. Logan didn’t have his first case until ten, so he was babysitting, apparently.

            “I’m not a baby.” Virgil protested as he flopped onto the couch head-first.

            Logan cast a look at the human. “Four hundred years old.”

            “Still not a baby.”

            “Fine. Human-sitting.”

            Virgil grumbled in response, knowing that Logan was probably smirking to himself.

            He hated his neighbors.

            (No he didn’t.)

            He still felt like death though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TURKEY DAY AGAIN!
> 
> Like, comment, kudo, throw some pie my way... I accept all! Thank you again!


	13. Who Ya Gonna Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil knew that his Great Uncle was a poltergeist, but when the evil ghosts of the human's past come looking for him, he's left shook beyond belief.
> 
> What to do when the ghosts come looking for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worry that this chapter is a little disjointed, but I needed the transition. Be warned, mentions of very bad parents and the unraveling of mystery.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy! You guys are amazing, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the comments.

            “Where am I putting this?” Septimus, or Tim, asked as he held up a box with a blender in it.

            “Does it work?” Virgil questioned as he looked at the item.

            “Uh… it’s not open?”

            “Over there by the other appliances.” Virgil pointed as the twenty-year-old nodded, taking the item over to the wall.

            It was swiftly approaching Thanksgiving in Wolves’ Creek, and Virgil had thankfully taken on a few people to help from now on. It was a bit trial-by-fire with Black Friday then Christmas, but the kids were picking up the work really well.

            He ended up hiring three students, two who were college students and one high school student. Tim was someone who hadn’t been to his store but had heard down the grapevine from his brother, Toby. He was another fall spirit and was loving this time of year. He was a good and hard worker, but Virgil also made sure that the kid put his studies first.

            It had been nerve wracking to hire on some help, but he was so relieved after. He didn’t know how his great uncle ever did this on his own, but he assumed that a ghost didn’t have the same limitations as a human. Taking on help was the best choice ever. When his workers were here, he could take time to go get stuff done in the back without running back and forth, taking care of orders and what not. He was, apparently, more of a hopping spot than any other antique shop in the history of ever.

            Running a business in a small town was harder then he thought.

            Virgil heard the bell ring, and he turned up to see who walked in. When no one walked in even as the door wiggled, he sighed. The door seemed to have a mind of its own recently. Virgil was always hearing weird noises when the wind blew these days.

            Fluffy looked up as well even as Tim missed it, so at least Virgil wasn’t crazy.

            Then again, his life was far crazier as of the last few months.

            He heard the phone ring off to the side, an aged landline that he paid for because, apparently, it was important to have it. He never upgraded it to digital, so it was an old wired phone with an attached answering machine.

            The only people who called were either people he had orders from about some delivery change or something, or it was Mrs. Hope, calling about the latest spices as well as basically asking if there was anything she would want (Virgil would end up reading off everything he had gotten in, which was… a lot).

            He picked up the phone. “Antiques and Things. This is Virgil. What can I do for you?” He asked evenly, looking at his chipped nails. They were dark purple now, but Roman had sworn him to promising to do the next paint session with the Fae. Roman wanted to practice his nail art, and, while Virgil wouldn’t do anything insane, he’d allow something simple and aesthetic.

            “Virgil? Oh, I do have the right number!”

            Virgil stilled, his shoulders hiking up. He recognized that voice. He never wanted to hear that voice again. “M-Mom.” He stuttered out. “Why are you calling me? How did you get this number?”

            She snorted on the other end. He could imagine her face. Her dyed hair trying to hide the greys coming in. Her face make-up carefully as botox kept her lines out of her face. That smile – her smile that was never fully true if you knew what to look for. “What? I can’t call my only son after he moves away? You haven’t called in months! And we couldn’t even get through to your cellphone. I had to have our lawyer contact Great Uncle Robert’s person.”

            That was a nicer way of referring to him then ‘some old dead coot’ that she’d called him when she found that, somehow, this relative left everything to Virgil and nothing to her. Virgil had also blocked their numbers once he’d moved. All he’d gotten from his parents was rage at his coming out that bled into passive aggressive comments that did nothing for his anxiety but increase it (never mind that they doubted his mental health as a ‘thing’ to begin with, citing it as something that he had to grow out of).

            Virgil bit his lip. “Yeah, well, you reached my shop.”

            “A SMALL BUISNESS owner! Wow! At your age, that’s amazing!” She said in a way that almost made Virgil feel that she was genuine. “How is that going?”

            Fluffy seemed to notice Virgil’s stiffness now.

            “Fine. Hired on some people.”

            “Wow! You must be making a lot!” She threw. “Your father and I should visit sometime. You can treat!”

            Virgil felt his blood run cold.

            While he was plenty weird enough to fit into this town, his parents would go screaming for the hills. There was no way, no WAY that he could let them near here.

            “No, no, you can’t.” He returned. “It’s, uh, it’s a long drive, and there’s nowhere really to stay that you’d like. The nearest airport is an hour away.” He started listing off all the things that would hopefully deter his mother.

            She let off a huff. “Fine, fine, but then you must visit us! Bring someone along, too. I’m sure that little hick town has all sorts of girls throwing themselves at a big city boy like you.”

            Virgil was no ‘big city boy,’ for starters. His original town was closer to a large city, yes, but it was about as ‘hick’ as here.

            And girls?

            “Mom, I’m gay.” He felt the words roll off his tongue. The feeling in his gut was so foreign for these words, after months and months of him saying this exact thing to friends and strangers alike. Now, as he said these words to a person miles and miles away, he felt so exposed. “I don’t like girls in that way. I like _boys_ romantically.”

            The line went dead. Virgil thought that maybe, just maybe, she had been cut off, and any moment now the phone would beep to tell him that the line had automatically disconnected. The more Virgil listened, though, the more he could hear deep, aggravated breathing.

            “Virgil.” She said it so sweetly, sickeningly so. “This has gone on long enough. We gave you your space. You need to let these… mass media illusions go. Make some money, find a nice girl, and have a family that we can be proud of.”

            _We can be proud of._ Not _you_. Never _you._

            “I mean, the neighbors were already shaken by the rumors! But I think your father and I have done well to recover your image in that time. As long as you bring back someone cute and have some money, it should be able to smooth things over. Also, I hope you aren’t doing that gothic crap anymore.”

            A whimper met his ears somewhere, but it was drowned out by all the voices in his head. All his life he’d felt like the noise was too much, _too much,_ and it was all coming back now. His dark whispers and the voices of his ‘friends’ and ‘family’ that raged around, voices bemoaning and laughing in the background at the creepy, emo kid. Screaming, reverberating off his soul.

            Virgil clutched his chest as he slid down, his heart pounding so hard. Suddenly, he felt something cold and warm worm its way into his lap. He found the fluffy weight of Fluffy, the dog growling at the phone.

            “Virgil? What’s that noise?”

            “Sorry mom. I think it’s a bad connection. Bye.” He heard himself say, a line said so many times before just to get his parents to stop talking to him. He didn’t even reach up to hang up the phone. He was on the ground, and, reaching behind the case where the phone and voicemail sat, he pulled out the cords on both.

            The line went dead, his mother’s yelling gone.

            “Virgil? Hey, where are you?”

            Virgil looked up as Tim looked right over him. “Tim.” He heard his voice mutter. The young adult looked down.

            The fall spirit gasped. “You look like you’ve seen a human! Well, a ghost for you humans. Wow, you are really pale. Are you ok?”

            “You said you can stay until close tonight, right?” The man asked.

            The college kid hesitantly nodded.

            With shaking hands, Virgil reached into his pockets and grabbed his keyring. There were two copies of the same front door key that, up until this point, had stayed with him. He managed to shake one off and hand it to Tim. “I need to… deal with stuff. Can you lock up?”

            Tim hesitantly took the key. “Do you want me to call someone?”

            “No.” Virgil threw before looking back at the phone. “And don’t plug this thing back in tonight.” He could only imagine what his parents would say.

            Virgil didn’t know how he went from the floor to home. It was all a blur from the moment the key left his hands. It had started snowing, which was beautiful if it weren’t for the chill that ran through his body.

            He hadn’t even made it a year before the ghosts, the demons, the _monsters_ of his past came after him.

            He didn’t go home. It was too early for Logan to be back, but Patton would be home. If the werewolf saw him, he’d have all sorts of questions. He couldn’t go to the diner or theater – both contained people who would see him and worry.

            Or would they? What if this had all been some ruse to just make sure the human stayed close and quiet? They had kept the town human-free for so long. They had had a peace there that Virgil could only dream of.

            And if his parents came looking? They’d ruin it all.

            The man realized that he was dissociating hard. He had no idea where he was going, and soon the roads turned twisted and unfamiliar. Virgil didn’t even realize when he’d stopped or gotten out of the car. He just knew that the sun was setting as snow crunched under his feet.

            It was when he ran into a body of fur that he stopped.

            He looked up now, the massive hellhound looking at him with sad eyes.

            And he broke.

            In the middle of the forest, on some unknown road, the boy broke down in tears into the warm fur of his dog. The pet cooed, curling around him as he fell.

            So much anger and hatred and sadness had welled up in him with just that bit of time. In just a few words, he felt defeated beyond belief.

            He was tired. So tired.

            When the tears finally stopped, he looked down into the dog’s fur as he gently stroked it. “I’m sorry, Fluff.” He said groggily. “I just… My family sucks.”

            The dog seemed to whimper as she nudged him onto her back. “Hm? Oh, yeah, you probably know where we are.” He said, grabbing onto her harness as he lay on her back. He didn’t think he could walk.

            The dog stood and took off into the forest. The sun was gone, but her body was warmer, keeping the human from freezing as she gently dashed through the woods. When she came out, however, a road with a car did not sit ahead.

            Instead, a graveyard spread out on a hill.

            She threw her head to the ground, sniffing, as Virgil looked at the dog. “Hey, wait, this isn’t the car. Where are we?” The hellhound ignored the inquiry as she sniffed every grave. Virgil tried to talk to her, but she was in the zone, and she would not allow her human to distract her.

            Then, she caught it.

            She looked up, causing Virgil to see where she pointed.

            A grave marker. _Robert Virgil Thompson. Founder, wizard, and proud father of many._

            It was his Great Uncle Robert’s grave.

            Virgil slid down to take in the item. His grandfather’s face was engraved into the stone as a short paragraph followed. The marker was huge, perfectly preserved after decades of abuse by the elements. Candles flickered in old lamps, their flames colored purple. The snow said that no one had been there in hours, so it must have been magic.

            Virgil wiped away the snow that stuck to the monument, reading the inscription. It was poetic, telling of a wizard misunderstood by humans but embraced by creatures, who led the charge in founding Wolves’ Creek. He never married though he loved all like his own children. He was cherished.

            Fluffy blew some flames at the base of the stone to clear away the snow, but, as the slab of stone heated, letters appeared on its surface.

            It was a little ghost doodle, a cheesy one at that, and it had a new set of years next to it. It started the same year as his great uncle’s death and ended the previous year. The letters next to it were pure babble, but they were followed by something that Virgil could read.

            _I have faith in you, kid. You do you, and you’ll be great._

            Virgil couldn’t believe his eyes, rubbing them, taking a picture of the stone just to check. That it was there. As the cold seeped back in, the letters disappeared along with the pictures and new dates, but it was burned into Virgil’s mind.

            Had his uncle known he would come here? Had he known that Fluffy would be with him, a hellhound that could blow fire?

            _I have faith in you, kid._

            He bit his lip. “Faith in me? You never met me.” Virgil said to the stone face.

            There was a laugh on the wind, Virgil swore, but it wasn’t one that teased or threatened. It was instead warm, full of life. It whistled past his ears, and Virgil would swear that he heard a voice. Something that was old, haggard, but also guiding and defiant.

            _You just do you._

_You’ll be great._

Virgil ran his hand along the stone. Maybe his uncle had known him after all, somehow. He left the shop to Virgil, someone of a species that had once hurt his uncle. The shop was his mark on the town, and anyone could have run it after he moved on.

            Then why?

            Virgil set his head against the stone monument. “Why did you bring me here, Uncle Robert?” Virgil asked as the wind grew strong and bitter cold. “Shit! It’s freezing!”

            Fluffy pushed Virgil back up onto her back. “Are you taking me to the car now? Or another cold graveyard with some weird relative?” He asked the dog, but she just boofed and ran off into the wind. Virgil kept his head down until they’d returned to the car, Fluffy’s paw prints in the snow already fading with new snow.

            Virgil would have to look up the graveyard by himself next time.

            Fluffy and Virgil managed to make it home later that night, having gotten lost and Virgil’s phone dying some time during the run back to the vehicle. The dog and human passed out on arrival, Virgil taking long enough to plug in his phone and set his alarm.

            The windows chilled as the town was littered with a thin layer of snow, like a blanket trying to hide a child from the monster under the bed.

            Peace, some would call it.

            Others would say the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO.... I initially had this idea of a deeper lore taking place in this world. Initially, I wasn't sure if I'd commit to the greater goal, but I wanted to start the shift. We'll unravel so much more of this world with mystery afoot.
> 
> This chapter also takes a peak into Virgil's past. He doesn't have a healthy relationship with his parents, and, as much as he wants them out of his life, he also has trouble escaping them fully. This little side-track by Fluffy was her way of trying to get him to feel better, but things will quickly go from there.
> 
> I'm really nervous about this chapter, to be honest. I have had a rather... rough week, and I can't tell you all how much your comments meant to me. I really love this little world that was born in the realm of the spooky, and I hope that you all continue to read and enjoy!
> 
> Until next time, kudos and comments are cherished and loved by this author. Thank you all again.


	14. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's friends notice his state as of recently. He's been on edge, more jumpy, and just... not right. They're concerned, and Roman, being Roman, takes the initiative.
> 
> If he can figure it out, he'll do what he does - take a sword to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crying you guys are so sweet. Thank you all so much for all the support!

            Roman knew something was up with the human he called his friend, Virgil.

            The Fae didn’t know exactly what it was, but Virgil had just seemed more on edge these last few days. Every time Roman saw Virgil out, in his store, at the theater, he shied away from everyone more than normal, even people who he was usually quite comfortable with. Fluffy seemed to mirror this, always sticking close to the human like the time he had passed out on them when he’d gotten sick.

            Was he ill again?

            He was also jumpy – oh so jumpy. Loud noises startled him more often than not, and any phone ringing seemed to cause him to tense specifically. Roman had asked Toby to ask Tim if anything had happened at the shop, and that was how word got back that there had been some sort of incident where Virgil had disconnected the shop phone and left for the day. The phone remained disconnected, all calls going to voicemail now. Virgil would only listen to it when nobody else was there.

            Roman was no sleuth, but he was beginning to put the pieces together. Virgil must have received some bad news on that call to cause this, and, whoever was the source of this panic would meet the end of his blade (or fist, whatever worked).

            Roman had decided to do what was seemingly completely uncharacteristic of the man and taken a day off from the theater. He instead took his laptop with him the morning of to the human’s store and let himself in.

            Virgil looked up from the computer where he was putting some data in. “Roman? What are you doing here so early? We don’t open for another half an hour.”

            Roman shrugged as he whisked up a chair and desk off to the side. “What, I can’t come visit my friend at work?”

            Virgil lifted an eyebrow as he gestured to the desk that Roman had conjured.

            “…I also need to work on this translation.”

            The human rolled his eyes. “And you couldn’t do this at home? Or at the diner? Or literally anywhere else?”

            Roman shrugged. “I mean, yes, but home has been lacking the juices lately, and working at the diner is never productive. Remy and I end up gossiping forever.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a whole lie either.

            Virgil groaned as Fluffy came up to sniff Roman. Roman scratched the fur of the hellhound, the dog pushing her whole body into the Fae’s legs. Roman knew his legs would be covered in black hair and soot when the dog pulled away, which was why he wore his paint-stained pants today especially. He loved his princess, but he also valued his fur-less and soot-free clothing.

            “Put the desk away.” Virgil sighed as he nodded his head to the back room. “You can set up in the office then. You won’t get distracted there.”

            “Yay!” Roman whisked away the table and chair as he skipped to the back. They crossed through a larger room, where two doors sat at the back and a doorway was open to the side. A majority of the room was the most sold items, with one door in the back leading to the basement storage while the other led to the small bathroom in the shop. The open doorway was, of course, the office.

            Once, it had an old computer from the 60s in there, books of old stock, and all sorts of old things. Virgil had replaced the computer with a refurbished Dell he got online and reorganized all the files. He’d taken a lot of the stuff digital, from the contact book to the orders. There were still stacks of paper, but most of them were receipts that had yet to be filed in the cabinets that Virgil had dug out. The rest of the books were now in the basement, safely packed in water and air-proof containers.

            Roman hadn’t been back here since Robert owned the store, the time the ghost man had invited the young man to look for props. It was different to see it without the old messes and lack of modern tech. The Fae smiled, though, when he spotted the old corkboard, which still held a calendar with the addition of photos now.

            One was Robert in front of the store, the image aged while the paper was new – a photocopy, no doubt. This one he was already dead, a ghost grinning as some fellow mythicals were around him. Another was even older, a copy of a portrait that had to be from the town’s founding, with the same ghost man now alive, a star and swirl set on his cheek for the world to see.

            The rest were newer. Roman saw the flyer for their upcoming play, _Anne,_ that Virgil had helped run off. A picture of Logan, Patton, and Virgil showed all of Chicago in the background, which they must have taken while at the tower. Another was a selfie with Remy at the front, the whole of the stage crew behind him at his diner after one of their practices. Virgil was mid-throw, a fry in his hand as he aimed at Roman. Roman was talking to Joan, the elf was grinning knowingly as they looked over Roman’s shoulder. After that, Roman remembered, the fry flew over Roman and Joan, smacking Thomas in the face.

            Thomas had retaliated throwing back summoned birds that ate all of Virgil’s fries before Fluffy barked them off, asserting her dominance. It had been something straight out of a cartoon, and Roman had loved it.

            “So if you turn my table into a tortoise or something for ‘inspiration’ I will dye your hair blue while you sleep.” Virgil seemed to say as Roman came back to earth.

            “What? My hair would look MARVELOUS in any color, but my preferred is red.” Roman returned, not really following.

            Virgil opened his mouth before he stilled. “One sec.” He said, going out to the front.

            Roman shrugged as he settled down, setting up his things. He tried not to touch Virgil’s things, but he inevitably knocked the mouse, which started up the screen.

            A gravestone was pictured there, one for Robert. Roman looked it over, surprised to see the thing as well as the odd graffiti at the bottom. He didn’t get much time to process it before Virgil came back.

            “Sorry, thought I heard someone coming in… what are you doing?” Virgil questioned.

            “Sorry. I knocked your computer. What is that?” Roman pointed to the monument.

            Virgil rushed over, turning off the screen and powering down the computer. “Nothing.” He threw. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “Well, you seem to be doing well in that department, because it certainly seems to be bothering you.” Roman pressed.

            “Just. Drop it.” Virgil turned. Roman was about to push again, but Virgil’s eyes spoke of worry, exhaustion. He was tense now, once more, which he hadn’t been since Roman walked in.

            Roman knew that this had to be part of the reason to Virgil’s recent actions, but he thought that, if he pressed the human more, Virgil may never tell him.

            “Ok.”

            The human sighed in relief. Roman would not push the issue with Virgil for now.

            Roman would have to find the answer on his own. 

* * *

 

            Virgil looked over when someone tapped his shoulder. Roman looked at him with a pitiful look on his face. It was now noon, and Virgil could guess what Roman was about to say.

            “Virge, I’m HUUUNNNGGGRRRRYYYY.”

            The human rolled his eyes as the dog looked up with her big eyes. “Well, damn boi, figure it out. I gotta store to run.”

            Roman huffed. “That’s a horrible way to treat a guest.”

            “You walked in here this morning. You’re more like an intruder.”

            Roman gave his offended tiff before he looked to the dog. “Fine, but how about this Princess and I go get something then? From your lack of food, I assume you forgot to pack anything.”

            Virgil grumbled something, but the dog was already up and wagging her tail at Roman’s suggestion. She bolted off to grab her leash, her harness attached to the end.

            “Fine, fine. She normally doesn’t need a handler, but I guess she can make sure that you don’t poison me.” Virgil threw up his hands in defeat. “Don’t lose em, ok?”

            Roman was already helping Fluffy into her harness. “I would never!”

            “I was talking to the dog.”

            “RUDE!”

            So this was how Roman basically became a balloon because, as soon as he walked a few blocks from the store, the dog got massive and tore off into the woods. Roman was thrown, but his reflexes were quicker. He threw his wings out as his feet left the ground, catching the draft to pull him up off the ground. He instantly regretted this because he was FREEZING, but the dog was fast and powerful.

            “Hey, HEY! Slow down!” He called as he flapped his wings, both to keep up and stave off the cold. He wasn’t doing much flying, though. He was mostly just trying to stay up as the dog dragged him.

            Field gave way to forest before opening up once more. Roman spotted an archway over them as stones lined their path. When the dog slid to a stop, the Fae released her on accident, flying over her hand and landing amongst the snowy ground.

            His wings fluttered as he sputtered, scrubbing his face as his rainbow appendages groaned from the abuse. “Oh, I’m sorry, sweeties.” He cooed to his wings as he winced, the cold and the soreness prevalent as he tucked them back into his jacket to warm. He looked over his shoulder, standing shakily as the massive dog waved her tongue, batting the ground with her tail.

            “Ok, ok, what is all this about?” Roman said, coming over.

            She nosed the stone slab in front of her, and, in the middle of the day, it took very little time for Roman to realize that he’d been dragged off to a graveyard. The hellhound blew on the stone, her fiery breath making the item glow.

            Roman looped around, realizing that he was looking at the same grave that was from Virgil’s computer. The message was displayed, glowing into the light. Roman leaned down, staring at it.

            “Is this part of what’s putting off our poor storm cloud?” He asked to the dog.

            She whined but also pawed the ground.

            “Something else? Related?”

            She looked up, her tail thumping.

            Roman was glad he was the king of charades, because he just ended up playing the weirdest one with the animal. Roman used his magic to draw out items in the air, which Fluffy ended up swatting away or sniffing but not getting rid of. He cheated a bit, having known the rumors of the last few days, so he added a phone and some other images that would have normally not crossed his mind otherwise.

            Virgil, it seemed, had gotten a bad call that led Fluffy to bring him here. He didn’t know why or how the dog had been brought here, but she knew something that not even his master charades could figure. The grave was related, which Roman realized once the item cooled, the markings fading away. The dog heated the stone once more, and Roman wasted no time in taking a picture this time.

            They eventually made it back to town, stopping quickly at the store before returning to the store. Virgil looked up, his eyes on his own phone before, but he sighed in relief when they walked through.

            “Where have you guys been? It’s been over an hour!”

            Roman shook his head. “Fluffy took the very _longest_ route that we could.” The man noted, scratching her behind the ears.

            Virgil’s annoyance gave way, his shoulders dropping as he stood. He approached the two and, without warning, pulled the man into a hug with Fluffy’s head in the other arm.

            Roman was taken by surprise, but returned the gesture after a few moments, the dog leaning her whole body in. Virgil broke away, clearing his throat.

            “This never happened.” He threw, grabbing the bag and leash as he went. He turned back to the counter, unclipping the dog as he went.

            Roman grinned as he followed. “Nuh-uh, this is PROOF that you have all those gooey feelings like Compassion and, GASP! CARE!”

            “Shut up you moron.” Virgil growled as he went to the back. Roman followed.

            “Just admit that you have fallen for me!”

            Virgil snorted. “You wish.” He cast a smile back at the Fae, that goofy grin that Roman loved to tease out of the human.

            Roman’s retort died on his tongue as his mind sputtered to a halt. His heart was beating fast from his run back, but it felt… different. Familiar, but also abnormal.

            The human grabbed a stool at the back and brought it out to sit at the counter with him. “Hey, Princey, you gonna eat some of this with me? Unless you’ve mistaken me for Logan, I wouldn’t eat a jar of Crofters straight.” He noted, tipping out the jar of said jam.

            Roman shook his head. “Nope! Coming dear!”

            The Fae bounced over, trying to ignore the sputtering of his heart and the weird feeling in his brain.

            For now, he would focus on Virgil and his needs. 

* * *

 

            At the end of the day, Roman helped Virgil close.

            The Fae still felt like he hadn’t done much. Virgil was more relaxed now, yes, but he was also hiding things from Roman.

            Virgil’s keys jingled in the lock as the human closed the door for the night. “Thanks for the help, Ro.” Virgil smiled at the Fae. “I could have done it by myself, but it was nice to have someone to help.”

            The Fae puffed his chest. “Tis what any good Prince would do!”

            The human bumped shoulders with the other man, a smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah, Princey. See you around?”

            Roman turned, and he looked at Virgil. The tiredness was still there, even as he smiled. “Hey.” He reached out, his hands settling on the human’s shoulders to make Virgil face him.

            “Yes?” The smile slid off his face, a look of confusion now there.

            “Just…” Roman bit his lip. “I kinda lied this morning.”

            Virgil lifted an eyebrow, but waved his hand for the prince to keep going.

            “I could have worked anywhere, pretty much. I actually was supposed to be at the theater today, but I took the day off.” Roman pulled one hand back to scratch his glittery face.

            “What?” Virgil choked, looking surprised. “Are you sick or something? You never take a day off from the theater if you can help it!”

            “It was important.” Roman assured. “It, well… I, we, all of us, we were worried about you, Sweetie Todd. I didn’t mean to pry, but Toby heard from Tim that something happened the other day and you, just…” Roman sighed. “You look so tired, more than usual. Different they usual, and I just… I just wanted to say that you can talk to us whenever you want. That’s why I came in this morning.” He smiled. “To find out what was pestering you and kill it with my sword.”

            Virgil’s eyes were blown wide at Roman’s words. The winds blew around them, Fluffy’s familiar weight digging into his legs as the dog was quiet, just there to confirm that, yes, they were all there for them.

            “I’m sorry. I’m not as good at this as Patton or Emile.” Roman flinched. “I just… I just…”

            Roman was cut off by a loud laugh. Virgil was shaking as laughter took hold of his body, his ragged breaths coming out as puffs of smoke in the night. Roman wanted to call it a breath-taking sight, but the notes were not light and cheerful, but just… falling heavy.

            Streaks took to Virgil’s face. Fluffy inflated as Roman recognized them as tears, and, for the second time today, Roman was hugging the emo human as his laughs turned to sobs. He clung to Roman like his lifeline as Fluffy kept them warm against the winds that drove everyone else from the street.

            Virgil cried until his legs let out, and Roman simply scooped him up. Roman drove Virgil home for the second time in so many weeks without hesitation, and the man allowed himself to vent for the first time to another being, someone who could listen and react and judge. He barred his soul to Roman. Roman only halted the conversation at one point to move them to the car, warming them up. Virgil was swiftly exhausting himself with his emotions, and Roman wanted to make sure that the man got home safely.

            Roman gripped the wheel so tightly on the way back, and he parked in the driveway only to lean over and pull Virgil into a hug.

            “…there’s just so much up here.” The man noted, oh so tired. He was so emotionally drained, but he felt so much better. For once, he felt like some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “And with my great uncle… and all of this…”

            “Virgil.” Roman whispered. “While I am so sorry that I can’t take more of your pain away, I can guarantee, without a doubt, that most everyone in this town would smite your parents should they ever step near our border. We all may be different, weird and magical in our ways, but we are family. You are part of that family.”

            There were a few moments of silence as Roman let that sink in. He didn’t know what Virgil qualified before as family, but those people didn’t deserve the title. Family were the ones to bring help when sick, support when weak, to come and lecture for hours on sleep habits only for you to nod off during their rants. They were the people who you hugged, the people you laughed with, the people you could be yourself with.

            Roman hoped that his words sunk in.

            “And your uncle?” The Fae slid away. “Virgil, I think…”

            The weight settled on him, and Roman realized that Virgil had passed out. He was so tired beyond imagine that he had simply given into the comfort and allowed himself to sleep.

            Virgil was hard to get off at first, the human leaning over the divider slightly to ensure Roman was there. Fluffy tried to crawl up as well, her snout at the man’s back as she lain against him.

            Roman studied his face once more, a strange peacefulness setting in his soul. Virgil looked exhausted, but he was finally resting, calm settling over his features. He carded his hand through the purple locks, causing Virgil to fall closer. Roman looked at the hellhound in the back, who simply nodded her head at the Fae as if to say “well, you got him this far.”

            He chuckled before disentangling Virgil from his grasp only to loop around the car to carry the human out and let the dog run. Roman carried Virgil in once more, this time taking care to take him all the way up to the top floor, following Fluffy’s lead. Roman managed to find Virgil’s sleepwear on his own and, using a bit of magic, slipped the human into them.

            Virgil was on the bed but grabbed around for something. Roman looked, spotting a small bear settled away in the corner. He picked it up, studying it.

            He stretched out his senses, detecting old magic on the item.

            It wasn’t much. An old soothing charm, it seemed. Once Roman handed the bear to the man, he pulled it in and stilled, sighing in relief.

            Roman ended up sleeping on Virgil’s couch that night, his determination to protect the human having grown.

            He looked at the phone screen, the puzzle staring back at him.

            A mystery was afoot, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it takes opening up to a friend to get you feeling better. Believe me when I say that unloading is so important. It's also important to find someone who will listen and not degrade your feelings. You are valid, my friends.
> 
> * * *
> 
> AHHH THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!
> 
> Also, just a heads up - it may be a few extra days this week before I get the next chapter out. I'm getting applications in for school, and the biggest ones are due Friday (RIP Mak).
> 
> Hopefully I'll get time on the weekend to get the next chapter up!
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support! Please Kudo and comment! They make the plot bunnies happy :3


	15. Message in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's investigation requires the assistance of a true Sherlock Nerd and his adorable Husband, Pat-son, but he, of course, has terrible timing.
> 
> Our nerdy Fae may also have to face some horrid monsters yet... including Remy armed with gossip on Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kind comments I seriously loved them all!

            “That should be it, Joey.” Logan nodded as he lowered the chair. The young elf moved his jaw around experimentally. “Your teeth are clean, but your mother should limit your sugar intake, and you must remember to floss. It’s clear that the department is lacking.”

            Mrs. Brown, Joey’s mother, grinned a little at the dentist. “You heard the doc, better brush better or no more sugar!”

            “NOOOOO!!! Quick, Mr. Logan, can you help me?”

            Logan grinned behind his mask. “I believe I might have something of use. This magical product called floss and a new toothbrush.”

            Joey ended up using half the floss in the waiting room as Logan’s secretary, Nova, got his mother squared away on the bill, so Logan gave her a few extra packs. The child was purely illogical to do it, since his teeth were clean, but it was better to scare the cleanliness into the child.

            Logan turned to Nova. “Who is next on the agenda today?”

            The young Autumn spirit looked through the files. “Hm… seems like you have an hour now. Mr. Cross is usually late as well. Gonna tackle some paperwork?” The young man asked.

            The dentist shook his head. “I was debating surprising Patton at work, but I do have a lot of paperwork…”

            “Naw, you wanted to surprise me?” A voice bounced through the doorway as one bouncy werewolf came in.

            “Whoops he beat ya to it, boss. Mind if I get in a break? My little brother asked me to swing by and bring him food. You know, college students.” Nova shrugged with a roll of his eyes.

            Logan flashed back to when Remy tried college for the first time and sighed. Actually, he hadn’t been much better in his youth. “Indeed.” Logan waved his hand. “Just be back in forty-five minutes if possible, and eat something yourself. I noted that you had not brought in a lunch today.”

            Nova nodded. “Got it, boss-man.” He saluted before grabbing his arguably-light jacket. He was a fall spirit, though, so he was one of the few denizens who was currently loving the chilly weather that had come over the town. Light snow and rain was nothing to a person who was born in it.

            The spirit flew out the door as Logan turned back to Patton, the werewolf rocking on his heels as he waited. “So, I have paperwork…”

            Patton threw an eyebrow up. “Really?” He threw, scooting closer. “Because I’m pretty sure that Nova just said that you had free time.”

            Logan returned the look. “And shouldn’t you be at school?”

            He waved his hand in return. “Standardized testing today. Bleh. Still, I had a clear afternoon, so I told Dolores at the front to just call me if I was needed and punched out.”

            Logan grinned as he leaned in. “So… I have the office all to myself… and a beautiful husband here…”

            Patton grinned as he began to play with Logan’s tie. “Hm…”

            “I still have that paperwork though…”

            “Maybe I can help with that…” The werewolf smirked. “I’m very good with my hands…”

            The door flew open as the two looked over. “Greetings, Nerd! I need your assistance!” Roman flew in with a notebook in his hand.

            Logan sighed, setting his head on Patton’s shoulder. “Do you MIND?” He threw at the Fae as Patton giggled.

            “Mind? Mind what? Oh, hello Padre!”

            “Hi Roman!” Patton threw before turning back to Logan. In a hushed tone, he added, “We’ll pick this up later.”

            Logan grumbled as the two turned to the fidgety Fae. “So,” The vampire began. “What has happened that is so important that I cannot spend a few free moments with my darling husband? Finally going to let me take a look at those back molars?”

            Roman inched back from the two.

            “Now, kiddo! No need to fret! We’re here for you!” Patton returned with a grand smile.

            Roman inched towards the werewolf, away from the dangerous, dangerous dentist. His molars were fine, THANK YOU LOGAN. “Well, you see, I think I may have stumbled upon a bit of a mystery surrounding our dear friend Virgil.”

            “Mystery?” “Virgil?” The two said at the same time.

            The winged one nodded. “You see, I found this while taking Fluffy for a walk the other day…”

            So Roman, Logan, and Patton were taken back to Logan’s office as the Fae informed the two on what had occurred that day. Roman left most of Virgil’s breakdown out of it, feeling that it was more of a private aspect and Virgil’s to approach at his own will, but the strange message was something that the dog had led him to. Roman could only assume that something was afoot, and the dog knew that the brave knight Fae was the only one to help!

            “Even if Fluffy could talk, I’m sure she wouldn’t call you ‘the handsomest, bravest Fae Prince Knight to have ever flown the lands.’” Logan threw, interrupting Roman’s story.

            “She thinks of you as ‘the loud one’ usually.” Patton noted as Logan snorted.      

            “What? How do you know that?”

            Patton lifted an eyebrow as he gestured to his fuzzy face and pointed ears. “While most animals don’t share the same communication as we creatures, weres are able to share more between related species.” Patton noted analytically, channeling his old teacher self. With a smile, he added, “It’s like we share drawings, kiddo! It’s all about feelings and imagery.” Patton could try to describe it further, but it was a hard concept to explain to someone who hadn’t experienced it. Weres could easily communicate to one another, but working with species outside of their own was more difficult and had to be done under full transformation or with partial transformation and a LOT of concentration. Non-weres, when the weres were fully transformed, only could hear the associated animal noises they produced.

            “Yes, you described it once to me like that. We vampires do not share the same connection with bats, it seems, though we, too, can transform.”

            Roman, of course, huffed at the name the dog had given him, but he continued nonetheless. He pulled out the notebook with the printed out picture, the words and the strange phrase copied down.

            “‘E dbvm ubesd eg yht ler yht rh yht bgr yhtoo cm npmbs’?” Logan read, sounding utterly befuddled.

            “Is it Latin or another ancient language?” Patton muttered, looking it over. “It doesn’t sound like a rhyme.”

            “I’ll have to look into this.” Logan muttered, holding up the picture. “There is no defined punctuation. Is this a single sentence? Is it Sumerian Romanized?”

            “I tried to sound it out with every language I know.” Roman sighed as he gestured to the first few pages of scratch out. “I’ve covered a lot of languages.”

            “Indeed. It may be a code then, as I previously mentioned.” Logan snapped the notebook shut with the picture inside. “May I borrow this?”

            The Fae nodded. “Have at it. Oh! Do you have the time? I promised Virgil that I’d meet him for coffee at Remy’s.”

            Logan opened his mouth when the front door opened. “Back, boss-man! Also, Mr. Always-Late is actually early for once! Saw him pulling up outside!”

            Logan sighed at that. “Time for me to get back to work.” 

* * *

 

            Patton was sworn to secrecy as he and Roman went to the dinner. Patton was pretty bad usually with secrets, so Roman was making it a point to say that they would tell Virgil once they made sure it was safe. It was obviously magical, and they didn’t want harm to come to their favorite human.

            That got Patton into Dad Mode. As long as he could prioritize protecting his kiddos, it was the one time that he could be sworn to secrecy. Virgil, as Patton had said numerous times, was like his dark strange son. He and Logan had not gotten around to adopting yet, but Patton imagined it would be something like having Virgil be around (albeit, he’d have the kiddo year pictures, but Virgil was just so young to begin with that it was still very much similar).

            Now he got to see his OTHER favorite kiddo, though! Sure enough, as he walked in, the vampire barista was there, laughing his head off at the counter as Emile said something, Virgil not too far off.

            “REMY!” Patton leapt, throwing himself over the counter to pull the younger vampire into a hug.

            “Dad!” He cheered in return, setting down the mug he had to hug the werewolf. “Hey, Pat-pat, where have you been, gurl? Is Logan trying to squirrel you away until you give up puns again?”

            Patton leaned back, snickering. “Well he’d be _nuts_ if he thought I’d ever give up puns!”

            “Sorry I’m late. I picked up a Padre on the way here.” Roman waved as he approached the human. He smiled to the doctor. “Well, well! If it isn’t a wild Picani! I haven’t seen you outside of the hospital in a fortnight!”

            Emile rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re more hard-headed then Sokka and keep landing in the ER, Roman.”

            “What???” Virgil looked to the Fae. “What were you doing in the ER???”

            Roman turned a bright red along his cheeks, definitely accented by the glow of magic. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

            Virgil lifted an eyebrow before turning to the doctor. “What did he do?”

            Emile snickered. “Sorry. Doctor-patient confidentiality.”

            Roman began to relax until Remy slid down the bar right next to them. “Ohhhhh is this about what happened at the theater? With you and that potion Thomas made that turned you into a pea…”

            “HELLO REMY YES I WOULD LIKE TO ORDER!” Roman threw as he scrambled forward. “Please give me whatever takes the longest to make.”

            Remy scoffed. “You just don’t want me spilling the beans about…”

            “STAHP!!!”

            Virgil turned to the only sane one here. “Patton, do you know?”

            “It was something to do with feathers I think.” Patton tried to think. “Remy has told me a lot of things. Oh! Cookies!”

            “Your recipe, pops!”

            “YUM!”

            Remy got them all squared away, but if he wrote a little something extra on Virgil’s receipt, that was none of anyone’s business.

            That is, until Virgil saw it and died laughing. The Fae, knowing that look, tried to turn Remy pink, but he only succeeded in getting pink flowers in Remy’s hair.

            Of course, the vampire loved his new flower crown and wore it like the queen he was.

            “That… how… I gotta ask Talyn if they have video footage.” Virgil laughed as Roman sunk further into the seat. The emo stood with an empty mug. “I’m gonna get more tea.” As he left, Emile leaned towards Roman.

            The water sprite smiled. “So… you and Virgil…”

            Roman shot the water sprite a look. “What?”

            Patton smiled into his hand. “It’s pretty obvious, kiddo.”

            “Like third season Korra and Asami.”

            Roman looked between the two. “Wait, Korra and Asami as in _the Avatar_?”

            Emile nodded, eyes alight.

            “No.” Roman tried to defend, burying his face in his hands. “Maybe? I don’t know!”

            Patton reached over the table to pat Roman’s head. “Emotions are hard sometimes, kiddo, but that’s what you got friends for!”

            Roman looked up, hesitantly. “I just… I don’t know how to feel right now. I like him, but I don’t know if I _like_ like him.”

            “Well, if you need to talk it out, my office is open.” Emile smiled. “When I’m not in the ER on rounds.”

            “Didn’t you say this was confidential?”

            “I haven’t said anything, Roman.”

            Roman was practically spilling onto the floor in embarrassment when Virgil returned.

            Virgil smirked as he set a bottle of some fruity tea drink that Roman liked on the table. He’d felt a little bad for making Roman so embarrassed, so he wanted to make it up some. “Hey, Princey, if you don’t get off the floor, I’m going to drink this myself.”

            Roman peaked up before a bright smile overtook his face. “Oh great knight! I thank thee so!”

            Virgil sat, scratching Fluffy who had squirreled under their favorite booth as soon as they got there.

            Roman hugged the drink to his face like a child with a new toy, and Virgil couldn’t help but smile a little.

            Roman was a dork, but Virgil was glad that he was HIS dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WE ARE GOING TO HAVE AN EXTENDED BREAK PART 2!
> 
> Long story short, sh*t has hit the fan, and tomorrow I have to get on the phone with a university to get a work around for my applications' recommendations. I won't get too into it - I've had enough crying and panic attacks over what happened - but basically a professor I requested a recommendation from said he couldn't at the eleventh hour, after I'd submitted the applications. I asked him at the beginning of the month, literally turning up to his office when he didn't reply to an email, and he agreed to my face.
> 
> Best part? He wrote me a letter previously to another program. I asked him because I figured he'd still have had it. He couldn't find it and decided that he 'didn't know me well enough' to write me a new one.
> 
> Great guy. 10/10 right there.
> 
> SO the next chapter may be, again, a little longer to get up. Between the stress and the lack of sleep as of late, the struggle is real.
> 
> But maybe a sneak-peak from chapter 16 will help?
> 
> _Thankfully, there was alcohol-free options, which Virgil started with. They all crowded around the table, using paper plates to grab snacks, while Patton snuck off only to return with a big-ass pile of board games. “You guys want to add a game while we snack?”_  
>  _“Oh hell yes!” Remy threw, earning a sigh as Patton accepted his fate for the night. The man still shot glares. “Let’s play Twister!”_  
>  _“With food??? Are you insane???” Logan threw._  
>  _“Probably.” Remy shrugged._
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time! Leave comments and kudos on my grave *falls into pit and covers self in dirt*


	16. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a mystery lays in the backdrop, a certain couple decides to throw a small party and have friends come to play. Board games always are fun, yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks out from behind wall* I'M NOT DEAD! AND NEITHER IS THIS FIC (I think?)

            Virgil looked down at the invitation. It was a legit, physical invitation, with neat cursive in a simple white card. The front had a stylized ‘L’ on it.

            The human was reminded, once again, how old his neighbor was. “Invitation to a party? You know that you could have sent a text, man.”

            Logan straightened his tie. “Yes, well, there are somethings that I prefer to do the old-fashioned way, as illogical as that may sound. As this is a formal invitation to a party at my abode, I felt that it earned a formal invitation form.”

            “Dude, you’re inviting me over for a sleepover.” The human waved the card.

            Logan cleared his throat. “Yes, well, we wanted to ensure that no one drove – or flew – home inebriated. We also plan to watch a few movies, which may likely take us past a reasonable bed time; therefore, we just want everyone to get home safe in the morning.”

            Virgil rolled his eyes as he looked at the invitation again. “So… Like, how many people are coming?”

            “We have invited ten people, between Patton and I. Two of my invites have thus far declined invite due to other commitments. I have also invited Dr. Picani and Remy, both of whom have agreed to attend.” Logan explained.

            Virgil mulled over the invitation. He didn’t have a clue who Patton would invite, but he at least knew four people who would be there. It would only be ten people at most…

            “Can I bring my dog?”

            “Of course. Patton would be crushed if his, and I quote, ‘sweetest little floof ball of a princess’ did not attend with you.”

            Virgil laughed at that. “Ok, ok, I’ll come by. Should I bring anything? Like, I see the list,” The man said, pointing to the additional piece of paper added, listing essentials for an overnight stay, “but, like, should I bring a gift or food or something?”

            The vampire hummed for a few moments in thought. “While both are unnecessary, if you wish to bring a treat or snack-type food, none would be opposed. As you know, though, do steer clear of garlic as two vampires will be present, and Remy is an absolute drama queen if he is the slightest bit ill.”

            Virgil lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

            “Yes, an even bigger drama queen then he already is.”

            “Noted. No garlic or whatever.”

            “Then I will see you at seven on Friday evening.” 

* * *

 

            Virgil, even though he was probably the closest person to live by Patton and Logan, was still somehow ten minutes late. In his defense, though, Fluffy couldn’t decide which toys to pack and kept grabbing all of them. Virgil had two bags with him – one containing his pajamas, his sleeping gear, make-up, make-up remover, his anxiety medication, his toothbrush and supplies (Logan would murder anyone who did not take proper care of their teeth), and a bunch of junky snacks that he’d grabbed while at the grocery store. Fluffy’s bag had her favorite blanket stuffed inside and a lint roller for if she shed on something (she rarely did, though, thank the gods) as well as food and dog treats. Virgil had packed a few of her favorite toys, but then she started packing and unpacking them and a number of others.

            She seemed to be just as anxious about the sleepover as Virgil was.

            _I guess what they say about your pets and their owners is true._ Virgil thought as he checked his own bag three times to make sure that he had everything.

            They literally lived next door. This was their lives.

            Finally, when the two did walk over, there were three cars in the front and in the driveway connected to the house. Patton and Logan’s home was slightly larger than Virgil’s, so it was easy to fit more people in it. Virgil walked up to the front and knocked on the door after a few moments of shuffling in the building snow.

            The door opened, and Patton screeched as he saw the two. Patton was in a onesie that was cat-themed, which, really, shouldn’t have been as weird as it seemed to the human. “Hello Virgil! Hi Fluffy! Come on in, guys! You’re the last to get here!”

            Virgil gulped at that, nervous about being so late, but Patton just dusted him off and took his coat. “You want to change, kiddo? Or do you want to see everyone? Not everyone could make it, but I think you know a lot of them!”

            Virgil bit his lip. While changing would delay the inevitable, he decided to save it as an easy way out later. “I’ll go say hi.”

            Patton easily dragged Virgil through the foyer to the main area. Virgil sighed in relief, realizing that he knew almost everyone there. Roman was at the television playing Mario Kart on an old GameCube with Remy and the only two people Virgil didn’t know. Logan was in the kitchen at the stove with Emile, both talking as something worked away at the cooktop.

            “So you know Roman and Remy.” Patton waved to the two who nodded but didn’t take their eyes off the screen. The last two were also men, one probably Virgil’s age and the other in his mid-thirties. The man closer to Virgil’s age had scales running up the sides of his face, more pronounced on the left then the right, with his left eye even being yellow and slit. His legs were hidden under a blanket, but a green scaled tail stuck out. His hands were more reptilian then human in texture, but he maintained human design (though his finger nails looked like they could be sharpened into claws in their black glory). His green nightshirt was hidden under another blanket that he draped over his shoulders like a cloak.

            The other had tanned skin and pointed ears as two long, red horns tipped in white pooled out from his temples to swoop up just a few centimeters above where his head ended. He wore a long shirt with the school emblem over where the right side along with sweat pants, but a pointed tail a few shades redder then his skin also pooled at his back. His tail kept swinging out, though, as if he was trying to distract his fellow players (which he probably was; all was fair in love and Mario Cart, after all).

            “Guys, can you pause the game a minute?” Patton asked the four.

            “Don’t need a minute!” Remy threw with a massive grin as Toad flew past the finished line. “I got first.” Remy looked up, glasses over his eyes even at night. He wore a tight black t-shirt and what appeared to be pink booty shorts with little coffee cups all over them, mismatched fuzzy socks on his feet.

            Roman leaned in, wings buzzing as he focused on the screen. The royal was in a beaten black tank, _Wicked_ written over his chest, as red pants with little crowns covered his legs. “I’ll have second yet!” Roman pronounced, the finish line in sight for Princess Peach.

            Then, a blue shell of death appeared over the screen before Peach was blown to bits.

            “ODIN’S EYEPATCH!” The prince exclaimed as he jammed on his buttons. The snake fellow grinned, a pointed tongue poking out as Bowser shot past Peach to claim second. Roman pointed a finger at the snake. “YOU SAID YOU HAD NO POWER UPS!”

            “And you believed me?” He threw back.

            Roman growled, turning back as Toadette passed the finish line, taking third. “WHAT IS THIS???” Roman cried as he took fourth, the computer-controlled racers petering after him. “BETRAYL!”

            “So you know Roman and Remy,” Patton began again as Roman tackled the crackling Vampire. “Don’t hurt one another!”

            “We’re just showing our love!” Remy threw back as he somehow got Roman in a headlock.

            “NOT THE HAIR!” Roman cried as he threw flowers in Remy’s face.

            “And these are my friends from the school! This is one of our science teachers, Demetrius Grey, but we all call him Dee.” Patton introduced the snake fellow.

            Dee stood, but, instead of legs, the blanket gave way to a long fabric tube that started with a sweatband waistband at his hips. The snake man stuck out a hand. “Dee. Nice to meet you, human. Patton had told me that I am not allowed to eat you, but I am a tad peckish….” Dee grinned, the split on his face peeling back slightly to reveal that his jaw was much larger than a human’s.

            Fluffy growled at the snake.

            “Don’t let him fool you, he’s a big softie.” The horned man grinned from the floor.

            “Am not!” Dee threw, completely destroying any sense of doom as his voice crackled.

            Virgil snorted. “Right…” Patton wouldn’t let anyone eat him, so he shook the hand. It was kinda cold. “Oh, this is my hellhound Fluffy, by the way. She gets to be the size of a horse if she doesn’t like someone.”

            “You’re shi-” Patton glared at the snake. “You’re shirting me.”

            Fluffy huffed, sending soot out of her nostrils.

            “Oh sweet, I can do that, too.” The horned man wiggled his nose and blew as a smaller puff of soot came out. Fluffy jumped before she started staring, tongue out slightly as her tail beat a bit in excitement and confusion.

            “This is our home economics and health teacher, Steve Owen.” Patton continued.

            “Nice to meet you, kid.” Steve stuck out a hand. “Can I pet the pup or will she eat me?”

            Virgil already liked Steve better then Dee. “Virgil, and, yeah, but if you piss her off I’m not to be held responsible.” He said as he took the hand. As opposed to Dee, Steve was warm.

            “Steve’s a tiefling, and Dee is a Naga. Vigil is our resident human.” Patton pointed out. “And that’s everyone you don’t know! Emile and Logan are in the kitchen right now with some food in the oven. I hope you all are hungry!”

            “Oh, right.” Virgil reached into his bag and pulled out the snacks. “I picked up some stuff just because, uh, ya know, wanted to be of help. I got Doritos, Ruffles, and these gummy animal things.” Virgil had bought the last one because they were on sale. It was much like an animal cracker box, but the animals were more varied, including mythical, and set in gummy form.

            “Oh shit.” Remy swore, ignoring Patton’s cry of ‘language’ as he grinned from his spot sitting on Roman’s back, Roman huffing from the floor. “You got the gummy mice in there. Dee is a slut for those.”

            Dee, who’s hand was already reaching for the bag, paused as he realized that he had been caught. “Uh… No I’m not…”

            Remy flopped to the ground as Roman managed to wiggle free. He stretched his wings out, no damage more than a little sore from being sat on (Fae wings were notoriously stronger then they looked), before he stood. “Now that Virgil is here, we can commence with the next act of the sleepover! DRINKS!”

            It was at this moment that Emile and Logan entered, both holding trays of food fresh from the oven. The two, like Patton it seemed, were wearing onesies, Logan’s being a unicorn in design and Emile’s… well, his looked like a pink lion. “Oh, salutations, Virgil. Glad you could make it.” Logan smiled with his greeting.

            “Hey Virgil! Do you how do?” Emile threw.

            “Hey guys, and, good? I guess?” Virgil replied, somewhat still confused by the therapist. Emile’s eccentricities were well known at this point, and Virgil didn’t know if they were a spirit thing, a therapist thing, or just an Emile thing.

            Hot wings, French fries, breaded and baked cheese curds (something Patton had found and loved), as well as chicken strips soon fell onto the coffee table. Roman raced back to the kitchen before returning with a certifiable cooler with a big star on the front. Apparently, Virgil wasn’t alone in bringing things, and the Fae added alcohol to the mix.

            Thankfully, there was alcohol-free options, which Virgil started with. They all crowded around the table, using paper plates to grab snacks, while Patton snuck off only to return with a big-ass pile of board games. “You guys want to add a game while we snack?”

            “Oh hell yes!” Remy threw, earning a sigh as Patton accepted his fate for the night. The man still shot glares. “Let’s play Twister!”

            “With food??? Are you insane???” Logan threw.

            “Probably.” Remy shrugged.

            “Hello?!? Forgetting something?” Dee pointed to his lack of feet.

            “Candyland!” Roman voted. “I love that game!”

            Patton opened the box, but he noticed that there was no board there. “Huh. Sorry, kiddo, but it seems that I’m missing a few pieces.”

            “Scrabble would be an acceptable…” Logan began before everyone else turned to him.

            “NO!” Virgil shook at the sound wave, him being left out and now confused.

            Emile leaned over, having noticed the look. He hadn’t yelled, but he agreed with the sentiment. “Logan and I have quite broad and creative vocabularies, and the others believe that this is ‘cheating.’ The only time we play Scrabble is usually between him and I.”

            Deceit grinned as he fished out a bag from the corner and pulled out a familiar black and white box. “I do have this…”

            The others looked. “Patton is going to kill us for language.” Roman threw.

            Virgil grinned. “Worth it.”

            They ended up scarfing down treats as they played Cards Against Creatures, the magical adaption of Cards Against Humanity by the makers of CAH. Well, as it turned out, this was the original version. Apparently, the whole CAH team was made of creatures with a few humans brought on later when they adapted the game to human audiences. It just proved that, no matter if human or creature, they were all terrible.

            Logan wanted to play with ‘official’ rules, but they ended up just playing until someone had five black cards first. Roman conjured a wooden 20-sided die and had them all roll to determine who went first as the tsar (which was Steve). Whoever won the previous round got to be Tsar that round.

            In an unexpected twist, Patton won the first round.

            “Can I reiterate that I am constantly confused and slightly amazed that Patton won that round???” Remy pointed to the dad of the group. “Seriously, what?”

            “I didn’t even know what half the cards were! I just tossed them out.” Patton grinned in return.

            “I’m not sure I believe him.” Roman whispered to Virgil. “I think he’s fucking with us.”

            Virgil laughed, trying to cover it up with a cough as he chugged down the alcoholic cider that Roman had convinced him to try (it tasted like bubbly apple cider and almost completely hid the awful alcohol taste). Patton went over to ensure that everything was ok, which left the two stumbling for an excuse.

            Two more rounds, and they switched to Clue. Dee was the worst, because he kept lying about his cards until Logan quite literally threw popcorn at him because “FALSEHOOD! It WAS Peacock!”

            Fluffy got a lot of snacks off the food thrown around after that.

            As the drunkness set in, they skipped Jenga and found Uno cards. As it turned out, no one actually knew the rules to Uno, so they kept arguing until cards got thrown.

            Fluffy didn’t get the good snacks out of that.

            Dee was curled around the furnace that was Steve as he stared at the TV distantly. “Hey,” He threw, waving his hand. “Let’s watch something.”

            “Like what?” Remy asked, eating fries off his shirt.

            “Disney!” Roman suggested. “I brought a few movies just in case…”

            Fluffy boofed, poking Virgil with her nose. It was here that Virgil remembered that he was still in his day clothes and they were currently covered in flower peddles, curtesy of Roman, fur, thanks to Patton, snack residues, thanks to EVERYONE, and something green, which he really didn’t remember what it was from.

            “Hey, you guys decide while I go change.” Virgil stood, being careful not to fall between the strewn about messes and the alcohol. “Just nothing too… pastel.”

            Logan looked at the human as he lay across his husband’s lap. “What does that even MEAN???”

            Virgil shrugged. “It’s a mood.”

            Logan stared, completely going silent. His eyes seemed to shine blue, and Virgil swore he heard an angry beeping noise.

            Remy was laughing at Logan’s look of disbelief as Patton carded the man’s hair while also asking for nothing to mature. Virgil heard them agreeing on a PG to PG-13 rating as he snuck up to the bathroom.

            Virgil quickly got himself sorted out, brushing his teeth as the fogged window revealed his own house beyond. He brushed his teeth quickly in order to avoid one angry dental rant. “They better pick a good movie.” He muttered as he also pulled out a make-up wipe to clean up his eyeshadow.

            He swiped a few times, and, while some came away… it looked like his skin was stained in it.

            “What the fuck?” Virgil swore as he pulled his cheek with one hand, scrubbing harder with the other.

            When the wipe came away clean, the black was still there.

            Virgil swapped sides, and the same occurred.

            Virgil leaned into the mirror, eyes narrowed as he took in the dark eyeshadow on his own face.

            Then, he noticed his eyes twitch, his reflection now grinning.

            Virgil grabbed his face, but the mirrored reflection did not do as it should.

            His reflection’s eyes went black and red, and suddenly it was rushing towards him.

            “What the FU-!” Virgil screeched as he threw himself back, crashing into the tub as the curtains pulled the rod down. Virgil screamed as he scrambled out, but, when he looked back, his reflection was just him in the tub, his face clean albeit a tad red where he’d scrubbed so hard.

            Barking met his ears as rapping was on the door. “Virgil? Are you ok? We heard screaming!” Roman called as more feet followed.

            Virgil took a deep breathe, his heart racing as he slowly untangled himself from the curtains. Logan’s voice joined Roman’s, and Virgil knew that Patton, if not with them, was probably scrambling to help. He unlocked the door (did he even lock it?) to see them.

            “Sorry.” He muttered, looking back. “Stumbled while cleaning my face. I’ll fix the rod.”

            Roman sighed as he grabbed his chest, and Logan nodded. Fluffy pushed up right against him, the dog getting between him and the bathroom. “I’ll take care of it in the morning, Virgil. No need for rush.” Logan assured. “This is why Patton and I prefer to have our friends stay the night. Perhaps Patton’s famous hot chocolate and your choice of film would do you well?”

            Virgil nodded, still feeling his heart pounding. He quickly leaned over to snatch his stuff off the counter and the floor, leaving one foot out the door. He turned back to his friends, now ready. “Lead the way.”

            Roman closed the door behind the human, turning off the lights as he did so.

            Should he have looked back, he would have noticed the mirror glow with red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!
> 
> So as per my last update (which was sometime before 2018 closed out), I was in a mess of a state dealing with deadlines for graduate school and a stupid application issue. Good news! I managed to work everything out and got into school!!!!!
> 
> So, I wanted to thank you all for the support, and some of your comments I re-read as of recently. They made me smile so much.
> 
> I had a few more chapters that I wrote ahead of time when all of the chaos came crashing down, and I wanted to share more of the story! Hopefully I'll be able to kick myself back into gear and write more. I'm currently also working on another fic and doing DnD builds on the side, so updates may come every other week or so. I love this fic and the world that I built to bits, so I don't want to leave it open ended.
> 
> Thank you again! And I hope to see you in the next chapter!
> 
> PS. Yes, that is Deceit and Steven the Stove from the shorts XD I don't remember who else I intended to invite, but they turned down the offer anyway. More snacks for Fluffy XD


	17. The Games of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, life was a game, and you gotta play to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH I AM TRYING TO DO THIS AGAIN!!!
> 
> ENJOY!

            “So this game is about Kindergarten?” Thomas asked as he looked at the computer in front of him.

            Joan was grinning like a mad elf, and Thomas wasn’t sure he fully trusted his best friend at the moment. “Yeah! You play as a toddler kid, you help your classmate on quests, you collect cards, whatever. It’s super chill.”

            Thomas looked over to Camden at the camera. “I’m concerned.”

            “Valid.” The cameraman shrugged.

            Thomas ran a successful YouTube channel generally doing all sorts of wacky things. He had a lot of great friends who worked with and helped him, and this was one of their latest attempts into the weird world of gaming.

            He’d done a horror game last time, but Joan assured him that this wasn’t horror…

            “Did I miss anything?” Talyn threw as they entered the room in their oversized Pikachu onesie. It hid their wings, but that wasn’t fully necessary – Thomas had invested long ago in a Magical Mist Filter. The filter was built specifically to filter out more magical features on people. For Thomas, if you pointed it at his Witch Mark, it’d blur out in the frame, revealing normal skin or just an odd sunburn. Smaller things like Joan’s ears would easily be shrunk and smoothed by the lens. Talyn’s wings couldn’t be hidden if the camera was pointed directly at them, but it could fuzz them out, blend smaller parts into the background. The rest was done in editing.

            The door shook as Thomas jumped from the banging. Joan and Talyn looked, but Camden went to check. When the cameraman returned, a vampire was following him.

            “SUP GURLS!” Remy grinned as he came in. “Oh, are you doin a vid, boo? How could you do it without this beautiful face?”

            Thomas rolled his eyes at the dramatic man. “Remy, what are you doing here?”

            Remy shrugged. “I was bored, and I was wondering what was up with y’all. Logan also locked me out of the house because he and Pat are having date night.”

            Talyn rolled their eyes as Joan chuckled. “You want to join us, dude? We’re playing Kindergarten.” Talyn offered.

            “Uh, this is my house.” Thomas raised his hand.

            Remy lifted an eyebrow behind his glasses. “And?”

            “I mean… I’m doing a vid…”

            Remy somehow got his eyebrow higher.

            That was how Remy stole a sweater from Thomas and was now in the video.

            “Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals!” Thomas greeted. “Today, we return to Kindergarten… with friends!”

            “HELLO!” Three bodies were thrown into the screen before it cut to the intro card.

            “So, today we have some special guests! Say hi special guests!” Thomas introduced.

            “Hi special guests!” The three said, Camden behind the camera hiding his snickers.

            Thomas laughed. “So today we have the beautiful Joan, the amazing Talyn, our man behind the cam, Cam-cam, and… Remy!”

            “Oh my gosh hey gurls!” Remy waved.

            “So, we’re doing a little game called Kindergarten. Joan is the one who suggested this to me, and I needed a break from horror. Sorry, guys.”

            “This will be good, I swear.” Joan grinned as they started the game.

            “Oh look at this! He’s so cute!” Thomas said as he looked at the main character. “So should I know anything?”

            “Just start playing around.” Talyn grinned, having also played before. “We’ll give you guidance if you need it.”

            Remy shot a look at the bat-person. “You are plotting, aren’t ya?”

            “What? No…”

            “I believe you as far as I could throw Thomas.”

            “Why me?”

            “Talyn is tiny AF, boi. I could toss them with one hand.”

            “Fight me, Remy.”

            “Bring it, batty.”

            “Pot, kettle.”

            “OK!” Thomas butted in as he walked around as the small child on the screen. “So, am I making friends? Who should I make friends with first?”

            Thomas died about thirty seconds later at the handle of a mop.

            Remy was dying of laughter at the look of terror on Thomas’ face.

            “YOU SAID THIS WASN’T HORROR, JOAN!”

            Joan was too busy laughing into their hat.

            “It’s not!” Talyn smirked. “Just a normal day at Kindergarten.”

            “WHAT KINDERGARTEN DID YOU GO TO???”

            They played for about two hours, where Thomas died about ten times before his friends took pity on him and helped.

            “That girl is a BIIIIITCH! Dump her ass!” Remy threw as he pointed to the ‘class floozy,’ as Talyn had dubbed the girl.

            “How do I even do that?” Thomas asked.

            “You can’t.” Joan added. “Not on this screen.”

            “So she’s got you trapped.” Remy nodded. “Kill her?”

            “REMY!”

            “YOU KILLED A BUNCH OF SIX-YEAR-OLDS ALREADY!”

            “STAHP!”

            In the end, they had plenty of footage… and lots of swearing to bleep out.

            “You guys are terrible.” Thomas crackled at them. “I can’t believe this thing!”

            “I tots want in when we do the next storyline.” Remy waved. “That Cindy bitch better be ready to catch these hands.”

            Thomas’ friends were insane. 

* * *

 

            Roman lounged on the chair as he held the cards in his hand. He looked around the room with a careful eye. He grinned before setting down his cards. “Jack, Queen, and King of hearts! Pay up, ladies!”

            There was a groan as the women around him were pushing their chips towards him. It was Ladies’ cards night at Town Hall, in one of the conference rooms. Roman had somehow wound up invited to one night, and now he was a constant figure.

            It wasn’t real money. They all pitched in snacks or bid things like charms and favors. Everyone had to put something up to play. Roman usually put in free babysitting, which he was very good at and the mothers loved, or he brought pretty bouquets of flowers and herbs. The flowers were always pretty for the beautiful women (they loved his compliments), while the herbs were fresh even at this time of year (perks of being a Fae – he had a lot of friends back home that would send him fresh stuff all the time).

            “Roman, you know not to cheat!” One woman pointed at the Fae.

            “He’s not.” Emma sighed as she tapped the stone at the center. “Cheating detection ward is still working, so no one is trying anything funny.”

            These women got serious about their cards.

            Off to the side, one of the women’s phones began to buzz. Nora, one of the doctors at the local hospital, looked. She stood, putting her cards down. “Sorry, ladies, I’m out. My daughter is throwing up feathers, apparently.”

            “Oh dear. Curse?” One of the other women asked.

            She shook her head. “I think it’s just a bug. You know how the bird flu is going around.”

            “Well, I do hope the princess feels better soon.” Roman added sincerely. He’d brought a plethora of flowers today, so he plucked one of the pretty blue roses and quickly used a little magic to blunt the spikes without harming the flower. “Here. I hope it helps.”

            The women around smiled. “Thank you, Roman.” The doctor took the flower. “I’ll make sure to tell her that a prince sends his best wishes.”

            “As you should! All the blessings are to help!”

            “Well, since Nora is out, are we doing another round?”

            “Heck yes.” Emma grinned as she reshuffled the cards. “I have my eyes on that pumpkin pies, ladies and Roman. I’m also after the flowers.”

            “You’re going to have to tear the pie out of my cold, dead hands, Emma.”

            “Good thing you’re a zombie, then, Donna!”

            Roman waved his hands. “Ladies, ladies, let’s keep it civil now, why don’t we?”

            “Hand me a sword, Roman. I’m gonna fight her.”

            Roman was also there to make sure that no fist-fights broke out over pie, which he was surprisingly good at.

            Game night got intense.

* * *

             Virgil swore as he tossed himself around the couch, his enemy grinning on the other side. Her eyes burned in determination, and Virgil felt his frustration grow.

            “Give me those socks, Fluff!” He threw at the dog.

            The dog waved her tail frantically as she held the bundled socks in her mouth, drooling all over the fresh black socks.

            In her defense, her two-legged friend had looked distracted in a bad way, and she was just doing her job as his companion to help him get out of his bad funk.

            …the fact that she had been bored and wanted attention had nothing else to do with it.

            Virgil tried to cut off her escape route, but she was quicker. She evaded him and made a mad dash for the stairs. Virgil gave chase, growling. “GET BACK HERE!”

            Fluffy loved this game.

* * *

             “Why are we doing this?” One teenager looked around his three friends. “We know that ghosts exist. My aunt is a ghost.”

            “Yeah, well, it’s always something crazy with these things.” His friend defended as they snapped down the board. The four were in the middle of the middle school courtyard out of the prying eyes of anyone looking by there.

            The boy was sure that his friends were all crazy and had seen one too many of those human horror movies. He didn’t know why they had a stupid Ouija board to begin with. He didn’t even know where you could buy one of those in town.

            And here he was, with his friends, about to do something stupid.

            “You scared?” Another one of his friends asked.

            He shook his head. “No, I just think we’re going to get into trouble.”

            “It’s all fake.” His last friend asked, the boy’s eyes rolling in the pale glow of his summoned fire.

            “So this will just be some stupid fun!” His first friend threw as they set a finger on the triangle. “Now all in, losers.”

            The four each set a finger on the device as the friend who brought the board cleared their throat. “Oh vast universe, do we have any spirits present?”

            They waited, but nothing happened.

            “Told you this was stupid.”

            “Shut up.” The girl threw. “Maybe we add some magic?”

            “We’re gonna get in so much trouble.”

            Each added a bit of magic through their fingers. The triangle glowed with a faint rainbow of light. The first teenager tried again. “Oh vast universe, do we have any spirits present?”

            The triangle shook as the others gasped. “WHO’S DOING THAT?”

            “NOT ME!”

            The triangle moved, pointing to the word ‘no’ before it stopped.

            The kid cleared his throat. “So… there is someone here though?”

            The triangle moved to the ‘yes.’

            “Who’s there?”

            The four watched as the triangle peeled back to the base of the board. They waited for a response, but there was no more movement.

            “Did they leave?” The girl asked.

            “I think we pissed someone off.” The enchanter added.

            The boy looked at the board, dread building in his stomach as he noticed something. “Guys… the letters are bleeding…”

            Each of the letters bled with black, bleeding through the cardboard until the whole of the board was blackened. The four watched as red light glowed through, scratches forming words. Letters.

            “Your… worst… nightmare…” He gulped as black smoke came up from the triangle.

            “SHIT!”

            “I CAN’T MOVE! I’M STUCK!”

            “I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!”

            There was screaming through the night until everything went quiet. The four teens would be found the next morning by a faculty member, and an ambulance would be called. They were all magically drained, in comas, and everyone was sure that they’d tried something stupid as many had before. The doctors knew it would take time to undo the damage, to figure out what they had exactly done.

            None suspected the tattered board that blew into the wind, unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just add that I wrote this forever ago and just, like, yesterday Kindergarten 2 released? Because I find that timing great. It was fate.
> 
> But yes! Lots of games to be won, some to be lost, and some to... be continued, it seems.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you least expect it, things happen.
> 
> For example: When a random Roman walks into your shop during the holidays, well... things happen. Glittery, twinkly light things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys.
> 
> I just had my USB with all of my data - including my fan fiction files - get bent. It's not accessing, and I have to take it to the computer doctor now.
> 
> But, somehow, I had this fan fiction and another open on my computer at the time, so they were saved from being potentially lost.
> 
> I think the gods are telling me something. I think it's "damn it you are not going on hiatus again any time soon." XD
> 
> On with the show!

            Virgil had tried to not focus too much on the picture from his Great Uncle’s grave. It was a nice message, but the code had made him anxious. He’d never been good at them, and, after running it through a couple basic translators, he found no result that made any sense.

            Being the anxious boy he was, he hid it from himself. He needed to focus on other things not related to the message, after all, and enough people were in his life ever running-around to distract him. It was Christmas in a few days, after all, and people were scrambling.

            People were now even coming from other towns to make visits, shop, and get things done. The Magtrack made travel easy for many magical folk, so he had school trips from Florida and college students from Vancouver coming through at the drop of a hat. Wolves’ Creek got especially gussied up for the holidays, where the streets just had enough snow to cover the gross leftovers from fall but warm enough that you weren’t dying from cold. All along the main avenue, lights were everywhere, with all sorts of designs to represent the various religions and celebrations.

            In fact, while most people celebrated Christmas as a holiday of gift giving and time off, the town had a festival for Sauturnalia scheduled to be a rather large thing. Virgil had to look it up, finding that this was the original holiday of December that Pagans had celebrated. Of course, the magical community was more aware of the magical sphere, so they still had sorcerers and warlocks who honored the old gods. Saturnalia, as opposed to Christmas, was all about magic, celebration, and remembering to honor the world.

            Thankfully, too, was that some of the magical traditions did not mirror the old ways (if they decided to sacrifice a virgin, he’d probably dump the town and run). Instead, those who wished could contribute to a pyre that would billow in the morning through the night with gifts, well wishes, and all sorts of things from the town to keep it aflame. Virgil had asked Patton about it.

            “You’re wondering what we put in?” Patton asked in return. “Well, some kiddos write letters to the gods, if they want to. They can address them to anyone, and we put it in as a symbol that it will be taken away and delivered to the Beyond. Others bring things like clothing, food, or even flowers! We just want to honor the gods how we can.”

            “So, like, the gods live in the Beyond? What’s that?”

            Patton thumped his chin for a moment before he snapped his fingers. “Well, the best way to describe it is the end and the beginning of all magic, kiddo! Oh, there was the story of Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life, the old gods, and so many others to it. It’s a plane beyond us, where magic comes and goes. I like to think this is also where everyone goes after they pass, if they don’t stay as a ghost, before they head off to the afterlife. Some stories, like The Apple Man, tell of how some people interact with the tree or stay in the Beyond.” Patton rubbed a hand through his hair. “It’s a place of belief. We know about the afterlife as much as you humans do, so we have our own religions and traditions. Roman can tell you about the Fae beliefs, I can tell the Were stories, and Logan… well, Logan would tell you all about the theories.

            “But, kiddo, that’s all we really got, so we honor what we know in hopes that it follows through the Beyond to… wherever it’s meant to go.” Patton nodded.

            Patton had shared a few children’s tales after that. The Apple Man was about a guy who could see the tree in his sleep, and, one day, the tree asked him to plant a very special apple. He traveled to a distant land to find the apple, but it seemed like a normal apple. He came home and planted it, thinking that it had been a sham only for the tree to fully grow and bloom in the harshest winter. The apples fed the town, and the Apple Man was praised for his magic and foresight.

            Another story told of a woman with the ability to grant life back to those who had passed. She carried the Beyond in her eyes, able to guide back souls to the living world if their time was not up yet; however, an evil warlord wished to cheat death, and he captured her to force her to help him. While she had been able to help the innocent, the sick, and the young, the warlord was evil and old. She ended up guiding Death right to him and his generals.

            Humans called them Necromancers, those with magic over death. Creatures of magic used this, but they were known by other names as well. Shadow Walkers, Whisp Whisperers, The Life Diviners, Death’s Enchanters, and so many other names. They were the myths of the creatures, lost to time in the same way some of humanities’ greatest secrets had.

            Whisps were the dead that had gone Beyond, no longer ghost or poltergeists or spirits of their natures. They were simply them, all that had made them up – their memories, their friends and loved ones, their stories and laughs and smiles. It was their evils, their sins, and their blasphemies as well. All went to the Beyond to give their magic back to the source before heading to the Afterlife they were meant to be in.

            Patton had rambled into story mode not long after, retelling all the old classics that Virgil could see the werewolf telling his own kid one day. Like his husband, Patton got invested into what he loved. These stories were all about the kids, the moral lessons, and the history passed by word of mouth. Patton liked to use them as examples when guiding his pupils, much like how Emile used cartoons.

            Virgil had made his own attempts to decorate the store – he did! Really!

            But… then came a wild Roman.

            Yeah.

            “Tim! I need that wreath on the window ASAP! Oh, Joan, thank the GODS you are here I need new lights ASAP these simply won’t do!”

            Virgil had been banned from helping decorate his own store when Roman saw how ‘pitiful’ it looked. “Roman, it was fine!”

            “YOU! Shut your yap, Jack Smellington! Nay! You don’t even DESERVE that title for the ATROCITY that this store is!” Roman fluttered around. “Where is the light? The glamour? The celebration?!? I SHUDDER to think what your tree must look like!”

            Virgil blushed even as he frowned. He muttered something, which caught Roman’s attention. “What was that?” The Fae noted.

            “I said,” he began, “that I don’t have a tree.”

            “But didn’t you say that you celebrate Christmas?”

            “…yeah. Kind of. Haven’t had people to care about for it for a while.”

            Roman dropped the string of lights he had been valiantly trying to untangle. He looked absolutely heartbroken.

            Then, his eyes became alight with what Virgil could only describe as the ‘oh shit Princey’s about to do something crazy’ look. Roman preferred to call it his determination face.

            Roman pulled out his phone and started texting rapidly. Five minutes later, Roman picked up a call only for Patton’s voice to carry through. Virgil could barely hear the two over all the people in the shop, but, if Patton was involved, it was only going to get worse.

* * *

             Virgil returned home that evening, Roman following him like a lost puppy (even as Fluffy was his ACTUAL puppy). The Fae had disappeared for a few hours in the afternoon after deeming the store ‘decent’ for the festivities, even as Virgil continued to think that they were going WAY overboard. He just didn’t know how the annoying Fae got him talked into this.

            When they reached the house, Virgil had to blink and rub his eyes to make sure that he was seeing correctly. Logan was up on his roof stringing a simple tow of lights along the edge, no ladder in sight.

            “Calculator Watch! I thought I asked for the rainbow lights!” Roman called before he jumped up and flew up to the roof. “These are plain white!”

            Logan rolled his eyes. “Yes, and you also gave an insane list of additions to add to the home that does not even belong to you. While I agreed to help, I felt that keeping things simplified to Virgil’s style would be better suited for the situation; henceforth, simple string lights.”

            “But the REINDEER…!”

            “Vetoed.” A voice to the side of the Fae said. Roman screamed as Virgil was suddenly just below his hip height. Fluffy leaned up against the house in her full form as Virgil perched from her shoulders, now at a position that he could easily access the roof should he please. Virgil didn’t even notice when the dog had gotten him up onto her shoulders, but, then again, watching Roman and Logan bicker was one of his favorite shows. The dog was sniffing the lights and licking the icicles that had collected along the edge (she loved ice).

            “How are you so QUIET?” Roman yelped as he gripped his chest, processing that the sudden voice was his human friend and not an evil creature trying to destroy Christmas (it would happen one day, and Roman would, for sure, save the day!).

            Virgil rolled his eyes before turning to the vampire. “Thanks for this, Logan. Seriously, you didn’t have to.”

            “Yes, well, Patton was firm in his decision to give you a warm holiday season. Never mind that it is below freezing outside – does he mean indoors? Because this does not account for indoors.”

            “I think he meant, like, warm feelings.” The two shared a look before making equal faces of disgust. Feelings, especially the weird warm ones. “Need help?”

            “No, I only selected a few lights. I will be done momentarily. I also would not wish for you to fall.” Logan turned to the Fae. “Roman get over here and do that side.”

            “What? Why are you bossing me around?”

            “Because this is your project and, unlike Virgil, you have the ability to fly should you fall.”

            Fluffy made a small barking sound as she turned her head to the street. Virgil was distracted by the bickering of Logan and Roman as Patton’s car pulled up, a small fir attacked to the roof. Patton jumped out, a bright smile on his face. “Kiddo! Roman said you didn’t have a tree! I went to find you one, but they didn’t have many big ones left. This one’s short and stout, but he’s a trooper for sure!”

            _That_ was how Virgil ended up hosting his friends, once again, as they decorated the little tree. Patton and Roman had teamed up to bring snacks and supplies, so, while some simple bobbles hung from the tree, it was also soon decorated in many hand-made ornaments as well. Fluffy stuffed a bone in one of the branches when she’d seen the creatures running around, earning her scratches from Virgil and plenty of praise from the others. Patton had forgotten to buy lights for the tree, but Virgil had string lights from Halloween. One strand of purple interlaced with white soon scooted around the tree.

            When they stood back, it was a sight for sure.

            “It’s different, but I like different!” Patton grinned as he flopped back into the couch. “But now I’m beat, kiddo.”

            “Same.” Roman threw himself next to Patton.

            Logan rolled his eyes as he turned to the human. Virgil was doing well to keep his exhaustion hidden, but the bags under his eyes did him no favours. “I believe I will make some coffee, if that is alright, Virgil.”

            Virgil nodded, smiling gratefully. “I’m gonna order pizza. The usual?”

            Dual cries of ‘PIZZA’ were returned, so Virgil took that as a yes.

            Logan turned to the kitchen, moving a few things with him. He’d anticipated that they might be held over, so he had brought his book bag should he chose to read. There were also some new toothbrushes in there as well, as he tended to carry extra, should they decide to stay the night. Virgil hadn’t yet protested to a suggested sleepover.

            He pulled out a few items, including his books and phone charger, and set them on the table before he went to make coffee.

            He failed to notice, however, over the screams for pizza in the other room, that one notebook fell to the floor. When he came back to grab the charger the notebook was knocked, skidding over the floor to stop by the wall next to a set of large bowls.

            Fluffy clomped in, tongue lolling as she pursued something to drink. The ice had been delicious earlier, but she was still rather thirsty. She saw her bowl filled with water and noticed nothing else as she beamed over to it. She lapped messily as usual, warm droplets and whole splashes from her maw hitting the area around the bowl.

            “…now where is my…” There was an inhuman sound as Fluffy looked up, the bat one standing over her looking upset.

            She followed his eye line to see a notebook now soaked by her bowl. She cocked her head. _How did that get there?_ She wondered as she sniffed it. It smelled like the bat person, so she picked it up, mouth now dry, and handed it to him.

            He took it looking slightly grossed out and annoyed by the water. “Thank you… Fluffy…” He stuttered out, as if not sure if he should be angry or cry.

            Fluffy boofed at a job well done before she ran back to Virgil.

            Logan, on the other hand, just sighed at the messy thing. He hadn’t even noticed until he’d gone for his things that it was gone, and, well, damage done. He’d have to let the pages dry out and hope nothing written in ink ran.

            He carefully took it over to the counter as he peeled a few pages apart. He thanked the gods for pencil, because he’d done many of his notes in that or water-proof ink.

            The notebook was not a diary, per say, but more of a log, a ‘brain dump’ space. Schedules, grocery lists, doodles of Patton, all of them were in there. They filled fast, though. This one was, in fact, approaching the last pages of use before he would have to purchase a replacement.

            Then, as he was scanning the pages, one page’s notes were completely soaked, revealing text from the next page beneath the notes of the first. One eyebrow arched as he looked at it.

            He peeled back the page, comparing it to the words on the second.

            Then back.

            He set the notebook down and went back to his bag, finding a stack of clean index cards and a multi-colored pen, one that he could easily switch between blue, red, black, and green. The notecards were for his own packs of slang words (unlike Remy, it was hard for him to memorize them all every generation).

            He put a notecard next to the book, writing the text on the first page in blue. Under that, he lined up the text from the second in green.

            The letter pattern matched.

            He transcribed the grammar from the first to the second, now proving a perfect match.

            _But why give the answer when there is a code?_ Logan wondered, missing as shadows fell over him. _Unless…_

_The code is not the code. It is a clue, a key._

His eyes widened as he took another card, writing out the English alphabet. Working from the clue, he matched the letters to the shift. It was a _key word cypher,_ he realized. _Genius! A code word hidden in a code!_ He wrote the matching letters into the alphabet beneath each letter, then, going back, he attempted to fill the letters that were missing. The rest of the world fell away as he focused on the words building out.

            Finally, he took his red pen and took out the phrase. It was gibberish, at first, but then Logan realized it was much like a text from Remy – filled with shorthand. _Of course! There could be no repetitive letters!_  The vampire scanned the text before clicking the black pen. Like an artist, he masterfully slashed the key word into key _words,_ and, underneath, wrote what, he believed, would be the proper translation.

            It was only now that he realized that the scent of pizza filled the room. Beside him, Virgil was looking at the notebook, the picture Roman had given him glued in there. The Fae and the werewolf were to his other side, looking in awe at his line of cards.

            “Breakthrough.” Logan breathed as he set his pen down.

            Roman picked up the card with the final answer, opening his mouth to read it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it has been really hard the last few days. The mess with the USB has just been another hit to me lately. I have cried a lot. School starts tomorrow. Orientation to Graduate school. There's so much to do still. It's a lot of stress.
> 
> But, honestly, your support is so great. It makes me so happy. Thank you.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
